Three BladeBreakers and a baby
by vera-blueheart
Summary: see how Tyson,Max and Ray take care of Kai's bad temper baby son and his widow, trying to protect them from Boris on the sequel of The invencible bitbeast.KAiXOCXRay TysonXHilary. Lots of Sex!please R
1. Killing me softly

+Killing me softly+ 

Three months had past since the last World Tournament. Our friends get back to Japan, along with Erika. Every thing was going fine, except for Tyson, who easily pissed out with anything.

"AH!" screams the champ, tossing away a chair. "I'm so sick and tired of that bitch!" Tyson was destroying everything on his pass, while Max and Erika were watching.

"What's is problem?" asks Erika. Max sighs.

"Hilary is making Tyson's life a living Hell in school." Tells Max. "Once he "Says" he doesn't want nothing with her, she is making him doing all the chores in school." Erika and Max look back to Tyson, while he was destroying his bed.

"I think he shall call Hiro. He will know what to do." Says Erika.

"That's not a good idea." Says Max. "Ray already tried that and Hiro said it was all Tyson's fault, which made Tyson more angry."

Kai enters the room, full of listening to Tyson's baby's cry. Erika and Max stayed, wondering what Kai was going to do about it. Tyson was throwing away something.

"If I get her, I'll put her in a bag and send her to Suriname! That…" yields Tyson, but Kai grabs his hand. Tyson looks to him. "What? Can a person no longer anger for free?"

"You're being stupid!" says Kai. "Hilary is doing that, because you treat her bad and you haven't apologize." Tyson looks to the ground. "Unless you begin to behave like a man, Hilary is going to treat like that forever."

"Do you think just because you have a girlfriend you know everything?" yields Tyson. "I'll show you!"

Tyson punches Kai on the face. Kai became mad and hit him to. Tyson fells on the ground and Kai jumps to him, punching him a lot and the two start fighting.

"Stop it!" orders Erika, but the two were so convinced fighting that they haven't obeyed.

"What is going on here?" asks Ray, who came out to see what was going one. "Hey, Guys!"

Max and Ray pulled Kai and Tyson away from each other. Erika runs to Kai. Tyson was very angry.

"What the hell is going one on your head, Tyson?" asks Ray. "You have got to stop it, man."

"I just want to be alone! I'm tired of Hilary!" Tyson gets up and runs away. His friends look to him and sigh.

"When he is going to realize he is hurting himself?" asks Max.

Tyson was running away throw the streets of the city, thinking why he could get any peace. Finally, he reached the beach. At last, he could get some peace. Tyson looked to the sea and, suddenly, he remembered Hilary.

"And… if I am really the one who is wrong?" asks Tyson to himself. Tyson looks to his right side and sees someone crying near him. Tyson decided to take a closer look, to see what was going on. "Hilary?"

Hilary looks to him and cleans out quickly her tears, putting an angry face.

"What do you want?" asks Hilary, pretending to be mad. Tyson looks to her and smiles. "I don't know if you remember, but you left school without cleaning the room…so, if I were you, I'll go there this instant and clean it."

"So I see!" says Tyson, smiling. Hilary looks to him.

"You see what? And why are you smiling?" asks Hilary.

"We both pretend to be angry with each other, just for hiding our true feelings…" says Tyson, putting his hands on Hilary's arms.

"Take your paws of me!" says Hilary, who, really, wanted Tyson to continues. Hilary blushed a lot, such as Tyson.

"Oh! Hilary…" Tyson gets closer to Hilary. The girl closes her eyes. Tyson hugs her and put his hand on her hair. The two were getting closer and closer. Tyson's thought was empting; he was now looking to Hilary, full of will to be with her to eternity. Tyson's lips touch Hilary's mouth. The two left themselves just like that for an instant and then, they give a big kiss.

The rest of the team was on home, having dinner and waiting for Tyson. Ray looks throw the window, hoping to see Tyson.

"He is not home yet." Says Ray.

"Don't worry, he will be home soon, you will see." Calms Max.

"He must be crying out some place, don't worry." Says Kai, who lay on Erika's lap, while she was caressing him a lot. Ray looks to them and sighs. Max realizes the friend was not ok.

"Ray, I need to speak with you." Says Max. Ray was sadly looking to Erika, while Kai gets up to kiss his girlfriend.

"Kai, calm down!" says Erika. "You know my muscles still hurt me." But Kai was more worried with kissing his girlfriend's neck.

"Ray, are you listen, dude?" asks Max. Ray looks to Max. "I need to speak with you." Max makes a sign to Ray to speak with him outside. They leave. "Ray, come on man, don't tell me you still in love with Erika?" Ray looks to Max and his eyes begin to shine. "Oh, Ray!"

"I love her, Max!" confesses Ray. "I love her so much! I just want to be with her, but… Kai loves her and she…" Ray begins trembling. "She loves Kai… I can't do anything… I love her so much, that I just want her to be happy."

"Dude, you need to forget her. You know it is better for all of us." Remembers Max. Ray cleans his tears.

"I'm going to bed… unless… I have Erika in my dreams." Ray leaves. Max looks to him, felling sorry for his friend. Max decides to go to bed too.

Kai and Erika still kissing a lot. The two were very blushed. Kai sits Erika over the table and puts his hand under her shirt, caressing her breast. In that moment, Tyson enters, very blushed, and looks shocked to what his friends were doing. Kai and Erika were so amused that they haven't noticed Tyson's arrive. Tyson left himself looking to them, waiting for his presence to be noticed. Erika was enjoying the moment and, without knowing why, looked aside.

"Tyson!" exclaims her, touching Kai shoulder, so he could stop, but Kai does not seem to be interested in stopping. "You have come home." Erika was smiling embarrassed. "We were worried." Tyson smiles.

"Oh, I can see how worried you are!" says him. Erika blushed more.

"Kai, stop it!" whispers Erika. "Tyson's here."

"I don't know if you have noticed, Erika, but I eat in that table every day." Remembers Tyson. Erika just wanted a bag to hide her head. She looks back to Tyson, smiling, but she noticed something, becoming worried. Tyson realized she was not ok. Erika looks to Kai and he falls on the ground, unconscious.

"Kai!" screams her. Tyson runs to them and pick up Kai.

"What's the matter with him? Why does he felt like that?" Tyson holds Kai, while Erika tried to wake him.

"Kai, for God's sake, say something! Open your eyes, Kai." Erika begins to cry.

"WAKE UP!" screams Tyson, shaking Kai a lot. The blader begins to cough, putting his hand in front of his mouth.

"Oh, God thank you, you're ok!" sighs Erika. Kai looks to her and puts the hand that was covering his mouth on her face.

"Erika…" says him. Kai notices Erika was very white. Kai's hand falls leaving Erika's face painted on blood. Kai was coughing blood! Tyson picks up some blankets so Kai could clean himself. "Blood?" says him.

"Why are you coughing blood?" asks Tyson. Erika was looking to Kai without showing any reaction.

"I…" Kai looks to both side and faints.

"Kai!" screamed Erika and Tyson.


	2. Erika do you want to have a bay with me

+ Erika, do you want to have a baby with me+ 

Erika phoned to Voltaire, who was also living in Japan, to get a motorist to drive Kai to the hospital. The BladeBreakers were in the waiting room, hoping for good news. Erika was inconsolable, that waiting was destroying her nerves.

"Voltaire entered the doctor's room a long ago and he hasn't came back yet." Says Tyson.

"Do you think Kai is dying?" asks Daichi. Erika sends him a very bad look. "I've just asked!"

"Kai is not dying and he will not die, unless not yet!" reclaims Erika.

"Look, there's Voltaire!" announces Max. Voltaire joins them.

"And Kai?" asks Erika.

"The doctor said it will be better for him to sleep in my home." Tells Voltaire. "He is sleeping now, but tomorrow on the afternoon he will be ok. You can come out for a tea in my house, if you want."

"Thank you, Voltaire." Says Erika. "We will be there tomorrow. Can I see Kai, now?"

"He is asleep, but if you want…" says Voltaire. Erika runs to Kai's room.

Erika enters the room and sits near Kai's bed. She caresses the lover's face and kisses him.

"Kai, what is going on with you? Why this? Why now?" Erika stayed with Kai a little bit longer and then left.

The next day, Kai awakes up on his grandfather's big mansion. Kai tried to remember why was he there and decided to get up. Kai comes down the stairs and meets his grandfather on the dinning room.

"Are you better?" asks Voltaire. Kai sits down and looks to his grandfather.

"I think so. There's nothing hurting me." Tells Kai. Voltaire seemed to be worried and nervous and Kai noticed that. "What's wrong?"

"I have got something to tell you." Says Voltaire. Kai picks a cup of milk and bread. "Do you remember your father?"

"Why are you making that question?" asks Kai, serenely, with his mouth full of bread. "You know I don't! He died when I was three months old."

"Do you know why?" asks Voltaire. Kai looks to his grandfather, wondering why the questionnaire. "Your father had a very rare decease in his Blood Circulatory System." Kai was looking to Voltaire, wondering what was going to came of there. "His aorta didn't grow up like the other parts of his body, so, when he married your mother, it was already weak. He couldn't do any sport, because the blood pressure on his aorta could make it blow. He needed to rest a lot, to spare his aorta, but… unfortunately, he died of an aorta blow."

"Why are you tell me that?" asks Kai, taking peacefully his breakfast.

"Your parents married life was not very good. Your father couldn't make your mother a woman, because of his decease and they were always sad, and then, you came." Tells Voltaire. Kai looks to his grandfather, eating his bread. "I still can remember how your parents were happy. You know a baby gives a lot of work, but they were not worried. Your father wants so much to make your mother happy, that he forgot about his decease and died."

Kai looks to his grandfather, but show no emotion. Voltaire's hands were trembling while he looks to Kai.

"Grandson… you suffer from the same decease…" confesses Voltaire. Kai stops eating and moves slowly his head to his grandfather. Kai makes a confused face. "When you were in that bioliquid I ask for the scientist to made you a Check-up, and the test for the aorta problem came back positive." Kai was looking to his grandfather without any reaction and beginning to tremble. "Every time, since the stopping of your aorta development, you have a strong emotion, your blood pressure increases, consuming your aorta. Lets say your last two years were not very peacefully. You've joined the Blitzkrieg Boys and faced Tyson in the World championship final, then you lost against Brooklyn and you fought Brooklyn again, after that you rejoined Erika, then broke up with her and rejoined once more, you had Mermaid Dranzer and the revelation about your past with Erika. As you see, all of this consumed a lot your aorta. Let's just say, you have been killing you softly."

"You're lying!" says Kai, but his grandfather stood still. Kai's tears began to fall. "I'm going to die?"

"When I made the exams, they said you have nearly five months left." Tells Voltaire.

"You are saying I'm going to die in two months? It cannot be!" Kai put his hands on the head and starts crying. Voltaire looks to his grandson, knowing, by the most he wants, he could do anything for him. "I can't be operated?"

"No. An aorta his very big and goes through all of your body and affects also the lowers arteries. We are speaking about removing most of your body, and that's impossible." Laments Voltaire. Kai looks everywhere.

"What I'm going to do?" Kai was so unhappy. "How am I going to tell Erika? Oh, Erika! She will be so miserable…"

"There is more, Kai!" tells Voltaire. Kai looks to him. What could be worse that knowing he was going to die? "You know I am not young and I am not healthy, my life is also at the edge. The question is, Kai, when I die, you will heir everything we own?" Kai was not worried with that in the moment, he was trying to find out a way to tell Erika about his death. "You know you are my only heir, if you die, I'll have no one to leave my huge fortune, that means everything we own, the Biovolt, the castles, the mansion, the school, the football teams, the wells of oil, everything will fall on Boris hands." Kai looks to his grandfather. "That includes the Blitzkrieg Boys and Erika."

"No! Erika cannot fall on the hands of that pervert. He could do awful things to her… Oh, my Erika!" Kai punches the tables, crying a lot. "I can't let that happen to her."

"There is a way." Says Voltaire. Kai looks to him. "Once I can not let my fortune on will to her, because she is not from my family, and you can not make a will, because you are minor age, the only way she can get our fortune it's to have a son with you." Kai looks to his grandfather, shocked and blushed.

"Son? You want me to make Erika pregnant? But she is sixteen." Says Kai. "I… impregnate Erika… oh God!" Kai looks to the table, blushing more and more.

"You have only two months, I think it's enough." Says Voltaire. "I only hope to live to see the baby born and recognize him as my heir, after that, Boris can't do anything." Kai looks to his grandfather.

"How I am going to do it? I mean… I cannot have strong emotions. That's why I went to the hospital last night, I was trying to…" Kai blushed. Voltaire's eyes open wide. "You know!" Voltaire releases a crafty smile. "How can I impregnate her?"

"Try, Kai! All you can do is try. I'll let a team of doctors ready, just incase." Says Voltaire. Kai was very blushed. "How are you going to tell Erika?"

"I don't know, …" says Kai.

"You better find out, she is coming to visit you, along with her friends, on the afternoon." Tells Voltaire. Kai gets up of the table and leaves. "Where are you going?"

"To think." Kai leaves.

The BladeBreaker was walking throw the streets and stop near the river. Kai lies on the grass, looking to the clouds. Ray was passing by and saw Kai. The Chinese goes near him.

"Kai, I'm glad you're ok!" says Ray, making a smile, but when he realizes Kai was crying he becomes worried. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to die, Ray." Tells Kai. Ray shacks is head and his eyes open wide. "I only have two months left and I need to…"

"Oh, Kai!" Ray puts his arm over Kai, comforting him. "I'm sorry. Gosh men, you are my friend… die… in two months… men… and Erika?" asks Ray. Kai puts his head on Ray's shoulder, crying more.

"I don't know how to tell her… and… there's more, …" says Kai. Ray looks to him. "I need to impregnate her, in order to save all of Biovolt's crew… and her to…Oh, Ray!" Kai hugs Ray, crying more. Ray looked like a meteor crushed him. Suddenly he knew is friend was going to die and he needed to impregnate the girl he loved. Ray hugs Kai. The idea of losing his friend was too appalling.

"Don't worry…" Ray couldn't believe in what he was saying. There was no way of things to go fine. "I… I mean we… we are going to take care of you… and Erika to. Don't give up now!" Kai looks to Ray, noticing his friend was also crying. "We will take care of your baby… we'll see"

"Ray…" sighs Kai. He holds Ray's head and gets near him. "Thank you… Ray…" whispers Kai.

"Man, you're my friend. That's nothing." Says Ray. Kai smiles and kisses Ray. The Chinese blushed a lot. He was not expecting Kai to do that. The kiss takes a long time. Kai leaves Ray and gets up. Ray looks to him, worried. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home. I'll wait for Erika there." Says Kai, while the wind hit him and Ray. "Do you know one thing, Ray? You are the only one who will win with all this." Kai leaves. Ray stayed there, looking for Kai and putting his fingers on his lips.

"Why have he done that?" asks Ray.

On the Afternoon, Erika and the rest of the team went to Voltaire's mansion. All of them became wonder for looking to such thing. Erika announces her and her friends and they enter.

Voltaire and Kai were in the living room. Erika runs to Kai couch and caresses the boyfriend.

"Oh, you are fine!" says her, kissing Kai." I was so worried I can't get any sleep. But you are ok." Kai smiles to her. "I made you a cake!" Erika picks up a bag that Tyson was caring and gives it to Kai. "It's your favorite!"

"Thank you." Says Kai, putting the cake on the table. "I have got something to tell you."

"Go head!" says Erika. Kai's eyes became instantly wet, leaving Erika worried. "What?"

"Erika, guys, I suffer from a very rare decease in the aorta, near my heart and my lungs and…" tells Kai. All were looking to him, very worried, especially Erika. "I'm going to die in two months."

"What?" Asks Erika, trembling. "It's a joke! Ok, you made me worried, it was a good one, but you need to stop it…" Kai lowers his look and begins to cry. Erika's eyes looked like a spring, flowing water. "It can't be…" Erika hugs Kai, crying a lot.

"You are going to die?" asks Tyson, without believing in what his friend was telling. "Dude, we are a team… a family… you can't just die…" Tyson starts to cry like a baby. Max was biting his lip and closing his hands, trying not to look like a tinny girl. Ray already knew it, but it was also crying. Hilary was hugging Tyson, very shocked with all of that and Daichi was cleaning his nose on his skirt.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet. Stop it!" orders Kai, caressing Erika's hair. All looked to Kai. "I need to ask Erika something." Erika looks to Kai, cleaning her tears.

"If it is your last wish, I'll do it. No matter what you ask me, I will do it!" guarantees Erika. Kai looks to her blushing a lot.

"Erika, do you want to have a baby with me?" asks him. All became shocked.


	3. Making Plans

+Making plans+ 

"A baby?" all said. Erika blushed.

"You want to have a baby with me?" asks Erika, very blushed and embarrassed.

"First," Kai starts explaining her his reasons. "I love a lot and… I want to have a baby with you before I die. Second, I'm the only heir of Biovolt and my grandfather's fortune, if I die, Boris will heir everything and that includes your brother and all of our friends in Russia." Erika understood Kai's reasons.

"I… I… well, a baby it's a very big responsibility. How am I going to take care of him alone?" asks Erika, worried with her future.

"We will help you!" says Tyson. All looked to him. "The baby may not have Kai, but it will have us! We will take care of him. We will teach him everything Kai will never be able to teach, and, of course, that means beyblading! Are you with me guys?" Tyson looks to his comrades.

"Well…" Max was very worried. "Tyson, we are talking about a baby. It's not a toy. We will pass entire nights without sleeping. Babies cry all day and night long. It will not be easy!"

"I accept!" says Ray, firmly. "After all, if everything in life were easy, life would not be fun. I'll take care of your baby."

"Come on, Max" begs Tyson. Max looks to him and smiles.

"Oh, you know I'm a butter heart. I'll help!" says Max.

"See Kai, your son will not have a father, he will have three!" says Tyson.

Kai looks to Erika, just waiting for her answer; after all, if Erika does not want to have a baby, none of them will be a daddy.

"Come on Erika, our son will have all the commodities needed. Sweetheart?" begs Kai. Erika looks to him, crying and then smiles.

"Ok, I accept… but your heart?" Erika was worried. She knew Kai would not take long if he tried to have a baby with her. Kai looks to his grandfather.

"Well, " says Voltaire. "I was not counting with so many daddies, but if we travel to Russia, Kai will have all the support he needs to make that baby. Don't worry; we will survive these two months, after that, I cannot promise anything."

"When will we depart?" asks Tyson.

"Tomorrow morning. You have today to make your baggage." Announces Voltaire.

"Kai, are you coming with me to Tyson's house, to make our baggage?" asks Erika, Kai smiles and they all leave.

Already in Tyson's house, they were all packing. Hilary was in Tyson's bedroom, sad for his departing.

"Are you really going to help Erika?" asks her.

"Of course! Kai is my friend, and he needs me, well… if we think well we will see it is not Kai who is going to need our help, but his baby and Erika." Says Tyson.

"I'll miss you!" confesses Hilary. Tyson looks to her.

"Who would not miss me? I'm the World Champion! Come on!" Tyson pull Hilary and kisses her. In that moment, Daichi comes in.

"Oh no, they are kissing. How disgusting!" Screams Daichi. Tyson throw a pillow to him.

"Can a boy no longer date in peace?" yields Tyson, kicking Daichi out of his room. "Finally, some quite!" Tyson hugs Hilary again and kisses her.

On the other room, Erika was packing too. Kai was looking to her, sad for seeing her like that. Erika looked depressed.

"You know, Sweetheart, being sad it will not help us having a baby." Tells Kai. Erika looks to him.

"But you are going to…" Kai doesn't let Erika finish the sentence, putting his finger in front of her lips.

"Don't speak more about that, ok? Let's just think we want to have a baby, uh?" asks Kai. Erika smiles to him. Kai grabs Erika and lays her on the ground, putting himself above her. "You know you look very sexy in that tight skirt?" says Kai caressing her body.

"Oh yeah?" says Erika, blushing.

"Well, now you speak about it, I think you will be sexier without it." Tells Kai, taking out Erika's skirt, while he was licking her belly. Erika bits her lips, trying to control herself.

In that moment, Daichi enters the room. The boy blushed a lot.

"Oh God! They are eating themselves!" screams Daichi. Kai and Erika look to him.

"Can't you see we are busy?" questions Kai. Daichi puts his hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh God! I swear I didn't saw anything! I… I'm leaving!" Daichi goes way, closing the door.

"What the hell did he want?" asks Kai, while Erika was kissing his ear and untying his trousers.

Daichi goes through the house and stops in front of Ray and Max's bedroom. Daichi puts his hand on the door and looks to the sky.

"Please, I hope they are not kissing!" Daichi opens slowly the door, and sees Ray making his package and Max making his bed. Daichi looks again to the sky. "Thank you!"

"Hey, Daichi, what do you want?" asks Max. Daichi enters and sits near them.

"Well, once you are going to Russia… I will have no place to stay!" says him.

"Why don't you ask Tyson if you can stay with his grandfather here?" asks Ray.

"I was going to speak with him, but he was kissing Hilary." Tells Daichi.

"Well then, meet Kai and ask him if you can come up with us?" tells Max.

"I also tried that, but Kai and Erika were…" Daichi blushed. "They were doing the same thing my father and my mother do at night." Max smiled embarrassed, while Ray sent out a sad sigh.

"But, weren't you training in BBA HQ?" asks Max.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to speak with you, I would also like to take care of Erika's baby, but I have my trainings and you know how much important this chance is for me. I'm sorry, but I cannot go with you!" tells Daichi. Max smiles to him.

" Don't worry, you can come visit us anytime." Tells Max.

"Well, you know we will be on Kai's mansion in Russia." Says Ray. Daichi smiles. The three leave the room and went to the living room. Tyson was already there.

"Where's Hilary?" asks Max. Tyson sighs with a stupid in love smile.

"She needed to study, so she leaved." Says Tyson. "Let's dinner! I'm going to call that two person who cannot defuse from each other."

"Tyson, wait!" calls Max, but was two late, Tyson was already on his way to Erika's room.

Tyson haven't got a single idea of what Kai and Erika were doing. The champ puts the hand on the door and opens it. Tyson's chin fell and he became red.

Kai was over Erika, "coupling" with her. Both were very blushed and Kai was the only one using any clothes, his trousers. Erika was completely naked. Tyson had no idea if he should run away; say anything or just starring at then. The champion noticed that Kai was not ok. He was very pallid and his effort was obvious. Tyson decided it was better closing the door and get back to the dinning room. When he reached there, his friend noticed he was very red.

"We tried to warn you, but you haven't listen." Says Max. Tyson sits down without saying any word.

"It was disgusting, wasn't it?" asks Daichi. Ray looked to Tyson, wondering what would he do if he saw Kai and Erika together like that.

"Well" says Tyson, who still shocked. "I just know one thing!" His friends looked to him. "I want to try it with Hilary!" screams Tyson, very enthusiastic. The three fall from their sits. "What?"

"Tyson, I don't think Hilary wants to try." Says Max.

"Of course she will! She does everything for me; after all, I'm the world Champion, and her boyfriend! What kind of girl would regret me?"

"Brittany would!" says Daichi, trying to challenge Tyson. The BladeBreaker ignore the little fellow.

Kai enter the room, very tiered and white. All looked to him. Kai went to the sink to get a glass of water. Tyson gets up and goes to him. Kai was with breathing problems, leaning his hands against the sink, trying not to fall.

"Kai, buddy, are you ok?" asks Tyson.

"Can't you see I'm not?" says Kai, turning the glass of water trough his head. Tyson was worried with him. If Kai couldn't do that, why doesn't he try another way?

"Kai!" Erika enters the room, wearing a cute pink and white pajama and a very fluffy bunny slipper. She hugs Kai, caressing him. "Oh, Sweetheart, come on, you should get some sleep…" Kai looks to her trying not to crash on her arms. "Come on, I drive you to Tyson's room." Kai puts his arm on Erika's back and she helps him going to Tyson's room.

"Why do I have the idea they will suffer a lot until they have that baby?" Presumes Tyson.

"And Erika is not pregnant yet." Remembers Daichi.

Erika puts Kai on his comfy bed and covers him with a warm blanket. Kai puts his hand on Erika's face caressing her.

"I'm sorry!" says Kai and the tears start to fall on his face. "I never wanted to make you pass through this. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be!" calms Erika. "I prefer pass through this pain, than passing all my life without meeting you. Always remember that, sweetheart! I love you… and you know our love it's very strong, strong enough to make an invincible bitbeast, remember?" Kai smiles and cleans his tears. "Well, nightly night!" Erika gives Kai a good night kiss and leaves.


	4. Losing Kai

+Losing Kai+ 

The next day, the BladeBreakers left to Russia. When they reached there, Voltaire showed then his castle, his mansion, his summer residence, well… all the bloody shit he had.

"Sister!" called a voice. Tala runs to Erika and hugs her. That was one rare moment in which the BladeBreakers were able to see Tala showing such deep emotions. "I'm so happy you're back to our home land."

"I'm also happy to see you, my little twin brother." Says Erika, touching Tala's nose.

"Little, no! Remember I was born first." Tells Tala. The Blitzkrieg boy noticed the presence of the other BladeBreakers. "Why are they all here?"

"Oh, you don't know?" asks Tyson. Tala looks curiosed to him. "Erika is going to have a baby!"

Tala enters in state of shock. He became very pale and slowly looks to Erika, who smiled to him, and then to Kai, who blushed.

"WHAT? A BABY!" Screams Tala, so everybody could ear him loud and clear. "You are sixteen! I'm sixteen! How could you do this to me?"

"Tala!" called Erika, but Tala was panic.

"It cannot be! I'm too young to be an uncle! What I'm I going to do?" Tala was cursing his luck.

"Tala let me explain…" called Erika.

"Oh God! I knew! I knew I shouldn't let Erika date Kai! I knew he was not a respectable boy!" Tala continues screaming.

"SHUT UP!" screams Tyson, dropping his baggage. "I never said Erika was pregnant!" Tala stopped. "You don't even let her explain!" Tala blushed.

"Ok." Said Voltaire. "I think we should all go inside and speak about this."

The BladeBreakers, along with Voltaire and Tala, entered the palace. Erika told everything to Tala, who disagreed with the idea.

"But;" Starts Tala. "If Kai cannot have strong emotions, how can he make love…" the idea of imaging Erika being consume by Kai was very repulsive to Tala. "How can they make love?"

"Kai can resist for a few minutes, after that they have to stop and Kai will need to rest for the rest of the day." Tells Voltaire. Tala sits down and begins to roar like a wolf.

"Where are we going to stay?" asks Max.

"Well, once Boris is always entering and leaving this house, you cannot be here, or he could realize what we were trying to do and avoid it. So, you will be on one of the houses in Tala and Erika's name in one small town near here." Tells Voltaire.

"You have houses in your name?" asks Tyson, looking to Erika. She smiled.

"We have fifteen in Russia and twenty all around the world!" tells Tala, trying to make Tyson feel small and very poor.

"Oh! I was already thinking I was going to enjoy all I deserve in this luxurious palace." Laments Tyson. "Well, let us just pick up our baggage and leave again."

Erika and Tala's house was a very discreet place, with a small garden on the front and a tinny farm in the yard. The house was cute and anyone could see it was abandoned a long ago, but it was all very cleaned.

"How many bedrooms have this place?" asks Max.

"Six bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a big living room, as you can see!" shows Erika. "We will sleep in the second floor and Kai in the room on the garret. This house belonged to my mother's family, and then passed to Tala and me, so you must be ready, because he could appear here any moment."

"I think we will love this place." Says Tyson, jumping to the comfy sofa. "So, when is lunch?"

"You just think in food, don't you?" asks Max, jumping to Tyson, pushing him into the sofa.

"Well, I make the lunch." Says Ray and goes to the kitchen. Erika and Kai were alone in the hall, without knowing what to say to each other.

"Do you?" said both at the same time. "You first!" said them again. Erika smiled and Kai blushed.

"Well, we need to try everyday, …" tells Kai. "So… ah… in my room or in yours?" Erika blushed a lot. She felt sorry for Kai and, in some aspects, guilty, after all, if he didn't need to impregnate her, perhaps he wouldn't felt so bad.

"Well, mine is near the bathroom… so… ah…" Kai picks Erika hand and both went upstairs. Max and Tyson stop the party and follow them with the eyes.

"I think they are taking this to serious!" tells Tyson. Max looks mad to him.

"Of course they are taking this to serious, after all we are speaking about a baby! Tyson, it's a baby, not a Nenuco TM!" alerts Max

"Oh! Yeah! Ok!" Tyson was not taking that with the attention needed.

Ray was in the kitchen, cutting some potatoes. Tears were falling on Ray's knife. The Chinese felt bad every time Kai and Erika were alone. Ray was with a lost look, lamenting his bad luck. Ray just wanted a chance to make Erika happy and he was certain he could do it better than Kai.

The happy couple was in Kai's bedroom, kissing like they were about to eat themselves. Kai was untying Erika's trousers and kissing her belly.

"Kai?" calls her, while Kai was taking out Erika's trousers. "How do you think our child will be?" Kai continues to kiss Erika's legs, but looks to her. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? And which color will its eyes have? And its hair, it will be red like mine our gray like your, our perhaps, blue like you used to have when you were younger?"

"I never though in that!" smiles Kai, taking Erika's shirt out. "Well, I haven't though in a name yet, to. Which name you love more?" Erika begins to think, looking to the roof, while Kai was taking out Erika's girl pans.

"Well… I love… Andrey, Nikita, Mikhail, Anna, Kaiser, Fenrir, Julya, Freyja… I don't know… so many names, I… UH!" Erika grabs the sheets with a lot of strength and blushes. Kai looks to her, also very blushed. "Next time… UH! Warn me… ok?"

"I… I… I will try not… to… forget…that… sweetheart… uh!" Kai kisses Erika. The girl hugs her boyfriend tied, blushing more and more. Kai smiled of happiness. He was so overjoyed to be with Erika. She meant everything to him and when he holds her like that Kai felt like the richest man on Earth. Kai hugs Erika with all the love in the world and continues begetting with her. Kai's emotions were in the apex and he began to feel the effects of his decease. He could no longer saw Erika clearly and he was breathing with difficulty. Kai left Erika and lied on her side, trying to become sober. Erika tried to calm down and looks to Kai.

"Sweetheart…a… are you…" Erika was trying to compose herself.

"I just need to sleep. Don't worry. It's just a tiredness." Kai makes an effort to smile to his girlfriend, but he fell unconscious.

"Sweetheart… Kai?" Erika bits her lip and begins to cry. How long would they last?


	5. Stork is coming

+ Stork is coming + 

Two weeks had past since our friends went to Russia. The winter snow was falling, painting the landscape. Tyson was looking through the window, while Max was watching a TV novel "El-Rey dos Hermanos" and Ray was making a cake.

"Pfft!" says Tyson. "This sucks!" Ray looks to him. "I mean, we are locked in home, while they are 20º C under zero. I miss beyblading!" Ray smiled to him.

"It isn't that bad, Tyson!" says Ray. "Unless we are warm and I am making a hot cup of chocolate for all of us."

"Why are you cooking so much?" asks Tyson. Ray became embarrassed.

"Well, it's a way to forget that Erika is…"

"Oh no! I can't believe it!" screams Max. Tyson and Ray look to him. Max was crying.

"What?" Asks Tyson. Max sends him a sad look.

"The main character of the show, Fernandez, find out his wife was his sister, such as his lover." Tells Max. Ray and Tyson look to him, thinking Max was going nuts with that novel.

"Max, what were you waiting from a novel called El-Rey dos Hermanos (The king of the brothers)?" Asked Tyson. Max looks again to the TV, trying not to miss any part of the show.

"Good afternoon, guys!" Erika was going down the stairs, wearing a cute and tiny pink pajama. Ray looks to her and blushes. "Ray, you are making a cake! Good! I'm so damn hungry!"

"It's not ready yet!" warns Ray. Erika was trying to put her finger on the unfinished cake. "But I have this bread!" Ray shows Erika a very tasty bread which still warm.

"Thank you, Ray!" Erika gives a kiss to Ray's face and runs to the sofa, eating the bread. Ray leaves a lovely sigh. Tyson looks to him and smiles.

"You really love that girl, don't you?" asks the champion. Ray releases another sigh. Tyson also goes to the sofa. "So, where is Kai?"

"Sleeping!" tells Erika, becoming a little bit sad. "But don't worry, he always became tiered after making sex."

"When are you going to make the exam to check if you are already pregnant?" asks Tyson. Erika looks to him. "Yes! After all, two weeks making love with Kai, everyday, sometimes, more then one time a day, if you are not pregnant yet, you will never be!" Erika starts thinking about it.

"Tyson's right, Erika!" tells Ray, baking the cake. "If you are already pregnant, you will no longer need to make love with Kai and he could get a little rest."

Erika, after listening to Ray's words, realized that it was better for Kai if she makes that exam. Erika gets up and runs up stairs. Two minutes later, she was already ready to go to a chemist's shop.

"Ok! I'm ready! Who wants to come with me?" asks she. Ray was about to volunteer, but he thought well, being alone with Erika for along time could end up bad.

"I can't go!" Says Max. "I need to watch my show!" All looked to Tyson.

"Who? Me?" Says him. Erika grabs Tyson's arm and pull him outside. "Hey, you should go with Kai, not with me!"

"Kai can't have strong emotions!" remembers Erika. "How do you thing he will get when he finds out I'm pregnant? For me, that's a strong emotion!"

"Ok, you're right." Says Tyson. "But I don't want to made the test with you!"

"Don't be stupid, Tyson. It's an ordinary test, there is nothing wrong about it!"

The two find out the village pharmacy and entered there. It was full of medicine and had only one pharmacist, who looked to then very curious.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Asks the woman.

"I want to make a pregnant exam, do you have one?" asks Erika. The woman looks to Tyson and sends out a tricky smile. Tyson blushed.

"I see! So, it was a mistake or you were really trying to have a baby?" asks the woman. Erika looks to Tyson and blushes.

"The exam! Please!" entreats Erika. The woman gives Erika a thing Tyson never saw in his life.

"You know what to do. Bathroom is that way!" points the woman. Erika runs to there. Tyson decided to wait on the door, and for his disgrace, the woman from the pharmacy decided to make him company.

"I know you were in a disco and then had sex in a gutter!" says she. Tyson looks horrifying to her. He never thought in having sex in a gutter.

"TYSON!" Screams Erika, putting that strange white thing the woman gave her outside the door.

"What?" Asks the champion.

"I haven't got the courage to see the result! Can you check it out for me?" asks Erika. Tyson looks to the object, without a single idea about was he going to check.

"Let me explain!" says the woman. "If it gets blue, then you will have all of your nights free, if it gets pink, well, you will pass the rest of your life refusing parties." Tyson was pondering about the mental health of the women. The BladeBreaker looked for a long time to that, and nothing happen, but suddenly…

"Ah…Erika, can you come outside?" Calls Tyson, looking to the exam result, very seriously. Erika leaves the bathroom with her hand covering her eyes.

"Please, if it got blue, don't tell me." Begs Erika. Tyson stays still. "Oh, God!" Sighs Erika, taking her hand out. Tyson sends her a sad look.

"You know I'm your friend and… well…" Tyson looks to Erika, who was about to cry any moment. "I'm sorry!" Erika tears fall from her eyes. "But it get pink!"

Erika looked to Tyson for a few seconds, trying to assimilate all the things Tyson said.

"Wait… do you said pink?" asks her. Tyson smiles and says yes. Erika makes a great smile and hugs Tyson. "Oh, God! I'm pregnant! I can't believe it!"

"Strange?" says the woman. "The most girls about her age would get sad for knowing that!"

Tyson and Erika left the pharmacy, not after the woman drawn them in question about how they had sex. Erika was flowing joy. Tyson was happy for finally see some delight in his friend face.

"How are you going to tell Kai?" Asks Tyson. Erika looks to him. "If he cannot get strong emotions. He is going to pissed out, you know that." Erika looks to the ground, trying to find out there the answer.

"I have no idea!" tells Erika. "Kai is no longer the same. He is not so blushed as he was before. He gets tired very easily and… he is breathing with difficulty. I don't know what to do." Tyson looks to her and gets and idea.

"I don't you let me solve the problem?"

The two reached home, Max was still watching the novel, but now Kai was with him. Erika was right, Kai looked very bad. When they entered, Kai looked to them.

"Where were you?" asks him. Tyson runs near Kai and hugs him, putting his hand on Kai's face and turning it to Erika.

"Tell me, Kai, when you look to Erika, how many persons do you see?" asks Tyson. Kai thought the champion was not ok.

"What do you mean with that? I saw one! Erika!" answers Kai. Erika blushes and Tyson smiles.

"Well, Kai, in that case, you will be needing glasses, because I can saw two persons there!" tells Tyson. Kai looks to Tyson, finding strange him. But, suddenly, Kai realizes what was Tyson talk about.

"Erika!" Kai looks to Erika, smiling a lot, in a way none of his friend had never see. "You… You are pregnant?" Erika smiled and makes signs with her head. Kai runs to her and hugs his girlfriend a lot. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a daddy! Oh, thank you, Erika, thank you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Kai!" Erika looks to Kai and they give a lovely kiss.

Max looks to Tyson and both smiled, saying an "Oh!" Ray entered the room and saw Kai and Erika kissing. Ray swallowed in dry and gets back to the kitchen.

"I cannot find words to thank what you have made for me!" says Kai, caressing Erika's face, making her to blush. "Now I know why do I love you so much, none girl would do 10 of what you had already make for me."

"Don't said that, you're making me blush!" says Erika. Kai looks to her, more and more overjoyed and starts crying. Erika looks to him and Kai fainted. "Kai!" Tyson and Max run to them. "Kai, say something, please!" begs Erika, trying to wake Kai.

"Were the hell have I putted Voltaire's number!" yields Tyson, searching for the number in his mobile. "Here it is!"

"Kai, hold on!" begs Erika, looking hopefully to Kai.

"Voltaire is coming! Let's just hope Kai held on." Says Tyson.


	6. Testing love

+ Testing love + 

The doctor had exam Kai and said he would be ok he just needed to rest. Erika didn't leave Kai's bed for a single second. Two days after, Kai wake up. Erika was sleeping at the bottom of his bed. Kai smiled and caressed her hair. The boy got up and went to the kitchen. Ray was there, such as Tyson and Max, taking their breakfast.

"Kai!" Says Tyson, happy for seeing his friend with health. "How are you?"

"Fine." Says him, getting a glass of milk. " How is Erika going? Has she already had any of that pregnant stuff?"

"Well, she is very hungry, but Ray is feeding her well." Tells Tyson. Kai looks to Ray, who blushed.

"Ray, I need to speak with you, in private." Warns Kai. Ray became worried. What would Kai want with him?

"I thought he were friends, what do you want to hide from us, Kai?" asks Tyson. Kai doesn't answer. Ray gets up. "Ray?"

"Ok, Kai. I'm going to listen what you have to tell me!" Ray leaves the kitchen, following Kai.

The two entered Ray's bedroom. Kai went near the window and starts speaking.

"I know you love my girlfriend, and I'm sure you will try to date her right after my death…"

"You're wrong!" says Ray. "I'm not..."

" What? You aren't? Don't play with me, Ray; I know you are going to do that. The faster I get buried, the faster you will run to Erika." Presumes Kai.

"Kai, you are my friend, I'll never do anything to hurt you, especially if we are speaking about Erika." Says Ray, sad for knowing Kai don't trust him. "It's true I love her, but is also true I never try to do anything to break your relationship. I though you trust me, Kai."

"I do, Ray." Kai looks to Ray and the Chinese was able to see Kai crying. "I do. We are speaking about the girl I love and my child. I don't want them to suffer. I need to know how much you love Erika." Asks Kai. Ray became confused.

"Love is something we cannot measure." Remembers Ray. Kai gets near him and caresses Ray's face.

"But it is something we can test." Tells Kai and kisses Ray in the mouth. Ray blushed a lot. "I wanna see how big is your love for Erika." Ray realized what Kai was about to do.

"It bigger that you can imagine!" tells Ray, very nervous. Kai lays Ray in the bed and get above him. Ray bits his lip, while Kai unties the Chinese clothes, kissing Ray's neck. "I though you couldn't have strong emotions?"

"Making love with Erika is a strong emotion. Making love with you is a concerned father's duty!" says Kai, untying Ray's trousers. Ray couldn't believe he was making love with Kai. The Chinese felt Kai in his body and starts crying. Ray loved Erika so much, the much he needed to support that. Kai really knew how to test Ray's feelings and his true intentions. Ray was feeling in a way he never felt in his entire life. It was a mixed of pleasure and love. He was proving how much he loved Erika, no matter what, he will hold on. Ray was testing him self. The Chinese looks to Kai, very blushed and with a bright on his eyes.

"UH!" moans Ray. Kai left him. Ray was hugging Kai, and, for a few seconds, Ray felt like he was gay. Kai was very pale and breathing with difficulty. Ray was still recovering from all that emotions. "Kai… uh! Why this? There wasn't easier ways to prove my love for Erika?"

"Maybe… but, once this was the hardest…" Kai smiled. "Promise me, Ray…" Ray realized Kai was about to faint. "Promise me you will take care of my sweetheart and my son!" Kai grabs Ray's arms with his vision muddy. "Promise me you won't let nothing bad happen to them. Promise me you will make Erika the happiest girl on the world!"

"Kai…" whispers Ray.

"Promise me! Please, Ray!" begs Kai, very close to faint.

"I promise. I swear to you I'll do what you have asked me!" Promises Ray. Kai smiled and faints. Ray accommodates his friend in the bed and covers him, leaving Kai resting. Ray dress up and goes down stairs, combing his hair.

"Ray!" calls a voice. Ray looks to the living room and sees Erika, along with Tyson and Max, who were watching their favorite show "El-Rey dos Hermanos". "Where's Kai?"

"He is sleeping." Tells Ray. Erika looked worried to him. "Don't worry! He is fine! He just needed to rest."

"My sweetheart!" sighs Erika, looking to the stairs.

"By the way, Ray!" calls Tyson. Ray looks to him. "Why were you moaning?" Ray blushes.

"I… I… I was… looking for something in my closet and I hurt myself." Lays Ray. Tyson and Max were not convinced.

"You hurt yourself?" questions Max.

"That doesn't look like a pain's moan. It looked more like… Gosh! I don't know what it looked like!" says Tyson. Ray sighs. "Come on, Ray, have a sit!" Ray blushed and felt a small pain in the butt when he eared the word "sit", well thought, Ray realizes he was not going to be able to sit again the following days.

The next day, the BladeBreakers were having lunch, one very cute made by Ray, and Tyson couldn't stop speaking about Kai's child and how he was going to raise it.

"You will see! I'll teach him how to fish!" Tells Tyson.

"My son will not need to fish." Remembers Kai. "He will be very rich. He will have person who will fish for him."

"Come on, Kai! You're son will need to have fun, otherwise he will be so damn serious has you." Says Tyson. Kai rolls his eyes and looks to Erika, hugging her. Erika smiles and kisses Kai face. Max looks to them and then to Ray, who haven't touched the food yet.

"Tyson, why don't you go to the shop today. The house needs supplies." Asks Kai. Tyson looks serious to Kai.

"Why should I do that?" asks Tyson, thinking Kai was joking.

"Because I pay all of yours expenses." Remembers Kai. Tyson shuts up and becomes frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you." Says Max, but Tyson's upset didn't improve.

The two go shopping, leaving Kai and Erika alone in the living room and Ray in the kitchen. The Chinese still thought about the things Kai begged him to promise.

"Will I be able to make Erika happy?" asked Ray to him self.

Kai and Erika were in the couch. Erika was kissing Kai, but he was not showing the same enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asks Erika. Kai looks to her.

"You know, I never felt fine to made you having sex with me, just because I needed to have a child. That was not what I wanted for our special moments to be." Admits Kai. Erika looks to him and smiles.

"You have never obligated me to do anything. And the fact that we have sex in odd conditions doesn't change anything. I don't know if you remember, but your first time was in a nursery bed in Biovolt, in a place full of vigilance cameras. Second though, our relationship was never normal." Tells Erika. Kai felt better. "And, if you want…" Erika jumps to Kai's lap and starts untying is trousers. "I can show you we can make love without any concern. I'm already pregnant, so there is no reason for us to have sex, that's why we are going to have it. Right here, right now!"

Kai smiled to Erika. The girl puts her skirt up and Kai unties her chemise and the two begin coupling.

Ray enters the room and sees that scene. The Chinese leans against the wall and watch them making love. Ray just wanted to get away from there, but he couldn't stop looking. The girl he loved was having sex, right in front of him. Ray felt his tears falling trough his face. His feelings were wound. Ray falls down trough the wall and putted his hands on his head. The Chinese looked like he was going to unmake him self in tears. Ray tried not to look, but his eyes were locked.

Kai stopped, once he could get anymore. Erika held him in her arms and caressed her love.

"It's better for you to sleep, ok?" says Erika. Kai doesn't answer. "Kai?" Erika puts her fingers in Kai's neck. "Kai? Come on Kai don't do this to me! WAKE UP!"

Ray looks to them and runs to help Erika. The girl was holding Kai in her arms.

"What happen?" asked Ray, checking if Kai was ok.

"He fainted! It's all my fault!" cries Erika. Ray looks to her and caresses her face.

"You just wanted Kai to feel better." Tells Ray. Erika looks to him. Kai starts moving and opens his eyes.

"KAI!" screams Erika, hugging him. "I thought you were dead! Thank God, you're ok!"

"I just felt fuzzy, don't be worried." Says Kai, hugging Erika. Ray realizes he shouldn't be there and leaves.

"I never felt so bad in my life!" confesses Erika, crying. "Don't scare me like that again, please!"

"Hey, it was just a faint!" calms Kai. "I have a present for you!" Erika looks to Kai. "I bought it yesterday and I wanted to gave it to you and I think this is the moment. Wait here!" Kai gets up and goes up stairs. Erika follows him with the eyes and, seconds later, Kai was back again with a little box on his arms.

"What's that?" asks Erika. Kai gives her the box and Erika opens it. A very cute puppy was inside. It was a little husky with big blue eyes and very cute. "A puppy!" Erika picks up the puppy with care, trying not to hurt the baby dog.

"I wanted to give him to our child, but once I will not see him, I've decided to give it to you. Its name is Ornulu." Tells Kai. Erika smiled to him.

"Thank you!" Erika looks to Kai and they kiss.

A week later, Voltaire's doctor told the Kai it will be better for him to go to a warm place, once Russia could broke fragile hearts. So, Voltaire paid them a travel to Hawaii, here they will stay until Kai's baby born.

Tala was going to say bye to his sister.

"I still don't like the idea of you being a mother, and I an uncle." Tells Tala. Erika smiles.

"I'm going to be alright!" calms Erika. Tala smiles.

"Erika!" calls Voltaire. "It's very important, you cannot had visits." Tala looks to Voltaire, angry for the idea of not visit his sister.

"Why?" Asks Tyson.

"I'm sure Boris is going to keep the eye on you and he could realize you're pregnant, so it's better for you to stay unknown." Counsels Voltaire. The millionaire looks to his grandson, sure that was going the last time he will saw him with life. "Kai, I'm sorry for all the constraint I've put you trough."

"Don't worry, I've already forgot." Tells Kai, trying not to cry. Voltaire hugs Kai very tied.

"I'm sorry, grandson!" cries him. Kai realized his grandfather loved him a lot. After hugging his grandfather, Kai was going to say bye to the Blitzkrieg Boys. Spencer was crying a lot.

"Come on, Spencer!" Says Brian. "See the things from the bright side, it's not you who is going to die!" Everybody looked to Brian with a very big will to kill him.

"Brian, you're such an ass hole!" insults Tala. Brian blushes.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" cries Spencer and hugs Kai, surprising the BladeBreaker.

"Take good care of my sister." Asks Tala. Kai looks to him. "Don't expect me to take care of your offspring. You already have three baby-sitters!" Tala looks to Kai, disguising his emotions. "What are you waiting for? Your plane it's right there!" Kai hugs Tala.

"Thank you for let me date your twin sister." Thanks Kai. Tala blushes. "Take good care of her!" Kai leaves and enters the plan, followed by the BladeBreakers.

"I've never thought you mean so much to them!" tells Tyson. Kai sits down sad for knowing that was going to be the last time he was going to see his homeland. Erika sits beside him and hugs him, with Ornulu on her lap. Kai puts his hand on his pocket and takes out his beyblade.

"Tyson, you know I would like to battle you one last time." Confesses Kai. All look to him. Tyson felt bad. "But I can't play beyblade no more."

"It's funny, isn't it?" Says Tyson. "Now that you have power to defeat me, you cannot use it." Kai looks to Tyson. "I'm sure your Mermaid Dranzer would kick my Dragoon easily, but you cannot use it." Kai smiles.

"I can't, but Erika could." Remembers Kai. Erika looks to him. "Mermaid Dranzer is the invincible bitbeast, it holds the powers of my Dranzer and Erika's Mermaid Girl. As long as I love Erika and she loves me, our bitbeast will be invincible. I know now Erika is not in a good position to battle you, once she is pregnant, but, one day, she will defeat you, for me." Kai looks to Erika and both smile.

"I'm sorry, Kai, you may have an invincible bitbeast, but I'm still the world champion, and Erika will not want to battle me, after all, the first time we battle, I won!" tells Tyson, full of self pride.

"If Erika, by any reason, don't want to defeat you, my son will!" tells Kai, all pay attention once more. "He will defeat you, Tyson, I know he will."

"When your son reach my age, I will no longer play beyblade." Tells Tyson.

"But your son will!" says Kai. Tyson looks to him. "And in the moment our sons battle, I'll be watching from above, contemplating the supremacy of my family."

"Men, you are taking this to serious!" Says Max. Kai and Tyson were looking for each other with a fire of battle in the eyes.


	7. ByeBye Sweetheart

+ Bye-Bye Sweetheart + 

Twelve hours later they reached Hawaii. Once more, they stayed in one of Erika and Tala's houses. A little wooden house nears the beach, full of palm trees around, giving a peaceful look to it. The house were near a small town of surfers who, very early in the morning to surf. The BladeBreakers loved the place. The house had only two bedrooms, a bathroom, a past century kitchen and a living room.

"Look!" calls Tyson. "It's a photo from Erika and Tala when they were younger!" All looked to the picture.

"Is that your mom?" Asks Max.

"Yep!" says Erika. "I was cute when I was a baby!" Erika points to her.

"That's you?" says Ray. "You and Tala are really look a like when you were tiny."

"Imagine the scandal if Kai's baby look like Tala! Oh God! I never thought that expecting a baby it would be something so cool!" tells Tyson.

"Wait until you past all of your nights awake!" tells Max. Tyson decided not to answer.

"Why don't' we go to the beach and get some sun?" asks Erika. All put their swimsuits and go to the beach.

Tyson, Max and Ray were playing volley and Kai and Erika were under the sun umbrella. Tyson's mobile rang. The champion jumps trough the sand and gets his trousers, searching for his hi-tech mobile.

"Hi, it's Tyson! HILARY! Oh, my love how is everything?" Tyson was slivering on the phone, happy for his girlfriend to call him. Max and Ray realized he was not coming so fast and decided to have sat.

"It's really nice to see Tyson going well with Hilary!" says Erika. Kai hugs her.

"It's better to see how we are going well!" tells Kai, picking Erika's face and giving her such a big kiss that make Ray and Max fell embarrassed.

"Hilary misses me!" says Tyson, whose ego was increasing. "Oh, I'm so lucky!"

"Yeah, but weeks ago you couldn't even watch her face!" remembers Ray. Tyson ignores him.

"By the way, Erika!" calls Tyson. Kai make a bored face, thinking in thousands of ways to eliminate Tyson from the face of the Earth, one he interrupted his kiss with Erika. "Who is going to be the Godparents of your baby?" Erika realized she hasn't thought in that. "It's going to me and Hilary, it isn't?" Erika looks to Kai.

"Who said it's going to be you?" protests Max. "I not me? I'll be a better godfather than you!"

"Yeah, and why not me?" says Ray. "I could give a lot of love to the baby!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

The three begin fighting, rolling down the beach and continue trough the sea. Kai and Erika watch them.

"I think it's better not tell them that Tala and Brittany also wanted to be the Godparents." Tells Erika.

"We have a problem." Says Kai.

"Knowing you, like I know. I could guess you are going to chose none of the volunteers." Says Erika. Kai smiles.

The days passed and the BladeBreakers knew that Kai's time was ending up. Kai was everyday more tiered and weak. He couldn't leave home and he couldn't do any effort, thing that was making him mad, cause he needed to stay in the couch everyday. Erika brought him food and caressed him a lot. Kai passed the most time of the day sleeping, despite when Max and Tyson come over to see their novel.

"Kai, look!" Erika runs to him and kneels on the ground. "I found this baby clothes in the shop and I found it so cute I needed to buy it." Erika shows a little white clothes to Kai, who found they lovely. Kai releases a small and sad smile. "What?" Kai begins to cry.

"I would enjoy to see our son in that clothes." Says Kai. Erika smiles and hugs him.

"Don't worry! Everything is going to be fine!" calms Erika, sitting in the couch. Kai lays down his head on Erika lap. She caresses his head and covers him with his blanket. Minutes later, Kai stops crying and falls asleep.

Four hours later, Ray enters the living room to call Erika for dinner. The Chinese looks to them and smile, releasing a sad sigh.

"Erika!" whispers Ray. "Erika, dinner's ready!" Erika opens her eyes and look to Ray.

"What? What time is it? Dinner?" Asks Erika. She stretches and looks to Kai, who was being licked by Ornulu. "Sweetheart, it's time to dinner!" Erika caresses Kai's face. "Come on, my lazy sweet. Dinner is on the table!" Kai does not wake. "Oh God!" says Erika. Ray looks to her and then to Kai.

"What's the matter?" asks Ray, kneeling beside Kai.

"Kai's face is cold! Kai is cold… He… He is DEAD!" cries Erika. Tyson and Max run out the kitchen and stay near Erika.

"Are you sure?" asks Tyson, trying to reanimate Kai.

"My sweetheart!" cries Erika. "My love!"

"Lets get him into an hospital!" says Max and helps Ray and Tyson caring Kai.


	8. Here Without You

+Here without you+ 

Kai was immediately inmate in the hospital intensive cares. The BladeBreakers were waiting in the corridor, expecting good news, even when all knew Kai was giving his last breaths. Erika was crying a lot; the idea of Kai dying was destroying her feelings. Max, Tyson and Ray were trying to make her feel better, but they didn't know what to say.

"Erika, you can not be nervous like that, it will be bad for the baby." Warns Max. Erika hugs him and cried more. Max caresses her hair, trying to calm down her.

The doctor comes by and looks to them. All looked to the doctor, trying to figure it out Kai's situation in his expression, but unfortunately, doctors really knew how to hide those things.

"How's Kai?" Asks Tyson. The Doctor looks to him and then to Erika.

"Well…" Says he. All open their eyes wide. "He is not dead…"

"Oh God!" sigh Erika, feeling relief.

"Bu he is in coma!" ends the doctor. Erika faints in Max arms.

"Erika!" calls Ray, reanimating her. Erika opens her eyes, crying a lot.

"In coma? When is he going to wake?" asks Erika.

"Well, when someone enter in coma, we can never tell when that is going to wake. Perhaps, Kai's body entered in coma as a way to stop him for having strong emotions, preserving himself alive for a few more days." Tells the doctor. Erika grabs Max, hurting him.

"What do you mean? Kai can die any moment from now?" Asks Erika.

"He could die or…" the doctor looks to them.

"Or what?" asks Tyson.

"Or is body could maintain in coma as a way to regenerate, recovering the aorta and perhaps, wake up some day" tells the doctor.

"Wait, you are saying, my sweetheart can live?" asks Erika.

"It's a very remote change, but…" tells the doctor. Erika smiles. "The regeneration of the body could take months, perhaps years, if I were you I would try to live my life and when Kai wakes, you could think about going back to him."

"I…" Erika was thinking about what she was going to do. "Well, I'll try to take my pregnant to the end, and then, well… then I'm going to see what I can do!"

The BladeBreaker went home, happy to know that Kai was not dead, although, he was in coma. Erika was decided to be a very good mother and take care every concern a good mother should take, and that means, don't do efforts. That also mean Tyson, Ray and Max had got to do every shore.

Seven months passed. Erika's belly was so big she could put a plate on it and eat food from there. The BladeBreakers were watching "El-Rey dos Hermanos". Erika was crying a lot, emotional by the drama scene in the show.

"Poor little Fernandez! He found out his stepmother was his sister!" cries Erika. Max, who loved the show, was also crying, hugging Erika, such as she hugged him.

"Look at them!" says Tyson. "The two are crying because of a novel!"

"But, Tyson, you also love the show?" remembers Ray. Tyson blushes. "Despite, Erika is pregnant she has humor variations."

"Oh yeah! First, she felt sick about everything, even the dog. Second, she slept everywhere, including my bed. Third, you couldn't get clothes to her, but we bough a lot for the baby. And last but not the least, she had humor variations. Two seconds ago she was laughing for the elbows and now she is crying!" reclaims Tyson. When he looked, Erika was looking to him, trying not to cry.

"I'm just an embarrassments in your lives, aren't I?" cried Erika. Tyson realized he had exaggerated.

"No, Erika, I was just…"

"Complaining? I ask to much from you?" cries Erika.

"No!"

"Everybody hates me!" Erika runs to her bedroom. Tyson realized he was behaving like a jerk.

"Good shot, champ!" tells Max, with an angry look. "Erika is already to tired and lonely and just needed you to pull her down to make a feel better about what we feel for her."

"I…" Tyson didn't know what to say.

"When you promise Kai you were going to take care of Erika, it was not for make her cry! Tyson, after this seven months I though I had grown up. But it looks like I was mistaken." Tells Max and sits in the couch. Tyson looks to Ray, who was very mad with him.

"I agree with Max! I only feel pity from Hilary, who have got to have you as a boyfriend!" Ray leaves and goes to Erika bedroom.

She was crying on the bed, with her hands on her eyes. Ray sits near her and hugs the pregnant.

"You know Tyson! Forget about him! We all love a lot to take care of you and your baby!" comforts Ray, putting his hand on Erika's face, turning it to him. "Come on, put a smile upon your face!" Erika cleaned her tears and looked to Ray, who was smiling.

"Ray…" Sighs her and smiles. "You're right! I cannot cry like this! But it's just… I feel so…"

"Erika!" says Ray. "Perhaps you need some one who…" Ray puts his hand on Erika's leg, caressing it. "Could give you love… the love you miss." Erika blushes. Ray gets near and near her, putting his arm around her neck. Ray's lips were closer to Erika's mouth. Ray was going to kiss…

"Erika!" Tyson enters. Erika looks immediately to him, running from Ray's lips. "Erika, I'm so sorry. That was not what meant. You know I'm impulsive! Please forgive!"

Erika looks to Tyson, making an angry face. Tyson was beginning to think he was losing his chances of get his friendship with Erika.

"You were very rude to me, Tyson!" says Erika. Tyson closes his eyes. "But I forgive you!" Tyson smiles and hugs Erika.

"I promise I will never say bad thing about you! You're such a good person!" Tyson felt something. "HEY! Your baby his moving!" Tyson puts his head on Erika's belly. "It's so cool!"

Erika was enjoying having someone to feel her baby, but, on the other side, she was sad… sad for not having Kai…

"I love doing this!" tells Tyson and gets up. "I'm going get Max. HEY MAX!" Tyson runs out of the bedroom, leaving Ray and Erika alone. Ray, blushed, looks to Erika.

"Erika, I…"

"Ray. I told I don't want to have anything while I'm pregnant. I'm sorry… but I still loving Kai… and I don't want to forget that love." Tells Erika. Ray sighs. "You're a very good friend of mine, but I don't wanted to ruin our friendship."

"You wont ruin anything! I love you, Erika!" Says Ray, caressing Erika's belly and getting closer to her. Ray had the feeling that if he stayed one single second more without kissing Erika, his heart, and other thing too, was going to explode. "Stay with me… please… I beg you!"

"It's true? Your son his moving again?" asks Max, entering the room, followed by Tyson. The two put their heads on Erika's belly, caressing it with them. "This is awesome, dude."

"Oh, my Sammy!" says Tyson.

"Sammy?" yields Max. "He is not going to be Sammy! She will be Michelle!"

"Who said it's going to be a girl?" asks Tyson. "It's going to be a boy!"

"You will see she will be a very pretty girl, named Inês!" tells Ray.

"No, Sammy!"

"Michelle!"

"Inês!"

The three begin fighting. Erika watches them, remembering that was the sixth time that week they argue because of the baby's name and it's sex. Erika smiles for see them so concerned about her child.

"Wheel guys, I would love a lot to chare your discussion, but it's five o'clock and I need to visit someone!" tells Erika, getting up. The three were so worried about the name of the baby that they haven't noticed Erika's depart.

Erika walks to the routes of the island and she gets to the hospital. Erika enters and goes to a bedroom. There, Kai was sleeping in a comfy bed, linked to a machine. Erika changes the old flowers, putting there new ones. The girl sits in a bench near Kai's bed. She looks to him and smiles.

"Hi, Sweetheart! I come today, just like all the other days. I hope you could listen to me. Tyson, Ray and Max were arguing again about the baby's name. You never told me the name you wanted." Erika sighs and picks Kai's hand and puts it on her belly. "Our child his moving. Two more weeks and out baby is going to be born. Are you listening, Kai? Our child!" Tears fall down. It was to hard for Erika to see Kai in that position. He was in coma since seven months ago, but Erika could never accept that. "Christmas is next week. I… I will buy you a present!" Erika grabs Kai's hand and gets up. "I will be back tomorrow. Bye!" Erika takes Kai's oxygen mask out and kisses him. "I love you." Erika puts his mask back on its place and leaves, always looking for her sleeping boyfriend.

Erika gets home and find out the three BladeBreakers were not there. Erika goes to their bedroom, which smelled like a bad treated horse, but they were not there. Erika decided to give up and sits in the couch, watching the marathon of "El-Rey dos Hermanos".

An hour later, they get back, full of bags. Erika looks to them.

"What's all that?" asks Erika.

"Oh, Erika! We were Christmas shopping and we found a very cool store of baby stuff!" tells Tyson.

"We bought you a lot of things!" tells Ray, putting down the bags.

"And we bought this!" tells Tyson, showing a book. "How to take care of a baby, the perfect manual for jerks!"

"Do you thing it's better than the last you bought?" asks Erika. "After all, the toy in which you were trying to take care just like a baby, it's without any chance of recovering."

"It was not that bad!" tells Tyson, pretending the toy was ok.

"Oh, Yeah! It's just missing two arms and a leg!" remembers Max, making Tyson blush.

"And you are forgetting the head!" remembers Ray.

"Hey, the head was not me, was Ornulu!" tells Tyson.

"Actually, the situation is not very pleasant." Tells Erika. "My baby is going to be born on two weeks and none of us know how to change a single diaper."

"But we know you to put him a sleep!" tells Tyson.

"That's because our Nenuco couldn't cry!" tells Max.

"Ok!" says Tyson with a loser face. "We suck at baby caring!" All put a sad face. Tyson gets up "But we are going to be a great parents, one way or another!"

All smiled and became happier.

"Now, where is Ornulu?" Tyson looks to the house corner. "Ornulu! Here boy!" Tyson whistles, but there was no sign of the little dog. "Where the Hell is that dog?"

"Perhaps it's to scared!" tells Max.

"Yeah, the last time you also tried to put a diaper on Ornulu, and you hurt the poor dog!" remembers Ray. Tyson blushes.

"There it is!" Screams Tyson, looking under the couch. "Here boy!" Tyson picks Ornulu. "It's incredible that after this months the dog haven't grown up a single centimeter."

"Oh, Tyson!" Erika takes Ornulu out of Tyson's lap. "Ornulu is one of the Biovolt's genetic changed dogs, perhaps it's because that it does not grow." Erika caresses Ornulu, making the dog happier.

"It's cute like that!" Says Max. Tyson looks to Ornulu, making the dog becoming scared.

They all sat down and decided to forget about trying to put a diaper on Ornulu. Erika felt a pain on her belly, pain that was noticed by the BladeBreakers.

"What's wrong?" asks Ray, worried with Erika's pain face.

"My belly… uh! It's hurting me!" Erika was suffering.

"Do you think it's the baby?" asks Max, concerned about her.

"But, was not suppose the baby to be born in two weeks?" asks Tyson.

"It could come earlier!" tells Max.

"Come on! We'll take you to the hospital!" says Ray, helping Erika getting up.


	9. Christmas Present

+ Christmas present+ 

Erika enters the hospital on Ray's arms. A nurse saw her and sent the BladeBreaker to the birth room. The nurses changed Erika's clothes and put her on a bed. Erika was sweating a lot. Tyson, Ray and Max were watching from the outside window. The doctor came by.

"Can we be it Erika?" asks Tyson, very nervous.

"All the three of you?" asks the doctor, surprised. They all say yes. "Well, only the father can see the birth."

"We are Kai substitutes!" tells Max.

"Let us see!" asks Tyson. "Erika will need someone to hold her hand. Please, doctor!"

"I don't know, …" says the doctor, thinking. "Ok! You can come. Dress the suits!" The three release a big smile and dress up.

Erika was in the birth room, breathing with difficulty. The three entered.

"Erika!" they all said. Ray holds one of Erika's hands and Max the other. Tyson puts his arms around Erika's neck, helping her putting the head up.

"You are going to be ok!" calms Max.

"Yeah! We are all here!" says Tyson, cleaning Erika's wet face.

"We will never let you alone!" says Ray, blushing. Erika looks to them and smiles.

"Guys! Thank you…"

"Well Erika, it looks like your child wants to see the world. Pull, Erika, pull!" says the doctor. Erika was making a lot of strength, binding Ray and Max's hands. Erika looks up and saws Tyson telling her to hold on.

Suddenly, they hear a cry. The doctor makes a smile. The three look to him and, moments later, there was a little baby crying.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy boy!" says the doctor. The three BladeBreakers look to him and smiled overjoyed.

"I told it was going to be a boy!" says Tyson, very happy. "Max, Ray, I want my hundred dollars!"

"Erika, you're a mummy!" says Max. Erika was too tired and her vision was fuzzy.

Everything around her begins to disappear and she was now in a beautiful field of flowers and butterflies. Erika was now wearing a pretty white dress. She looks a side and sees Kai. The boy was also dressed in white and was caressing her face.

"Kai!" she said, blushing. Kai smiles.

"Thank you!" Says Kai and gets near Erika, closing his eyes…

"Erika!" calls Tyson. The girl had fainted. Tyson was trying to wake her, but it was useless. "Hey doc, Erika is not ok!"

"She must faint because of the effort she had done to gave birth. She just need to sleep a little while." Calms the doctor. The BladeBreakers look to him.

"Well, after the birth, is usually for the father to give a bath on the baby." Tells a nurse. "Which of you want to try?"

The BladeBreakers look to her and begin to look to each other. None of them know how the give a bath to a newborn.

"Once all of you are Kai's substitutes, I think all of you should give this baby a bath." The doctor gives Tyson Erika's son, who was crying a lot.

"But…" Tyson was trying to explain they couldn't.

"Don't worry, I will teach you!" says the nurse, realizing the horror faces of the BladeBreakers when they saw the baby. The nurse brought a washbasin full of warm water and a towel. "Well." She picks the baby and holds him. "You need to hold him by his belly, without hurting him. After that, you put a little bit of water in this cup and then drop it, slowly, upon the baby. After that, you need to clean him, carefully." The nurse gives Tyson the baby, who had began to cry once more, annoying them.

Tyson never hold on his hands something so small and so fragile. The champ was afraid to hurt the tiny baby and tried to give in bath. The nurse was always telling him how to do it. Ray and Max helped him, also trying to give bath. After fifteen minutes of "It's not like that!" "You are doing it wrong!" "Let me try!" "You are wetting me!" Kai and Erika's child was cleaned and dressed up. Max decided to take some notes to provide future mistakes. Now, the BladeBreakers were on Erika's hospital room, waiting for her to awake.

"He looks a lot like Kai!" notice Max, while Tyson was holding the sleeping baby.

"I think his nose looks like Erika's." says Ray. The three were fascinated for the baby. The baby awakes and stretches opening his mouth. The BladeBreakers release a sigh. The newborn opens his eyes and looks to Tyson.

"He has blue eyes!" whispers Max. The baby looks to Max.

"Hi there, little fellow!" says Tyson. The baby looks to him and begins to cry high, scaring everybody. "What?"

"Give me him!" Says Ray, picking the baby. "Hello! Say hi to your uncle Ray!" the baby stops crying and watches Ray. "Come on, my fluffy, there is no reason to cry!" the baby cries again. Tyson laughs from Ray's failure.

"Let me try!" Max takes the baby out of Ray's arms and tries to make him sleep. "Sleep my little baby, there is no reason to fear, sleep my little baby, uncle Max is here!" the child stops crying and looks to Max. "Do you want a soother?" the baby seemed to be enjoying Max, after all, he was not crying.

"Hey, what do you do know? The baby likes Max!" says Tyson.

The doctor entered the room and looked to them.

"It looks like you are enjoying being daddies. Well, I need to speak with you three." Tells the doctor, all looked to them. "You know, Erika just gave birth and once she is to young, she will need to rest, unless a month."

"And the baby?" asks Tyson.

"You will need to take care of him without Erika. She needs a totally rest. Only give her the baby when he needs to be nursed." Advises the doctor.

"But…"

"I think it will be better if you do turns, eight hours each, or maybe, one day for each one of you." Tells the doctor.

"I vote for the days!" says Max.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Ok then, good job. If you need something or some advice, come to the hospital or phone me!" says the doctor and leaves.

Erika opens her eyes. She was very blushed and confused. Ray looks to her and notices she was awakening.

"Hey, how is our favorite mother?" asks Ray, caressing Erika's face.

"See Erika," calls Tyson, picking the baby from Max arms and showing him to Erika. "Sammy had born!"

"Who said he is Sammy?" starts Max. "He is Maximilion."

"Yeah, he is not a Sammy, he is a Jordan."

"Sammy!"

"Maximilion!"

"Jordan!"

The three were looking to each other, roaring a lot. Erika stretches her arms and gets her son, caressing him and smiles. The BladeBreakers stop their fight and watch Erika.

"He is going to be, …" says Erika. "Kaiser…" Tyson, Ray and Max, were disappointed for none of their names were picked. "Kaiser Hiwatariov Junior."

"Well, Kaiser is fine, but I think Sammy it would be better!" says Tyson.

"It will be Kaiser!" Says Erika, holding her son with the arms on the air. "Or, to be more cute, Kai Jr. After all, he looks a lot like his father."

"Erika, now the baby had born, ah…" Tyson blushes. Erika looks to him, putting down her baby, who begins to look to Erika's breasts.

"Yes, Tyson?"

"Well… He needs a godfather and I know Ray and Max are good persons, but I'm better then them!" says Tyson, filling up his lungs with air. Ray and Max watch him, openmouthed. "So, I Think I should be Kai Jr's godfather!"

"Sorry Tyson, but Kai already had chose Kai Jr's godfather and he accepted." Says Erika. Tyson opens his mouth wide.

"What? Kai hadn't chose me?" laments Tyson. "Son of a… Who is going to be?"

"Don't worry, when I get home I phone him." Says Erika. Kai Jr was pulling Erika's shirt, trying to take it of. "Looks like some one is hungry!" Tyson, Max and Ray look to Erika, very hopeful. Erika realized what they wanted to see. "Turn back!" says her.

"Come on! You are not going to make us miss Kai Jr first nursing?" says Tyson. Erika sends him an angry look. "Ok, we turn back!" They turn and Erika nurses Kai Jr.

"You can look again!" says Erika and they look. "Man, nursing is something so… so… comforting…" Erika caresses her son's tiny blue hair.

After three days, the doctor gave Erika a license to go home and rest. She was going out the hospital, while the boys cared her baggage.

"Guys, go on! I need to…" Says Erika. Tyson smiled to her.

"Take your time!" says him and the three waited for her on the front door. Erika smiled and get inside the hospital. Ray looked to her and sighs.

"Do you think, now she had the baby, she will look to me?" asks Ray. Tyson and Max smile.

"She told you she wants to be lonely while her baby was on her belly, now that Kai Jr has already born, I think you could try better to make her happier and your girlfriend, so Max would give me back my 50$" Says Tyson. Max looks to him. Ray sighs and looks to the hospital, waiting for Erika.

Erika entered Kai's room and sits near him. Tala's sister caressed Kai's face.

"Sweetheart, our son had born!" Erika puts Kai Jr in Kai's belly. "See, It's a boy! I name him Kaiser."

Kai Jr was looking to Kai's face, unrecognizing it. Erika picks Kai's hand and puts it on Kai Jr's back. Erika makes a sad smile.

"I only wish you could saw our son. He is so full of life." Says Erika. She looks to Kai Jr and pick him. "It's time to go home, my love. Uncle Tyson, uncle Ray and uncle Max are waiting." Erika stops on the door and looks to Kai. "I love you, Kai, no matter how many years had past, no matter how my life had change, I'll always love you, and I'm going to make our son the best Beyblader ever, remember that, Kai." Erika smiles and she leaves.

Kai was on his bed, unconscious but tears fell from his eyes.

The BladeBreakers left the hospital and went home, unknowing they were being followed.


	10. Babysitting

The BladeBreakers reached home. Ray putted Erika on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Erika was very tired, just like the doctor said. Tyson and Max were holding Kai Jr, who was asleep.

"I still can't believe that I'm a mother…" Says Erika. The boys smile to her.

"Don't worry, we will take care of your son. We already arranged all." Tells Tyson. Erika looks to him, curiosed. "I will take care of Kai Jr on Mondays and Thursdays. Max in Tuesdays and Fridays and Ray in Wednesdays and Saturdays and on the Sundays we all help you!"

"It's my son… you don't need to…"

"Hey!" interrupts Max. "Now is our nephew, ok? Don't worry. You need to rest. We will do the rest." Erika smiles. "I think Kai Jr needs to change clothes. Tyson, why don't you come with me?" asks Max.

"Ah? Why me?" asks Tyson. Max looks to him and makes a signs, pointing with the head to Ray, who was looking to Erika with a hopefully eyes. "OH! I see! Let's go!"

Tyson and Max leave the bedroom, leaving Ray and Erika alone. Ray sits down on Erika's bed. Erika was looking to a picture of her mother holding her and Tala when they were young.

"Erika…" says Ray, but Erika cuts him.

"My mother… Julya… she… my father never loved her. They were obligated to have sex. Tala and me, we only born because of Biovolt's plans to have an invincible bitbeast… and because of that… I never had a happy family… a happy life. But… seven years ago… I meet Kai on a different way. I always knew him, but… those roses… we fell in love. Kai was always there, supporting me. Now…" Erika cries. "Now I have none! My brother is far from me, such as my stepsister and my stepmother. I feel so…"

"You aren't alone!" Says Ray, grabbing Erika's tearful face. "I'm here! I will never let you alone. If only you give me a chance!" Ray was very close to Erika their noses were touching. "I wont let you down! Be my girlfriend, Erika!"

"Ray…" Erika wants Ray to leave her, but she had no strengths to push him away. "Kai was my only boyfriend, and I was his only girlfriend. We shape each other. I teach Kai how to love, such as him teach me how to do it. I don't know how to love another person… It would seem a lot of strange to me be kissing another person besides Kai." Ray felt sad when he eared that, but kept Erika close to him. "I don't know… I still love Kai a lot."

Ray was looking to her, as the sea waves were sounding in the beach while the surfers were making a party and a car came closer. Erika was trying not to look on Ray's eyes. The Chinese wanted to be her boyfriend, supporting her on everything.

"I love you, Erika," Whispers Ray, looking to Erika's lips and closing his eyes.

"No, Ray. Stop. Leave…" begged Erika, very low. Ray blushes and kisses her. Erika starts to cry. She saw Ray only as a friend; being kissed by him was something very strange. Erika was paying attention to everything around her, except Ray's kiss. She eared steps. They looked familiar… and at the same time they seem to bring her some tranquility. Erika's arms fell and leave Ray's ones. She was feeling so weak. Someone opens the door.

"WHAT!" screams a voice with a Russian accent. Ray leaves Erika and looks to the door. Tala was there, along with Spencer and Brian. Tala was not very happy for seeing his beloved sister in the arms of a pauper without a place to fell dead Chinese. "What the fuck is this? What are you atypical Chinese doing with my twin sister?"

Ray looks to Tala, very blushed, without doing a single move. Erika looks to her brother an, with a big effort, smiles, fainting right after that. Ray looks to her, realizing his situation just got worst.

"Erika…" Ray shacks Erika, but she was not awakening. "Com on, say something!"

"Chinese from the Hells!" screams Tala, taking a gun out of his pocket. "I'm going to fuck you so much!" Tala shots, the bullet passed very closer to Ray's arm, scratching it. Ray screamed. "You're so scrod"

Ray runs and jumps trough the window, landing on the beach and starts running. Tala jump right after him, followed by Spencer and Brian, who were very excited for seeing Tala kicking Ray's butt.

"Tala, wait." Begs Ray, maintaining a safety distance from Tala, who was recharging. "I love your sister! I don't want to do her any arm." Tala was not convinced. The Russian pointed his gun again and started to shot Ray once more. Ray run trough the beach followed by the eyes of everyone curiosed.

"Fuck!" says Tala. "My gun can reach him!"

"I brought my bazooka!" says Spencer, showing an enormous weapon.

"I have a sniper!" says Brian. Tala takes the weapon out from Brian's hands and points to Ray. The Chinese realized his doom.

"Say your prays, Ray. After these, you will never be able to do babies." Says Tala. Ray had no place to hide.

"Stop, Tala!" says a voice. Tala looks aside and sees Tyson and Max, who was caring Kai Jr. "You can not kill Ray!"

"Give me a good reason!" says Tala. Tyson looks to Tala with challenging eyes.

"Ray will help us taking care of your nephew and he's helping Erika feel better!" tells Tyson. Tala looked to him and then to the awaken baby in Max arms.

"My nephew?" Tala gives the sniper to Brian and goes near Max, grabbing Kai Jr. "I'm an uncle! He is so tiny!" Tala picked Kai Jr, holding him in a very incorrect way.

"You're not holding him well!" says Spencer and shows Tala how to do it correctly. "It's like this!" All were surprised with Spencer gift to hold babies.

"Son of a bitch! How do you do that?" asks Brian. Spencer blushes.

"Tatiana showed me how!" says him. Tala gets back his nephew and blushes.

"He is just like Kai… but he has blue eyes like me!" says happily Tala. "Ok! I don't kill Ray! But if he touches my sister again… he is an emasculated man. Did I make my self-clear, Ray?" Ray blushes.

"What are you three doing here?" asks Max.

"I came by to give my sister our godmother (his stepmother) presents. Since our father left us with her and my stepsister, every single year she full us with gifts." Tells Tala. "Lets come in. We need to catch this afternoon flight to Moscow."

All go in and Tala leaves the presents and starts to sliver his nephew.

"Look at him! He is so handsome!" says Tala, making tickles on Kai Jr's belly. "He is definitely from my family!"

"So, Tala, does Voltaire know about his grand grandson?" asks Max.

"Well, once none of you phoned us, he does not know about it, but I'm going to inform him." Says Tala.

"Our only concern is if Boris find out that Kai has a son." Says Spencer.

"Yeah! He was already distrustful about our trip to Hawaii without a reason." Tells Brian.

"You need to be very careful!" prevents Tala, looking to Tyson, Ray and Max. "Boris could came by and do anything my Kai Jr or Erika."

"Don't worry!" says Tyson, putting his closed hand on his breast. "We will take care of Erika as if we were taking care of ourselves."

"That exactly what's scares me." Says Tala.

In the night, Tala went to Erika's bedroom, putting the baby on his cradle. Kai Jr was awaken, waiting for being feed. Tala touches Erika's shoulder. The girl wakes and looks to her brother.

"Tala… you came to see me… Thank you!" Says Erika, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm worried about you, …" says Tala, caressing Erika's face. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just a little lonely." Erika looks to the clock and realizes it was time to nurse Kai Jr. she picks her baby and nurses him, don't asking Tala to turn back, like she did with the BladeBreakers. "He is so cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Tala caressed the blue haired head of Kai Jr, who was very happy sucking milk from Erika's breast. "Well, I need to leave. _Dasvidania_!" Tala kisses Erika's face and leaves.

Two days later, it was Tyson's turn to take care of Kai Jr, and it was being a hell of a day. Tyson was all dirty, full with baby food, milk and something he didn't want to know what was. Kai Jr never stopped crying, doing it more often and more loudly than before. Tyson was going nuts, undressing his hair.

"Baby from the demons!" screams Tyson, holding Kaiser with his hands. "Can't you just shut up for a minute?" Kai Jr looked sickly to him.

"Tyson, screaming with the baby won't help out!" advises Max, comfy sit in the sofa, along with Ray, watching "_El-Rey dos Hermanos_".

"This can not get any worst." Says Tyson, defeated. He looks to Kai Jr. The baby vomits, dirtying up Tyson. "AAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH!" screams Tyson, completely desperate. "I cannot take this anymore!"

"Don't worry Tyson!" says Ray. "It's only missing fourteen hours till midnight." Tyson collapses, screaming more.

"Where have I put myself into!" laments Tyson. "This… baby…" Kai Jr, full of vomit on his face, seemed to enjoy Tyson's humiliation. "I'm so sick and tired…" Max and Ray realized Tyson was about to do some madness. "I'm going to kill this baby!"

"No, Tyson!" Ray and Max jump over him, trying to avoid Tyson's anger to make real. Tyson fell, throwing Kai Jr on the air. The baby flight trough the room, very happy. Ornulu runs, trying to catch the baby. The BladeBreakers noticed Kaiser's missing and looked to the air, seeing the flying baby in slow motion. They get desperate and started to scream.

Someone opens the door and safely catches the baby. Kaiser looks up and sees someone he never saw before, a blue haired person, with brown eyes and a great style.

"Don't worry, baby. You're safe now." Says the man. Kai Jr smiles in a baby way.

"Hiro!" say the BladeBreakers.

"Tyson!" Hilary enters the room like lighting and runs to hug Tyson, but stops when she sees the mess Tyson was. "What, you were on Iraq or something like that?"

"I was just taking care of Kai Jr, but he destroyed me completely." Says Tyson, happy for seeing his girlfriend again. "Now kiss me!"

"No…" Says Hilary, trying not to touch Tyson's body. "First you have a bath, then you can kiss me!"

"But?"

"Come on, Tyson! You smell like baby shit." Says Hilary. Tyson went to the bathroom, kicking the table and cursing everything.

"Why are you were? We told you we could get any visits!" says Ray.

"I came to pass Xmas with my brother and to do Erika a favor." Says Hiro. "Can I see her?"

"Come on, I show you the way. Besides, it's Kai Jr's nursing time!" Ray picks Kai Jr and takes Hiro to Erika's room.

Erika was awake, looking to the window. The girl seemed to lose the bright on her eyes and all her will to live. Ray enters and becomes sad for seeing Erika like that.

"Erika, Hiro is here to see you, Hilary's to!" announces Ray. Erika doesn't move. Hiro and Hilary look to each other and then to Erika. Ray sits near Erika. "Erika, say something! It's time to nurse Kai Jr." Erika moves her head and looks to Ray, who releases a sad sigh. "You can not stay like that. Come on! You were so happy when Kai Jr born, Why are you sad now?"

"Kai…" whispers Erika, leaving tears. "I miss my Kai… I miss his arms… his body… his lips…" Ray became a little jealous. The Chinese grab Erika and hugs her.

"Your son needs you. Think about it now. Kai wouldn't be happy to see you like that." Says Ray, giving Kaiser to Erika. The girl looks to her son and then to Hiro and Hilary.

"Thank you for coming." Says Erika. Max and Tyson, refreshed and restored, enter in the bedroom. "Thank you for accepting to be my son's godparents."

"WHAT?" Says Tyson. "You picked up Hiro and Hilary to be Kai Jr's godparents? I feel so miserable!"

"Don't be like that, dude" calms Max. "You're already taking care of Kai Jr."

"Tyson is always the one who stays with the hardest job!" says Tyson.

"Erika." Hilary sits down near Ray. "You cannot stay so sad like that."

"I'm fine! Leave me alone." Says Erika, mad with her friends.

"I think we better leave." Whispers Hiro. They left leaving the girls alone with Kai Jr.

"Erika…" Hilary was about to speak, but Erika falls on her arms, crying a lot.

"I miss Kai so much!" cries Erika. "When I was pregnant, I was happy… but now, now I feel lonely… I miss a hug… I miss Kai's hug… I just wanted to be loved again. It's so sad to be lonely like this." Hilary felt sorry for her friend, hugging her.

"Don't worry, Erika. Everything is going to be fine." Hilary caressed Erika's hair. "Why don't you date Ray?" Erika stops hiccupping. "Perhaps you're scared to do it. You scared to date Ray and enjoy it. You scared to left loving Kai." Tells Hilary. Erika looks to her. "Why don't you just try? There's no arm on it! If you dislike, you leave Ray. Come one! I just arrived today and I've noticed Ray's love and it's not small. Living a little will make you fell happier."

Erika gets up from Hilary's lap and looks to the ground, cleaning her tears.

"I'll never stop loving Kai, but… I fear to hurt Ray's feelings. I cannot live a lie, dating with one and loving another. Please, Hilary… I don't know what to do!" Erika fell again on Hilary's arms.

"Don't worry, just let it happen, like Tyson and me did it. You will see you'll enjoy. Ray is an excellent person." Tells Hilary.

"And Kai? And Kaiser?" asks Erika.

"Dating Ray does not mean forgetting about them. Just like you said, you always loved Kai and you always will, but you can not deny Ray's a hot guy and he is so careful." Tells Hilary. "I wish Tyson could be more like him!"

"I will try, but now I need to feed Kai Jr!" says Erika, getting Kai Jr and nursing him.

So, do you think Erika should stay loyal to Kai or that she could give a chance to our Chinese Ray?

Wait for the other chapter.

Kisses for Everyone.


	11. Tyson vs Erika

Tyson versus Erika+ 

Hilary and guys were decorating the house with Christmas stuff. This Christmas was going to be different once they were in a hot climatic region. Max was not helping them because he was taking care of Kai Jr. Max toke care of Kai Jr better than Tyson. The baby was all cleaned and sleeping like an angel.

"Tyson, can you help me out? I can reach the top of the tree!" asks Hilary. Tyson runs to her and grabs her legs. Hilary was trying to put the star on the tree and Tyson looked up to her underpants, blushing. "Ok, Tyson, You can pull me down now!" Hilary estranged that Tyson was still holding her. "Tyson what are you…" Hilary saw Tyson slivering. "TYSON!" Hilary kicks Tyson. The BladeBreaker falls on the ground, still dreaming with Hilary's underpants. "Don't ever look to my underpants again!"

"But they were so… pink!" sighs Tyson. Hilary kicked his butt a lot.

"Calm down, pigeons, Kaiser is asleep." Remembers Hiro. Hilary and Tyson stop fighting, blushing. "Tyson, you're seventeen years old, can't you behave like an adult?"

"I was behaving! An adult looks to his girlfriend's pants!" says Tyson. Hilary punches him again. Ray and Max laugh. "The more you kick me, the more I love you!" says Tyson. He gets up and hugs Hilary.

"Release me, you beast!" says Hilary, but Tyson pulls her nearer him. Hilary blushes.

"Why do I, with all that girl-candidates, I fell in love with you?" says Tyson. Hilary blushes.

"You must think you're very sexy, well you're not!" says Hilary, making an angry face.

"Yes I am!" Tyson grabs Hilary's face and kisses her mouth.

Hiro smiled, happy to see is brother so in love. Max and Ray were also happy. Ray looks to the corridor's door, as if he was expecting Erika to appear any moment and kiss him like Tyson and Hilary were doing.

"Tyson, you have got to lost that vice of kissing me in the middle of a discussion!" whispers Hilary, very blushed and smiling to Tyson.

"You love the way I do it, don't you?" asks Tyson and kisses her again.

Erika enters the room and sees them kissing. She felt bad and with a little envy, once they could hold the person they love in their arms and she not. Tears fell from Erika's eyes and she sniffs. Hiro eared her and looked to the lonely Russian. Erika walks slowly to the coach and sits near Max and Ornulu. Ray and Max look to her. Ray was thinking if he should help Erika or living her alone. Erika looks to Tyson and Hilary, who were kissing a lot. 'Why are they happy and I'm not? Why they have the right to be with the person they love and I'm not? What they have I don't? It's not fear…' tough Erika. Her tears were falling faster while she looked to Tyson and Hilary. 'I was always a good girl… why can't I be happy…' Erika gets up. Hiro feared she could do something foolish.

"Tyson!" calls Erika. Tyson stops kissing Hilary and looks to her, full of Hilary's lipstick marks around his mouth. Hilary felt bad; after all, she was dating Tyson, while Erika was there seeing them and she couldn't be with Kai. "I want a beybatlle with you!"

"Beybatlle?" asks Tyson, surprised with Erika's demand. "But you still in the shelter time? You can not make any effort!"

"I want to battle you! Kai asked me to battle you and I will do it!" says Erika. Tyson could see Erika's determination on her eyes.

"Erika?" calls Tyson. Erika turns back.

"I'm waiting for you outside!" warns her and leaves. All became worried about her.

"Why that?" asks Tyson. "Erika is my friend, I don't want to battle her!"

"Perhaps she get furious for seeing us kissing." Tells Hilary. Tyson takes is Dragoon out of his pocket. "Tyson don't do that!" asks Hilary. "You will accept this madness."

"Kai also told me that now he couldn't play beyblade no more, Erika will have the final battle with me. It's my destiny, Hilary. If I refuse, Erika will never forgive me!" Tyson leaves.

"Unless clean the lipstick!" warns Hilary. Tyson looks to her and then to entrance mirror.

Erika was waiting for him out side, cleaning her tears. Tyson arrives, followed by his friends.

"Are your ready, Tyson?" asks Erika, preparing for battle. Tyson sighs and get ready.

"I'll forgot that you gave birth a few time ago!" warns Tyson.

"I was not expecting nothing more came from you!" tells Erika.

"Get ready!" says Hiro. Tyson and Erika look to each other, very concentrated. "Three! Two! One! Let it Rip!"

Erika and Tyson release their beyblades. Dragoon starts to attack Mermaid Dranzer, but that doesn't seem to worry Erika.

"Kai, wherever you are, watch me winning." Whispers Erika. "MERMAID DRANZER! FLAME TSUNAMI!"

The fire boy mermaid emerges from Erika's beyblades. The bitbeast opens his wings and makes a huge wave of flames that falls over Tyson's beyblade.

"Dragoon!" says Tyson, worried. Dragoon emerges from the flames. The blue dragon appears and attacks Mermaid Dranzer. "Erika, I'm not going to lose, after all, I'm the world champ. Dragoon, Hyper Victory Tornado!"

"I'm stronger then you, Tyson. I know I am!" whispers Erika. She looks to her bitbeast and screams. "Mermaid Dranzer! Melody of Demise!"

"What?" Tyson is caught by surprise. "You bitbeast still can do that attack? But, it's one of Mermaid Girl's attacks!"

"I don't know if you remember, but my Mermaid Dranzer it's the fusion of my Mermaid Girl and Kai's Dranzer. Thing that was only possible because of our true love." Tells Erika. Mermaid Dranzer joins his hands and starts singing. Dragoon starts to feel sleepy. Tears fall from Erika's eyes. "This melody makes me remember when I started dating Kai. We tried to battle a several times, but our bitbeast couldn't attack each other. We tried to battle again and again and, without none of us notice, we were falling in love. As you can see Tyson, battling with you, makes me remember Kai."

"I don't doubt that!" says Tyson, looking to his Dragoon, who was about to fell in the ground. "Don't give up, Dragoon! Come on, Wake!" Dragoon was trying to look to his master, but it was useless.

"When we battle for the first time, Tyson, you had Ray to help you, but now it looks like you are alone." Says Erika. Tyson looks to her. The champion realized she was only battling him to feel free from her loneliness for a while. "Ready to lose, Tyson? Mermaid Dranzer, Fire-spout!" Mermaid Dranzer stops singing and hits Dragoon with his tail. Dragoon flies over the beach and hits the ocean. Erika starts to feel very tired.

"Dragoon!" Calls Tyson, looking to the ocean. Erika was feeling more and more tired.

'What's happening?' Thinks she. 'Why can't I hold on the combat? I'm feeling so tired… By all the other times I used Mermaid Dranzer I never felt like this… I never get so tired… there is something wrong…'

Ray looks to Erika and realized she was not fine.

"Erika…" whispers him.

"She shouldn't be battling. It will be bad for her and the baby!" says Hilary. Hiro was looking to her, also worried. Kai Jr looks to his mom, safely held by Max.

"Dragoon!" calls Tyson. The blue dragon comes out and goes in Mermaid Dranzer's direction. "Hit him!" orders Tyson. Erika was feeling even weaker. Her Mermaid Dranzer looks to her at the same time he stops the attack from Dragoon.

"I… I can't hold any…" Erika was about to fall, but she feels warm arms hugging her, stopping her for falling. Erika feels something she didn't feel since a long time. It was like Kai's hug. "Kai!" whispers her, smiling and putting her hands on her belly where, supposedly, Kai's hands would be. "I can feel you!"

"We will win!" says Kai's voice in Erika's head. Kai's soul was hugging her. Kai was dressed in white, like he was in Kai Jr birth, and had two huge white angel's wings. "I'm here to support you."

"I can feel your heat…" Erika cries of happiness. The Russian girl looks to the battlefield and sees Tyson, ready to attack her. "I will make your dream come true, Kai…"

"Dragoon, Final attack! Hurricane Season!" screams Tyson, already tired.

"Now, Erika!" says Kai's voice.

"Mermaid Dranzer! Flame rug!" screams Erika.

The two bitbeast release their powers, attacking each other. Tyson fell on the ground, worrying Hilary. Erika stood still, feeling Kai's arms and looking to ground were the two beyblades laid, stopped.

"We tied…" Says Erika. "Kai… why?"

"Thank you…" says Kai and releases Erika. She was about to fall, but Ray runs and catches her. "Be in peace… my sweetheart…" Kai caressed Erika's face, while Ray tried to wake her. Ray also felt something strange, like a presence, but he could figure it out what was it. Kai's soul disappears.


	12. Regicide

"Erika! Erika! Wake up!" calls Ray, holding Erika on her arms. She was blushed and, thinking it was Kai, rubs her face in Ray's body. "Come on, Erika! Tell me you're ok!" Ray becomes worried with Erika's delay to wake. Ray starts to cry. "Don't do this to me!" Ray closes his eyes and cries. "Don't leave me…" Erika wake up and sees Ray crying. "I love you, Erika. Don't die! I don't know how to live without you."

"Ray…" whispers her. Ray opens his eyes and sees Erika's fine. Erika smiles to him. "Thank you for caught me." Ray was so happy that he hugs Erika very tie.

"Tyson!" Hilary picks Tyson, who was smiling. "Are you ok, pumpkin?"

"I never though that the best battle of my life would be with a girl!" confesses Tyson. "It's really from Kai to choose a girl like that to be his girlfriend."

"Let's go inside, so you can rest!" says Hilary and helps Tyson getting inside.

"Take me to my bed, Ray!" asks Erika. Ray picks her on his arms. Erika puts her arms around Ray's neck, making him blush. Erika softly smiles to him and Ray returns the smile.

Ray lays Erika on her bed, covering her. Max was also there, holding Kai Jr, who wants to be with his mummy.

"Oh, my baby!" says Erika, trying to caress her son's face, but she was too weak to do it. "Mom's fine. Mom just need…" Erika falls asleep.

"Well, Kaiser, looks like you will need to wait for your milk." Says Max. Kai Jr makes a small lip. "Come on, Let's see how is uncle Tyson doing!" Max looks to Ray, smiles and then leaves.

Ray looks to Erika and caresses her face and then her lips.

"Don't worry, Erika. I'm going to take good care of you, like you did when I was with pneumonia." Ray gets near Erika. "My… " Ray couldn't resist no more and kisses Erika. Erika was asleep, so she didn't feel anything, but Ray was feeling a lot of things.

The Xmas pass and Hiro and Hilary go back to Japan to their BBA courses to become pro's in Beyblade administration. Our friends were alone again taking care of Kai Jr and Erika.

The three BladeBreakers and the baby were watching, as always, "El-Rey dos Hermanos". Today was Ray's turn to take care of Kaiser.

"I'm hungry!" says Tyson. Max looks to him. "Ray, can you do one of those tasty foods only you know how to do it?"

"Tyson, It's my day to take care of Kai Jr! Why don't you make the lunch for a change?" asks Ray. Max sends a horrifying look to the Chinese.

"Ray? The last time Tyson made anything to eat, we went to the hospital!" remembers Max. Tyson laughs.

"But…" Ray was trying to speak, but Kai Jr was pulling is hair with a lot of strength. "I need to take care of the baby!"

"Who votes to order a pizza?" says Tyson, putting his arm up. Max also puts his arm up. Kai Jr, sawing them putting up their arms, do the same with both arms. Ray looks to them.

"You have been eating pizza since Hilary and Hiro went away." Tells Ray. Tyson doesn't seem worried with that. "It will be bad for Erika. She need to eat healthy food so she can nurse Kai Jr." Kaiser makes a baby noise. Tyson sends Ray a trickily smile, such as Max. Ray blushes. "Ok, I do the lunch! But you two need to look out for Kai Jr."

"Don't worry, I do that…" says a sad voice. Erika enters the room, taking her baby from Ray's arms. "Just make a very nice food…" Kai Jr smiles to his mummy.

"Why do you leave your bed? You should be resting!" says Ray, raising his arms to put his hands on Erika's shoulders, but she slowly walk to the sofa.

"I'm sick of that bed…" Says Erika, with anger on her words. "It's makes me going nuts!" Erika sits and Tyson and Max start making funny faces to make Kai Jr laugh.

"Hi there, little Kaiser! Look to uncle Tyson!" Tyson puts his fingers on his nose and makes a funny noise.

"Watch uncle Max!" Max changes his eyes and makes a stupid smile. Kai Jr laughs a lot, but Erika doesn't seem very happy. "What's wrong?" asks Max. Erika looks to him.

"It was suppose my brother had already talk to Voltaire about the baby, but he hadn't phone me yet…" says Erika. "What's taking him so long?"

On Russia, on Biovolt's HQ, Voltaire was alone on his room. Someone knocks the door.

"Come in!" says Voltaire.

"Can I enter, boss?" asks Tala.

"Go head, sit!" says Voltaire. Tala enters and sits. "So, What do you want to say to me?"

"Voltaire, my sister gave birth two weeks ago. I'm only telling you this now, because my godmother wanted me to pass the Xmas and the New Year with her and my stepsister in Portugal." says Tala. Tala and Erika's godmother is their stepmother, they just call her godmother because they think "stepmother" is a cruel world to define someone so cute and concerned like their stepmother, so they call her "godmother". "It's a healthy baby and it his very cute."

"Really?" asks Voltaire, trying to hide his emotions. "How does he look like?"

"Well, he is like a little clone of Kai, except he has his mom eyes and her nose." Tells Kai. Voltaire makes a small smile.

"Good! I'll travel now to Hawaii to recognize that baby as my true heir." Voltaire looks to his agenda, canceling every meeting he had in that day. Tala was happy to know that his sister and his nephew were going to be all right. "I'll just phone to my pilot to bring my jet here…"

BANG!

Tala ears a noise and looks to Voltaire. He was gunshot in the brains. The Old Russian blood falls over his face and the to his clothes. Tala suddenly sees himself crying.

"Voltaire? …" Tala climbs over Voltaire's desk and grabs his clothes. "Come on… you can die! Not now!" Tala becomes desperate. "You were going to recognize my nephew… my sister's sacrifice cannot end like this! If you die, she will have nothing… Voltaire…" Voltaire stands still…dead. Tala, seeing Voltaire was dead, starts crying a lot. "And my sister… and Kai's son? It cannot end like this… what I'm I going to tell her?"

"Kai's son!" says a voice. Tala stops crying and becomes scared. "Now that's interesting!" Tala slowly looks back and sees Boris smiling and holding a gun, which was releasing smoke.

"Boris… how could you do that?" says Tala, worried about what Boris could do, now that he knew about Kai Jr.

"If I can prove that bay his not from Erika, but from another person, a person who cannot raise him, I, as a family friend, could become his guardian. You know what that means, Tala? Means I could take care of that baby's fortune. I could do everything I always wanted to do." Says Boris.

"I won't let you do that!" Tala jumps over Boris, but he grabs his neck and leans Tala over the wall.

"You won't? Tala, now you are a puppet in my hands." Boris binds Tala's neck, making him suffocate. Boris points his gun to Tala's head. "You know, it's very easy to prove that I have the DNA of the "real" mummy in my hands!"

"It's impossible!" moans Tala. "Erika is the mother and her DNA will match with her son's. You cannot find a better DNA for a mother."

"Tala, you are forgetting one thing." Says Boris, victory smiling. "The only part of your DNA that is different from Erika's is that you have an Y instead of a X. all the other 45 chromosomes are totally identical. Which means, Erika's chromosome that had pass to the baby is identical to yours. So, I will use your DNA." Tala looks to Boris, unbelieving in that story, but, with Boris influences in Russia, he could easily prove that Kai Jr was not Erika's son, but Tala's.

"You'll not win, Boris…" says Tala, suffocating. "I will not give my DNA to you…"

"Yes, you will." Says Boris, getting closer to Tala. "By the way… I've killed your mother." Boris holds Tala's face and kisses him. Tala was feeling terrible. He felt like he was kissing a jellyfish. Boris, while kissing, takes out his gun from Tala's head and shots his arms. Tala screams, crying a lot. Boris shots until he's out of bullets. Tala falls on the ground, bleeding a lot. His left arm was attached to the rest of his body only by a few piece of skin. The bone of his arm was broken. Tala looks to his arm and then to Boris, remembering the smile of his mother.

"My… my…" Tala faints. Boris smiles.

"I told you I'll get your DNA!" says Boris. The villain puts his foot on Tala's body and pulls his arm, taking it out. "Well, I think this is enough to prove that Kai's baby's mother cannot take care of him." Boris leaves and left the two bodies alone.

So, what do you think it will happen now?

Tell me?

By the way, who do you think it is the best character?


	13. Three BladeBreakers without a baby?

It was Sunday morning; Erika was taking bath, along with her baby. Kaiser was making a lot of baby's funny stuff, but that doesn't seem to cheer Erika up. Sunday also mean that was Tyson, Max and Ray's holiday from Kai Jr. Ray was making the lunch, while Tyson and Max were watching F1.

"Men, I love Raikkonen!" says Max. "He is so cool!"

"Guys? Can you put the table?" asks Ray. Tyson looks to him, offended.

"Me, the world champion? Putting table? I'm a star, and the last time I checked, stars don't put the table!" says Tyson. Ray throws a spoon at him. Tyson gets up, very mad, and puts the table.

"What's lunch?" asks Max, looking to the pots. "It smells sweet!"

"Chinese food!" says Ray, putting an enormous pot in the table. "I made a lot so it can prevails for the rest of the week." Ray enters again in the kitchen and brings a feeding bottle full of pink milk. "Where's Erika?"

Erika was cleaning her baby. Kaiser seemed overjoyed for being with his mom. Erika dresses him and puts some baby's perfume. Kai Jr laughs.

"See, now mummy's baby looks like a prince!" Erika grabs him and was about to open the door, but Ray opens it before. "Ray?"

"Lunch is on the table. I was going to call you, but… seems like you are already ready…" says Ray. "Come on, I made a strawberry milk to Kaiser."

"I'm not hungry, …" says Erika. Ray notices she was not ok and grabs Kai Jr.

"Erika, you haven't eaten anything. You need to feed yourself." Says Ray. Erika was very pale and faints on Ray's arms. "Erika? Erika? HEY GUYS!"

"What?" Says Max. "What happen to her?" Max holds Kai Jr while Ray tried to wake Erika.

"I don't know, she faint." Says Ray.

"What were you expecting? She doesn't eat." Says Tyson, wetting her head with water. Erika opens her eyes.

"Erika!" says Max, happy. Kai Jr baby laughs. Erika looks to them and puts her hand on her arm.

"What happen?" asks Ray. Erika blushes.

"I… I felt a huge pain in my arm, like if it was taken away…" says Erika.

"Don't worry! You still have both!" calms Tyson. "Come on, let's eat!"

After lunch, they were all watching TV. Erika was very tired. Ray noticed that and, slowly, put his arm around her. The girl fell asleep, letting her head fall on Ray's shoulder. The Chinese blushed.

"Erika is always tired." Notices Max, looking to her and Ray. "She doesn't tell us, but she must miss Kai more than we know."

"To be honest, I also miss Kai a lot, …" says Tyson, becoming sad.

"Yeah, me too." Says Max. Tyson gets up.

"We cannot stay here like this!" says Tyson, full of determination. "We're teenagers! It's true, teenagers with a baby, but teenagers! Let's have some fun!"

"What about Erika?" Asks Ray.

"Yeah, and Kaiser?" Asks Max.

"Erika is too tired, we leave her on home and we bring Kai Jr along with us. There's a fair in the city! We can past the afternoon there. What do you think?"

"For me, it's ok!" Says Max. "I'm going to get Kai Jr's baby pram!"

"Come to uncle Tyson, my sweet thing!" says Tyson, taking carefully Kai Jr from Erika's lap. "We're waiting outside, Ray!" says Tyson, and leaves.

"Erika?" whispers Ray, trying to wake her. Erika moans and put her arms around Ray's neck. Ray blushes. "Erika, wake up!"

"What?" Moans Erika, rubbing her face on Ray's.

"We're going to the city with Kai Jr, will you be ok?" asks Ray. Erika opens her eyes and looks to him.

"Go head, have fun." Says Erika.

"Don't you wanna to come out with us?" asks Ray.

"If I go with you, I'll always go to make you fell worst. I'll be ok here." Says Erika. Ray feels sad for her.

"I could make you feel better, …" says Ray. Erika doesn't look to him. Ray caresses her head and then, blushing a lot, puts his hand on Erika's legs, caressing them. Erika seemed indifferent to Ray's caresses. "If you give me a chance, just one… I…" Ray puts his hands on Erika's belly, caressing it. "I'll make you the happiest girl on Earth… you just need…" Ray slowly puts his hand inside Erika's shorts. Erika starts feeling hot, blushing a lot and looking to Ray's hand. Ray caresses deeper in Erika's shorts. "To say one word… and I'll make you…"

"Ray?" whispers Erika, trying to resist him.

"Feel a lot of, …" continues Ray. Erika suddenly gets up. Ray looks to her.

"I love Kai, Ray, you wanted or not!" warns Erika. "Don't try to seduce me like that!" Erika didn't seem to mean what she was saying in that last sentence. Actually, she was hiding very bad that she loved when Ray did that. "Go away!"

"But?" Ray noticed that Erika love it and becomes hopeful.

"Leave!" orders Erika. Ray smiles and gets up, but he hugs Erika, rubbing his body on Erika's. Erika blushes a lot.

"We speak better when I get back!" Ray grabs Erika's face and gives her a big kiss. Erika felt something she didn't feel a long ago. While kissing, both were looking to the other eyes. Ray's lips leave Erika's. Erika looks to Ray as if she was hypnoses and wanting more. "I'll buy something for you. Bye" Ray licks Erika's lips and leaves.

Erika looks to him and puts her hands on her hair, unbrushing it. She looks desperate.

"Erika, what have you done?" Erika falls on her knees. "I love Kai… but… why do I enjoy when I'm near Ray? Oh, Kai! I don't want to betray you, but Ray… Am I body attracted to Ray? …" Erika cries. "Oh, Kai. I need you… I don't want to do anything with Ray!"

Outside, Ray meets his friends. Tyson, Max and Kaiser were with a tricky smile. Ray looked to them.

"What?" Ask him.

"We saw you trough the window." Says Tyson. Ray blushes.

"We saw when you kissed Erika." Says Max. Ray blushes more.

"UAH!" says Kaiser.

"What, did I commit a crime?" Asks Ray. Tyson and Max look to each other, smiling.

"Well, you know Erika loves Kai. She will never feel love for you." Warns Max. Ray looks aside. "We're just warning you, Ray. Don't get very hopeful, if Kai wakes, Erika will run into his arms."

"I know…" Says Ray, sadly. "But I love her and Kai wanted her to be happy, to make a family."

"Ray, buddy!" says Tyson, putting his hand on Ray's shoulder. "We support you, but if you date Erika, you will suffer a lot." Ray didn't answer. "Ok, let's go to the fair!"

The fair was very big and have a lot of almost everything. Most of the people of that Hawaiian island were there. It was very hot and Max puts a little sun umbrella on Kaiser's baby pram. Suddenly, Kai Jr starts to cry.

"What's the matter, uncle Tyson's jewel? Does not the baby feel ok?" asks Tyson. Kai Jr didn't listen to Tyson and continues crying. "What's his problem?"

"Perhaps he's thirsty." Says Max and tries to give Kai Jr his baby bottle. But the baby continues crying. Everybody around them was now looking to Kai Jr and his "uncles".

"He just wants some caressing." Says Ray and picks the baby, cheering him up. But Kai Jr simply cried louder. "Come on, there is nothing to cry about. Come on my baby, sleep." Ray tried to put him asleep, but Kai Jr just cried more and more. The people were now avoiding them. The three BladeBreakers blushed.

"I wanna see how would Kai deal with this situation…" Says Tyson. "Perhaps he is hungry! Let's buy some baby jam and give to him."

The BladeBreakers entered a store and bought a lot of baby jam. Outside, they tried to give it to Kaiser, but the only thing they got was dirtying the baby's clothes.

"Excuse me, gentleman!" says a barman. Tyson and the others look to him, while everybody else were making complains about the baby's cry. "But if you can not calm down your baby, you need to leave the bar."

"I don't know why he is crying! It's not my fault!" complains Tyson. "If they are so importuned, why don't they come here and calm down our baby?"

"Sir, you're being rude. Please leave." Says the barman. The BladeBreakers had no other choice but to leave the bar. The worst was that no one wants they on their bars, because their baby was crying a lot.

"AH! I can't believe it!" says Tyson, sitting in a garden bench, far from everybody else. "I, a world known person, expelled from all the bar in Hawaii! This is humiliating!" Kai Jr was red and he didn't stop crying.

"This show us that no one loves a crying baby, especially when it's not his." Says Max. The three BladeBreakers leaned their heads to each other. Kai JR continues his marathon of cry.

"Isn't his diaper?" asks Ray. Tyson says no with his head.

"I checked at least forty times." Says Tyson and sighs.

"Come on, get your dummy…" says Max, trying to put the dummy in Kai Jr's mouth. Kai Jr holds the dummy in is mouth, but continues crying.

"Oh!" says Tyson grabbing Kai Jr and leaning him against his body. "Come on, you have no breath to cry all the afternoon"

"But he cried!" remembers Max. Tyson avoids looking at him.

"Don't worry baby…" says Tyson, lulling him. "Uncle Tyson is here" Kai Jr, feeling Tyson's body, starts to calm down, crying quietly "Come on. We're going home soon. Sleep…" Kai Jr stops crying and falls asleep. Tyson looks to him and blushes. "Oh! He is so cute."

"I can't believe he fell asleep." Says Ray, putting a blanket over the baby.

"What do you know? He missed human heat!" says Max.

"Yeah! My human heat!" says Tyson, caressing Kai Jr's back. "My sweet baby!" The three stop for a moment just to look at their baby. "You know something guys? Taking care of Kaiser is very tough, but, on the other side, it make us fell better."

"Hiro said we will feel older and he was right, as always!" says Max. They all yawn.

"Let's go…" the three fell asleep.

Hours later, Ray wakes with cold. Stars were painting the sky, along with the moon. Ray gets up and yawns. Ray looks aside and sees Tyson and Max. Tyson was snoring.

"Guys?" calls Ray. "What time is it?" Max, unbrushed, looks to the clock.

"It two in the morning… TWO IN THE MORNING?" screams Max. Tyson wakes, releasing a snore.

"Do you know what that means?" Says Tyson. All look to him. "We miss dinner and supper! Let's go home!" Tyson gets up and the blanket falls. Tyson looks to the blanket, thinking very slowly. "That blanket…" Tyson eyes open wide. "Kaiser?" Tyson looks to Max and Ray. "The baby?"

"I don't know! He supposed to be with you!" says Max, getting desperate.

"With me? WHERE IS THE BABY?" screams Tyson.

"Let's calm down." Says Ray. "Kai Jr doesn't know how to move by himself. He couldn't run away?"

"Erika is going to kill me!" says Tyson. "I'm so scrod! Kai must be cursing me! How could I leave the baby unprotected like that?" Tyson puts his hands on his head. Max noticed something.

"Tyson, what do you have in your arm?" asks Max. Tyson looks to him. Max grabs Tyson's arms. "You have a mark of a injection…" Tyson looks to his arm. Ray and Max look to their arms. "My is also marked…"

"Mine's too!" Says Ray. The three look to each other.

"Don't you think someone drugged us and took Kai Jr?" asks Max.

"Oh God! And Erika?" asks Ray. The three run to her house, worried with her.


	14. Royal Lawyer

Ray opens the door and sees Erika tied up and crying a lot. Tyson and Max look everywhere. The house was all messed up. Ray unties Erika and she fell on his arms, crying a lot.

"Oh, Ray! It was horrible!" cried her. "Some masked guys entered home, punched me and… and… tied me up and destroyed everything… oh God! I'm so scared."

"FUCK!" Tyson kicks the table. "I can't believe it! Those sons of bitches! They drugged us and…" Erika looks to him. Tyson looks aside, very frustrated.

"Wait…" Erika looks to Max, who looks down, crying. "My baby?" Erika looks to Ray. "Where is Kaiser Hiwatariov Junior? Where is my baby?" Ray takes a deep breath.

"They drugged us while we took asleep on the park. When we wake up… Kai Jr was no longer with us." Tells Ray. Erika cries a lot hugging Ray straightly.

The phone rings. All looked to him. Tyson takes a deep breath and pick it.

"Hello…" says Tyson.

"Tyson, is Tatiana!" says a voice with Russian pronounce.

"Tatiana?" Tyson looks to Erika. Erika gets up and answers the phone.

"Tatiana!" says Erika.

"Friend, I have some bad news for you." Says the blonde nurse.

"What?" Asks Erika.

"Your brother is in my nursery." Says Tatiana. The nurse looks aside to the nursery bed. Tala was there, very ill and receiving blood. Tala was breathing hard and was very pale. "Boris found out about your baby, but he still thinks Kai is dead. You need to get to Russia; Brian told me that Boris was going to start an adoption process to adopt your son. He kidnapped Kaiser! Erika, get a good lawyer and come back to Russia. Please."

"Tatiana…" Erika couldn't believe in what her friend told her. "I… I cannot… I…" Erika didn't know what to do. "Don't worry, I'll be there. Phone Brittany, she is my friend since a long time and she knows very good lawyers. Please."

"Don't worry, I'll do it. Erika, I'm sorry!" says Tatiana. Erika leaves the phone and cries a lot.

"Tyson, how long does it takes a flight from Japan to reach here?" asks Erika.

"Six hours, why?" asks Tyson.

"I need to get someone to take a look on Kai. We're going to Russia!"

The next day, Erika went to the hospital to visit Kai. Erika was ready to get a flight to Russia, but came out to say bye to her love. Erika holds Kai's hand, crying on it.

"Boris kidnapped our son, Kai, …" says Erika. "But I'll get him back! I'll hold him in my arms again. I'm the real mother and I have a mentor, Boris, even if he wanted, he couldn't take our son from us. I'm Kaiser's real mummy!" Erika hugs Kai, crying on his muscled trunk. "I'm coming back my sweetheart. I'll just be out for a little while." Erika takes out Kai's air mask and kisses him, leaving his face full of tears. "I'll be back, I promise." Erika cries a lot. "I'll not let our son on the hands of that monster. We both know Boris… we both know how bad he can be… I'll save Kaiser. I love you, Kai! Don't die!" Erika leaves the room. After Erika left, Kai moves his head, crying and moving his lips like if he was saying something, but after that e fell in coma again.

Outside, Hiro, a blonde Spanish girl and Hilary were with the BladeBreakers. Erika gets near Hiro.

"Who's her?" asks Erika. Hiro looks to the girl and smiles.

"His my girlfriend, Alexa." Tells Hiro. Erika looks to her and then backs to him.

"Thank you for coming, Hiro." Says Erika.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Kai!" says him. Erika sadly smiles. "There something I've noticed before…" Erika looks to him. "And I think you haven't repair, but Kaiser was only one week old when I pass Xmas with you and he laughed."

"That's normal!" says Erika. "Every baby laughs."

"Yes, after the third or the fourth month, not in one week." Alerts Hiro. Erika becomes worried.

"What do you mean with that?" asks Erika.

"You need to be careful, but I think your son is not a normal kid." Tells Hiro. Erika looks to him.

"Hiro, we don't have for this. The plan leaves in fifteen minutes we need to get in that hangar." Warns Tyson. The five run and get the plan. Inside, Erika couldn't get any rest, thinking only in her baby. Ray looks to her, thinking in something to cheer her up.

"Looking trough the window?" asks Ray. Erika looks to him.

"Oh, Ray! Where is my baby now? Is he hungry? Is he cold? Does he miss mummy?" Erika lets some tears fall. "I feel so guilty…"

"You have nothing to feel guilty about!" Says Ray, joining his hand with Erika's, making her blush. "You were the best mother you could. We know you were depressed with Kai's coma, but you never give up. You're a wonderful girl…" Erika smiles. Ray gets near her, closing his eyes. Erika also closes her eyes, blushing. They were almost kissing…

"Hey, Erika!" calls Tyson. Erika shakes her head and looks to Tyson. Ray releases a sad sigh, leaning against his chair. "What are you going to do now? I mean you need to call a good lawyer. Do you have one?"

"No." sighs Erika. "I've phoned Brittany. Her family his one of the richest in Lyon, she will find a good lawyer."

"Brittany…" Tyson lovely sighs. Hilary pinches Tyson's leg, hurting him.

"Don't say the name of that French dumb blonde again! Did I made my self clear, Tyson?" orders Hilary, very jealous. Tyson becomes afraid of his girlfriend.

"Erika…" Tyson looks to her again. "I know someone you has a very good lawyer."

"Who?" Asks Erika. Tyson smiles.

"Someone who married just for money. He usually just marry very old and very rich ladies, so… in their first night of love, the grannies die of pleasure and he gets all of their money. He is one of the richest persons in Monaco." Tells Tyson.

"Wait? You are not speaking about?" asks Max. Tyson smiles.

"Once, he could get a old lady, so, he disguised himself as a girl and married a very old man, we can say the men was a living fossil, and in their honey night, the old man find out that he was a boy and sue him. Well, our friend's lawyer were so good, that proved to everyone that was the old man, who was a gay freak, that obligated our friend to dress like a woman and married him. The old man need to pay and indemnity so big he freaked out and die, leaving all the money to our guy!" tells Tyson. All looked to him.

"Who could do all that for money?" asks Erika.

"Is simple!" says Tyson, putting his arms behind his head. "King! Our royal friend! He and his sister, Queen, left beyblade and are now dowries hunters, so they need a very good lawyer. A royal lawyer!" tells Tyson.

"Will King help us?" asks Hilary, not convinced.

"Of course he will! I phoned him and he told me if I give him something in return, he would help us." Tells Tyson. Hilary looks to him.

"What have you promised him?" asks she.

"I promise to give him my next beyblade award, in cash!" Tells Tyson, knowing that King will ask him a lot more.

"A dowry hunter?" thinks Erika. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" asks Tyson. Erika sighs. Ray smiles to her, caressing her hand. Erika smiles to him.

"I only want my son back, and that have no prize." Says Erika.

The plane lend on Russia. A very handsome, stylish, rich, dark-skinned, white haired boy was there waiting for our friends, along with a baby pram. Tyson gets out of the plane.

"King!" says Tyson, hugging the guy. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hi there." Says King, taking out his high styled sunglasses. "Hi haven't seen you since a long time. How is everything?"

"Very nice!" Tyson pulls Erika to him. "King, this is Erika Valkova. The girl you are going to help." King looks to Erika, blushing.

"You're a very good example of woman beauty." Says King, putting his hand on Erika's face. Erika blushes. "I'm glad to help. Tyson must have told you that I'm not used to see young and lovely girls." Tells King. Erika smiled. Ray becomes jealous. "You're very beautiful, you're not like that think Tyson's dating." Hilary becomes mad.

"Tyson, he is insulting me!" Says Hilary, mad. Tyson looks to her.

"What do you expect me to do? You're not a nymph like Erika!" says Tyson. Hilary throws her baggage right into Tyson's head.

"Well, my darling, "continues King, trying to seduce Erika, leaving Ray nuts. "I'm sure we are going to get our son back. After all, I also know how hard it is to take care of a baby and how precious they are to us." King puts his hand under Erika's chin, pulling her very close to his mouth. "I love blue eyed girls…" King puts up his leg right in the middle of Erika's legs, caressing her lower parts with it. Erika blushes a lot. "Especially when they are very rich…" King was about to kiss Erika but they ear a baby cry. King smiles "The best thing about babies, it's they can surprise us a lot." King leaves Erika and kneels down near the baby pram. Erika takes a deep breath, feeling released. Ray gets near her, will not King come again and try to do something more with her.

"He is related to Aion from Chrono Crusade, isn't he?" Asks Max. Tyson looks worried to him.

"I won't doubt! They are both dark-skinned, white haired and have a devilish behavior." Says Hilary. "Stupid King! Who does he think he is to speak with me like that?"

King seemed to be speaking with the baby pram. Seconds later he gets up with a tiny baby covered with a very elegant white blanket. The baby had a pink tie and a very beautiful face.

"I want do introduce to you my daughter, Princess!" says King. All look to him.

"Princess?" asks Tyson.

"Why am I not surprised?" says Max.

"You have a daughter?" Asks Hilary, surprised. King smiles to them.

"An incident, of course, but my daughter." Says King, caressing his baby. "I commit the error of involving myself with a maiden of one of my ex-wives. The maiden gets pregnant and wanted to sue me for that. My mother, who also was a dowry hunter, told the maiden to come and leave in our mansion, after she had the baby, my mother poisoned her, without telling me. When I reached home, it was already to late. It was a pity; it was a very hot maiden." King spoke in a way that left the other thinking if he really cared about the poor maiden. King turns to Erika. Ray puts himself in front of her. "I love my daughter, that's why I'm going to help you with yours. My lawyer is on the hotel wasting Tyson's money." Tyson looked to him.

"My money?" asks Tyson.

"Of course! You're not expecting me to waste the money I could waste on dressing my Princess with the finest dress on a hotel to help you?" Tells King, smiling. Tyson felt his pocket empting.

"You can stay in my house in a village near by!" says Erika. King looks to her. "Just help me getting back my son!"

"In that case, let's left Tyson paying our moving bills and lets go to your house, Erika darling." King smiles to Erika and turns to Tyson. "Could you bring my Princess' baby pram to Erika's house?"

"Oh!" says Tyson and, frustrated, picks Princess' pram and drive it into Erika's house.

"Tyson, I'm starting to think that asking King for help was not a good idea!" whispers Max. Tyson sighs.

" He is the only one who can help Erika!" says Tyson. "After that, is going to be me who's going to need help, to win again all of that money!"


	15. Odd Judgment

Erika went to the courthouse and exposed her case to the judge. Unfortunately for her, Boris already had started the adoption process. So Erika will discuss in court her mother rights over Kaiser. Erika missed her son a lot and cried every time she saw King caressing his daughter. Tyson, well, now King's slave, had got to clean his clothes and his baby's, make him good food and a lot of another things. Hilary argued a lot with him.

"Tyson, you don't need to do everything that devil asks you!" She said. Tyson looks to her, crying.

"I've promised and a man keeps his word." Says Tyson, cleaning King's royal shoes.

"Tyson, why do I have the idea that you've made a deal with a devil?" says Hilary, helping Tyson. Tyson cried.

"I'm going mad! He is so evil." Says Tyson.

"Tyson!" calls King. Tyson cried again. "My Ferrari it's all dirty with bird's shit. Please clean it!"

"You cannot do that to Tyson!" screams Hilary. King puts his hand in front of his daughter eyes.

"Don't watch, my cherry." Says King. "That girl is so horrible that could make you go sick!" Hilary explodes. "Tyson, or you calm down this thing you call girlfriend or…"

"Hilary, leave King alone!" asks Tyson, fearing what Hilary could do. Hilary runs away. King evilly smiles.

Erika was in the room, waiting for tomorrow, the first day of the process. Erika could not get any rest, thinking only in her baby. She was looking to a photograph of her; along with Ray, Tyson, Max and Kai Jr. Ray enter the room and sits near her.

"Oh, I remember when we took that photo!" says Ray. "It's been in Xmas."

"Kai Jr was so happy…" Erika looks to Ray. "I already lost a Kai, I don't want to lose another." Erika lean her head on Ray's shoulder, making him blush. "I'm so desperate, Ray. I feel so vulnerable…" Ray hugs Erika.

"You're protected. I'll not let anything bad happen to you." Says Ray. Erika looks to him and blushes.

"Ray, you are always so nice to me…" Praise she. Ray smiled and caressed Erika's face. "If it wasn't for you, Max and Tyson, I couldn't hold on."

"We said we would help you and we did and we still do it." Says Ray, pulling Erika to him. "And…" Ray was about to kiss Erika, but she pushed him.

"No, Ray… I love Kai!" she said. Ray becomes sad. "I… if someday I had something with you it would be because…" Erika looks to him, sighing. "I don't want you to suffer."

"Ok!" says Ray. "But, in case you change your mind, I'll be waiting." Ray gets up, kisses Erika's face and leaves. Erika looks to him.

The next day, our friends went to the court. Unfortunately for them, that means meeting Boris.

"See if it isn't the BladeBreakers!" says Boris, laughing of their faces.

"Kaiser!" says Erika, seeing her son in Boris hands. Kai Jr starts crying, missing his mom. "Oh, my baby. What does that monster have done to you?" Erika looks to her son. Kaiser was dressed with a formal suite and looked sad.

"Boris, give back Kai Jr before it is to late!" orders Tyson. Boris evilly smiles.

"Excuse me, but this baby does not belong to you people. Is poor mummy cannot take care of him anymore and gave me the baby, so I could be his mentor." Says Boris. Tyson was about to kick his ass, but a cop stopped him.

"Boris, you mother fucker! I'm going to slain your balls and throw them to the dogs and then I'm going to impale your body and give it to the vultures." Curse Tyson. Boris smiled of their situation.

"Mr. Boris!" called a female voice. A very beautiful girl with brown hair and sexy dress enters. "I'm Lilith Beuxvengence, Erika's lawyer. I've evidences that show clearly that Erika his the mother of that baby." Kaiser continues to cry for Erika, raising his arms to her. Erika cried a lot, desperate to hug her son.

"Pity my lady, but Kaiser is now my child. I've good evidences that show that his mother his dead." Tells Boris, looking to Erika. "Unless, of course, that someone could give me something to have this baby back." Boris rubs his face on Kaiser's. The baby cries, raising more his arms to Erika.

"Boris, I'll not deal with you!" says Erika. "I don't know what you have done with the Blitzkrieg boys or Tatiana, but you are going to pay for all the evil you have spread."

"Who will make me pay?" asks Boris, confident on his victory.

"WE, your ass hole!" says Tyson. "No one kidnapped our nephew and goes away with it!"

"Sorry, Tyson, but Kai Jr is going to call me daddy, not some dirty teenagers!" says Boris and enters. Erika followed her son with the eyes.

"My baby!" cried she. "He looked so sad…"

"Lily!" Calls King. His Lawyer looks to him. "Do you think we can win?"

"I have the feeling that is going to play dirt. I only hope we can come out with something, because that man seemed very confident for someone who is going to lose."

They've entered the courtroom. The judge enters. It was a very fat man and it looked drunk.

"So… what are we fighting for today?" asks the judge, in Russian. Tyson looks to Max and Ray. They were not expecting the judgment to be in Russian.

"That man stole my baby!" accuses Erika. "I want my son back!"

"Sorry, your honor, but that girl his not on her perfect mental health. This baby, your honor…" Boris gets up and starts telling his part of the story. "Poor little baby! His mother was a prostitute that Kai Hiwatari meet almost a year ago." Erika looks to Boris, openmouthed, such as King and his lawyer. King decided not to tell Tyson and the other what Boris was saying; otherwise they'll jump to him. "It's true, Kai and Erika were dating, but that does not mean that she is the mother. Erika doesn't want to make sex with Kai, so, my old friend Voltaire's grandson had got to rerun for another methods. You understand your honor, a man have got to release himself. The prostitute get pregnant and gave birth to that wonderful child." Boris pointed to Kaiser, who showed him his tongue. "Once Kai is dead, unless, no one know were he is, this baby his the heir of Voltaire, who is dead. And I, has a old time friend of the family, should raise this baby to make him a decent person."

"Decent?" Erika gets up, knocking on the table. "You are you for speaking about decently? Your honor, this men tried to abuse me, sexually. He holds my brother and the other Blitzkrieg boys arrested. Kai never made sex with a prostitute. Kai was very ill. He had an aorta decease…"

Boris laughed.

"Aorta decease? Does that exist?" Boris looks to Erika. "Your laying little girl!"

"No she is not!" argues Lilith. "I have proves that Kai has an aorta decease. DNA that shows Erika's the real mother. Photos with Erika and the baby and a lot of people who saw then together!" The judge looks to her, thinking.

"Strange? Boris also showed a DNA sample that perfectly matches with Kaiser's. Gave proves that Kai his dead, just like the baby's mother. Showed me a lot of photographs from the baby's birth and the baby's life."

"That's impossible!" argues Erika. "I'm the real mother."

"You?" asked the Judge, offended. "Come on, look at you! You're seventeen. You're a teenager! The only thing nowadays teenagers know how to do it's to get drunk and broke everything. And with that elegant body, you do not look like someone who gave birth." Erika becomes desperate.

"Your honor!" calls Lilith. "Unless exam our proves. And, with my experience us a lawyer, I've never seen a judge to making the accusation. So please, exam our evidences and think about them."

"Ok, I'm going to that. Which is stupid because that girl could never gave birth." Says the judge, knocking with the hammer. " The court his dismissed. See you in three days."

Erika looks to Lilith, such as King and the others.

"Now what?" Asks Erika.

"Boris must have bought the judge. That guy does not understand anything about law!" tells Lilith. "Boris must have something very convince to prove that Kai and Erika are dead, which is ridiculous once we know Erika is in front of us and Kai is safely kept in Hawaii."

"And Kaiser?" asks Max. Lilith looks to him.

"Let's just hope Boris does not try anything foolish!" says Lilith. Erika looks to Boris, who was whispering something to his lawyer.

"Kai Jr…" Erika gets slowly near her baby. Kaiser starts to laugh, happy for seeing his mother so close. Boris eared the laughs and turns back, waiting just for the right moment to take Kai Jr away. "My baby…" Kaiser was so happy to see his mummy. "Oh, sweet thing… Mummy's here." Erika was about to touch her baby's hands, but Boris took him away.

"You'll never touch him again." Warns Boris. Erika pissed out.

"You'll not go away with this! I'll put you in jail. You will lie there for eternity…" Curses Erika. Ray comes and holds her, avoiding Erika to do anything stupid. Boris looks to them, having a horrifying idea, smiling.

"Calm down, Erika. Will not get anything cursing him!" Says Ray. Erika hugs him and stars crying a lot. Boris' mind was full with evil schemes. "Don't worry, you know you're the mother. Everything is going to get fine."

"Yeah, Valkova, everything is going to be just fine." Whispers Boris. "Especially after..." Boris leaves. Kaiser was crying a lot for his mother.

"That Boris!" yields Tyson. "Oh, I hate him so much!"

"You're right!" says King. "I'm a pro layer, but that guy rocks in laying!"

"I want my son!" cries Erika. All feel pity for her.

"Let's go home." Says Hilary.

What do you think Boris is going to do to Erika?


	16. Tiger & Mermaid

The BladeBreakers, King and Hilary enter home. Erika was crying a lot, holding Ray's arms. King's Lawyer was mad with Boris.

"How could he got Erika's DNA? Or someone's DNA that looks just like it?" says Lilith. "Do you have any related in Russia?"

"My twin brother." Says Erika. Lilith looks to her.

"You have a twin brother? How much is he look a like you?" asks Lilith. Erika picks a photo of her and her brother and shows it to the lawyer. "You're identical. I mean, you're a girl and he's a boy, but identical. How? When they are twins, a boy and a girl, they are usually different."

"I don't know." Answers Erika. "I was always looking a like Tala. We were usually mistaken with each other when we were young."

"Where's your brother?" asks Lilith.

"He works and studies in Biovolt… probably he was caught by Boris, once he haven't come to see me." Tells Erika. Lilith looks to her.

"It's possible that Boris is using your brother's DNA as the real mother's DNA." Tells Lilith. Tyson laughs.

"Come on! I'm stupid but not that much! Tala's a boy! How could he be mother of someone?" asks Tyson.

"Tyson's right! How?" Asks Max. All looked to Lilith.

"Tala and Erika must have some chromossomical relation deeper than the usual… and Boris knows that." Tells Lilith.

"Boris worked with my father in Biovolt." Says Erika.

"I'll need more time to think in a way to get more information about your kidnapped brother." Warns Lilith. "I need to find more about your family and Boris."

"Take your time." Says Erika. "I need to sleep."

Erika went to her bedroom, lay on her bed and cried a lot. Ray enters and sees her like that. The Chinese was sorry for her.

"Erika!" Ray kneeled down near her and hugged Erika. "You cannot stay like that. You know you're the real mother, no one can takes that from you." Erika looks to Ray. "I don't we go out tonight?"

"Go out? I don't think this is a good time to party…" says Erika.

"Come on! You're in your homeland. We can go to a disco, have a drink, dance… relax. You need to relax. Everything is going to be just fine." Calms Ray. Erika looks to him. "Come on, I'll go with you."

"Relax? That's something I don't do since a long time… I'll go, but I want to be home soon." Tells Erika. Ray smiles.

"Ok! We go at 10 pm!" says Ray.

At dinner, everybody was very sad, except Princess who was being caressed by her father.

"Boring!" exclaims Tyson. "Hilary! Let's see some TV."

"Yeah! That's pretty cool!" says Max with a sarcastic tone.

"Unless I'm not looking to King!" says Hilary. King superiorly avoids looking at her. "Let's go, Tyson!"

Hilary and Tyson were in the sofa, kissing a lot. The two look like they are about to eat each other. Max looks to Ray and sighs.

"Just the tough of spending the rest of the night with those two… I think I'll go to bed." Says Max, but stops and looks to Ray. "Good luck on trying to cheer up Erika."

At 10 pm, Erika was ready to go out. She was dressing a beautiful woolen shirt and a very sexy tiny skirt. Ray was also very sexy, dressing as a Chinese. Ray was happy for knowing Erika was going on a date with him.

"Let's go, …" says Erika. "I don't want to pass all night long outside."

They leave.

Ten minutes later they entered in a pub, full of teenagers. Erika sat down on a small table. Ray sat in front of her. The Chinese looks to his friend. Erika was about to cry any moment. Ray sighs.

"Do you want to drink something?" asks Ray. Erika says yes very slowly and very sadly. Ray gets up and goes to the balcony.

The barman seemed very scared speaking to a man dressed in black. When Ray gets there, the barman becomes white.

"Excuse me, I want two Colas please." Asks Ray. The barman looked to the other guy and puts Cola in the glasses.

"Do you want something with the Colas?" asks the barman.

"No, just Cola!" says Ray. The barman looks to the black dressed men. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appears in the middle of the pub. Ray looks to there and the barman puts something in the drinks. Ray looks back. "What was that cloud of smoke?"

"It's a testing for the cloud party at 2 Am." Says the barman, sighing of relief.

Ray goes to the table and gives Erika the drink.

"What took you so long?" asks Erika. Ray looks at her.

"The barman seemed strange. He looked like someone who was looking to the Devil!" says Ray. Erika smiles.

"King's on home." She said. Ray smiles.

"See, you're already making jokes!" notice Ray. Erika sighs and drinks a little bit of cola.

"Hilary told me she was tired of King and all his royal exigencies. She also told me she thinks King is to sexy…" Erika releases a small laugh. "Hilary and Tyson, the funniest couple I've ever seen." Ray smiles and drinks the all Cola. "Isn't it to hot in here?" asks Erika.

"Yeah!" Ray unties his coat. "God!"

"Let's go home. I'm not feeling so well." Says Erika and the two leave the pub.

In their way home, Ray and Erika start feeling very odd. They stop on a tie gutter. Erika leans herself on the wall and Ray on the wall in front of her. They were both very blushed.

"I… it's to hot!" sighs Erika. "I feel… strange."

"Yeah!" says Ray, breathing deep. "I'm…"

Both calm down for a while. Erika looks to Ray and smiles. Ray also smiles and gets near her.

"You're so sexy in that Chinese clothes." Says Erika. Ray grabs both Erika's legs and pushes them up, leaning Erika against the wall. Erika hugs Ray's neck. Ray puts his leg under Erika, holding her. The Chinese puts his hands on Erika's skirt, pulling it up. Erika kisses Ray's neck a lot, leaving him very excited. Ray unties is trousers and caresses Erika's belly, putting her shirt up so he could see her breasts. Both Ray and Erika were very blushed and had no idea of what they were doing.

"I love you, Erika." Says Ray, caressing her breasts. Erika closes her eyes. "Oh God, I love you so much…" Ray takes out Erika's underpants and they start having sex.

Erika hugs Ray very tied. Suddenly, Erika's vision gets fuzzy and she sees Kai in set of Ray. Erika smiles. Ray was happy for seeing her smiling. And they continue having sex in that small gutter.

What's going to happen next?

Will Erika stay and date with Ray? And why did they have sex?

Will Lilith find a way to overcome Boris evil plans to take over Biovolt and little Kaiser?

Will Tyson ever be free of King?

Stay tuned for more of

"Three BladeBreakers and a baby"


	17. Drugged

Tatiana, a very beautiful hot chick nurse, was taking care of Tala in Biovolt's nursery. Tala was with a high fever and very weak. More than half of his left arm was missing. Tatiana putted a ligature and gypsum so the rest of the arm doesn't get bad. Tala was very blushed and breathing deep. Tatiana put on his head front a wet blanket.

"Well, Tala, I don't know how to say this to you, but or you get in to a hospital very fast or you're going to become worst." Warns Tatiana. Tala looks to her.

"I… I'm feeling awful…" says Tala, making a lot of effort. Tala looks up. "I miss my sister… she was always so happy… Her smile…" Tala smiles and closes his eyes. "I sense she is not ok." Tala sighs. "I miss Brittany… my Brittany." Tala starts to remember his girlfriend. "She was always so clumsy, full of joy. I loved the way she bought things unnecessarily. How she gets depressed by knowing someone was wearing the same dress as she. Do you know, Tatiana, if I could, I would married Brittany…"

"You're going to survive!" calms Tatiana. "Don't you believe in my medical abilities?" Tala looks to her and falls asleep. Tatiana makes a sad face, knowing that Tala did not have a lot of chances.

Spencer enters on the nursery to see Tala and his girlfriend. Tatiana hugs Spencer.

"How's Tala?" asks Spencer, kissing Tatiana.

"Not great… He needs medical assistance!" says Tatiana. "But, with Boris forbidding us of getting out Biovolt, we cannot help Tala."

"He won't be able to play beyblade again… without his left arm… don't you know a way to substitute his loosen arm?" asks Spencer. Tatiana looks to him.

"Only if we build him a metal arm, although it will be very hard to manipulate and could kill Tala." Says Tatiana.

"Well… I think he should try…" says Spencer and kisses his girlfriend and both stare at Tala.

In the morning, Tyson gets up to make King's breakfast. King enters and sees him alone and decided to mess with him.

"So Tyson, you know I love my eggs with ketchup and caviar. After all, we are in Russia, the land of caviar and vodka." King gets near Tyson.

"Don't worry 'Your Highness' your meal will be ready soon!" Says Tyson, cursing King in his mind. King smiles.

"Don't behave like that." Says King, putting his arms around Tyson. "You know you have class and style." Tyson blushed when he felt King's arms around his body. King starts speaking near Tyson's ear. "A person with your abilities shouldn't dress like that."

"King? …" Tyson was suspecting King's real intentions. King puts his leg in the middle of Tyson's legs and makes the same he did with Erika on the airport. Tyson blushes a lot. "What're you doing?"

"Believe me, Tyson, life could be so funnier that your is now!" King puts his hand inside Tyson's trousers. "I know Hilary does not give to you what you want…" Tyson starts feeling strange. "You saw Kai… you saw Erika… and now you want to do the same… You want to lose your virginity and try something new. Believe me, Tyson, I've tried and I've enjoyed."

"Well, you could get that right, but…" Tyson didn't know how King could figured that out, but the idea of having someone that close to him was pissing him out and making him have thoughts he never think he would. King puts his other hand on Tyson's face and turns it to him.

"I always enjoyed successfully persons." King gets near Tyson and kisses him. Tyson was more blushed than ever. Tyson hated the idea of being kissed by a man, but King was kissing him so well he decided to first enjoy the kiss and then argue. King leans Tyson against the table and puts himself above him.

"King…" Tyson tried to speak, but King was kissing him a lot. "I don't want to make it with a male!" King looks to him and smiles.

"Don't be like that! We're in the XXI century! Despite, you're enjoying!" says King. Tyson becomes chocked.

"No I'm not!" Lies Tyson.

"I can see it in your eyes." King unties Tyson's trousers and pulls up his shirt. Tyson didn't know what to do.

"Bonjour… AHAHAHAH!" Brittany enters and screams of surprise. Tyson and King blushed a lot.

"Brittany, it's not what you're thinking!" says Tyson quickly. Brittany blushed a lot.

"_Sacré bleu! C'est ne pas possible! Roi!"_ Brittany smiles of happiness and jumps to King. Tyson looks to King and Brittany, who were lying on the ground. "_Je m'appelle Brittany Lyon. Je suis ton fan!" _

"What? A French?" says King, looking to her.

"I'm your fan!" says Brittany. "I loved when you played beyblade. You so bloody hell cool!"

"Brittany, when did you arrived?" asks Tyson, tying his trousers and putting his shirt right.

"This morning!" she said, rubbing herself on King's face. Brittany remembers something. "Where is my _petit bonbon_? Tala?"

"We don't know. Probably he's on Biovolt, locked." Says Tyson. Brittany starts crying.

"Mon petit bonbon! What is that monster doing to you?" cries Brittany. "And Erika?"

"Well, she must be on her room." Says Tyson.

"I'm going to see her!" Brittany releases King and runs to Erika's room. King gets up and looks to Brittany, thinking she should be mad. Tyson flees out the kitchen, avoiding King.

"Erika! _C'est moi_! Uh? Erika?" Brittany fins out Erika's room completely empty. "Tyson, where's Erika?" Tyson looks to her and then to Erika's bed.

"But… she told us she will be back soon. MAX!" Calls Tyson. Max, still in pajama, gets out of his bedroom and looks to him. "Erika is not on her bed and is not anywhere!"

"What?" Max stills sleepy. "Have you asked Ray?" Max scratches his eyes.

"He is not in his bedroom also!" says Hilary, who got up and opened Ray's bedroom door when eared them speaking.

"They're not home!" said Tyson and Max, looking to each other.

"WE need to find them! Let's go out and search for them!"

They all get dressed and go out to the village to search for Ray and Erika.

"Erika?" calls Hilary, along with Brittany.

"Let's split out! Max, you come with me, Hilary, you go with Brittany. Let's go!" Says Tyson and they all start searching.

"They could get very far!" says Max.

"I'm worried and if Boris caught then?" asks Tyson. "Ray?" Max stops and looks to a small and full of snow gutter. Max gets closer.

"Ah, Tyson, I think you should come here and see this…" calls Max. Tyson stops and runs to Max.

"Oh God…" sighs Tyson.

Erika was leaned on the wall of the gutter, sitting on the ground and half naked. Ray was laying on the ground with his head on Erika's breasts. They were both sleeping and cold.

"Ray!" calls Max. "Ray, come on! Wake up!" Ray releases an "Uh!" and rubs his head on Erika's body, getting back to sleep. "Ray?" Max picks Ray and raises him up, putting his arms around his neck.

"Let's go home, Erika." Says Tyson and makes the same as Max.

Ray and Erika wake up seconds later.

"Tyson?" she whispers. Tyson notices she was not all right, she looked stoned… "You're different… I don't know… You look… sexier." Erika smiles and kisses Tyson face.

"Yeah! I know I'm sexy." Tyson looks to Max. "What do you think they have?"

"I don't know, but…" Max stops speaking and looks to Ray, who was caressing his face.

"Max, you're so cute…" Ray looked so strange as Erika, smiling in a silly way. "How much does your butt cost?" Max blushes a lot and looks to him.

"WHAT? I'm going to pretend I haven't eared that!" says Max. Tyson laughs. Erika hugs him.

"Fuck me, Tyson, …" asks she. Tyson blushed a lot. "I know you want to!" Tyson looks to her.

"What? Is that so obvious?" asks Tyson, remembering King also told him that. Max looks to him.

"Come on, Tyson. Do you know something? I have no underpants!" whispers Erika. Tyson and Max look to her.

"I have them." Says Ray and took out of his pocket sexy red underpants all lace-trimmed. Ray smells them. "Hum! They smell sweet."

"What have you done last night?" asks Tyson, although he thought he already knew the answer.

"I…" Erika smiles. "I can't remember, but it was cool!"

"Yeah! You should try that shit… it fucking rocks dudes!" says Ray. Tyson and Max look to each other.

Later, they reached home and putted Erika and Ray on the sofa, covered with warm blankets. King came by and looked to them.

"God, what happen? They are drugged!" says King, looking to Erika's eyes as if he were a doctor.

"Drugged?" asked all.

"Yes and by the effect it caused, that was a very strong drug." Tells King.

"Will they be ok?" asks Hilary.

"One good night of sleep and they'll be nice." Says King. "I used to buy that drug when I wanted to conquer some old lady's heart and it usually work, she got drugged and do what ever I ask her to and her deepest desires came to surface, which means I got them. They must used the same drug on Ray and Erika,"

"But not even Ray or Erika take drugs!" says Max.

"They must have it mixed up with something they drunk." Says King. "We can really know what happen when they wake up."


	18. Paying for Lust

At seven PM, Ray woke up. He was feeling very strange. He looks aside and sees Erika, sleeping like a lamb. Ray was trying to remember what had happen but he could figure it out, causing him terrible headaches.

"Hi there, you lazy boy!" says a voice. Ray looks up and sees Tyson. "Sleep well?"

"Tyson, what happen?" asks Ray.

"Well, we know less than you, but…" Tyson was afraid to tell him what really happen. Ray looked to him. "By what we could figure it out, you and Erika were drugged and you had sex in a gutter."

Ray looks shocked to Tyson.

"What? I had sex with Erika on a gutter? That's totally insane!" says Ray, blushing.

"You even got her underpants on your pocket." Says Tyson. Ray looks to him, openmouthed and then looks to Erika.

"Do you know what's the worst part of that?" asks Ray. Tyson looks to him.

"I can remember damn thing!" sighs Ray.

Brittany enters and wakes up Erika.

"Erika I've made you a nice dinner, full of delightful food." Says Brittany. Tyson looks to her and blushes. "So friend, do you want to know the news?"

Erika picks up a piece of cake and looks to Brittany, confused.

"What news?" Asks Erika.

"You had sex with RAY!"

Erika coughs out all the cake she had on her mouth.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! I'm just wondering how will Tala react when he finds out!" says Brittany. Erika was looking to her and then looked to Ray, who blushed.

"It cannot be?" sighs Erika. "Ray and me? No this is a joke!"

"No it is not, …" says Ray. "I cannot remember it ether, but…"

Tyson decided to leave them alone, but he had to pull Brittany once she wanted to ear their conversation. Erika and Ray were now alone on the living room.

"Erika… I want you to know that… I didn't want to…"

"What? You didn't? Don't play with me, Ray! I know you wanted to!" Says Erika. Ray looks down. "After Kai entered in coma, the only think you knew was running after me and make me indecent offers." Ray was going to speak, but Erika cuts his word. "I love Kai. It's true when I'm near your body I feel hotter. It's true that when you put your hands around me I get crazy, but that's because I miss someone! Don't get any wrong idea! I love Kai!" Clarifies Erika. Ray looks to her and then looks to the ground. "Although…" Erika's voice tone changes. "I miss someone… I need someone." Ray looks to her, regaining hope. "And, I'm tired of being alone and… a hug… it's what I'm needing now." Erika smiles to Ray releasing some tears. Ray looks to her and hugs she. Erika starts crying. "How must I missed a love hug… so much…"

"Don't worry!" says Ray. "I'm here. I'll give you any hug you want." Ray looks to Erika. "Be my girlfriend!"

"Ray…" Erika looks to him, remembering Kai. "For I become your girlfriend, you need to know something." Ray ears her. "I love… I love Kai more than my self and you need to know that in case he wakes up, I'll go back to him. I'll not think twice, I'll leave you and I'll go back to him."

"I don't care, …" says Ray, but Erika cuts his word again.

"Even if it past a year or two or maybe a decade or a five, I'll always go back to Kai and I'll always love him. If want to be my boyfriend it will be like this, you need to accept this." Says Erika. Ray looks to her, thinking that, if Erika will always love Kai, that he will never be really happy, especially because Kai could wake up any moment. "So, Ray, do you want?"

"I need…" Ray looks to her and decided to accept before Erika changed her mind. "I do! I accept to be your boyfriend in that conditions." Erika didn't seem happy. "What?"

"My baby…" Erika looks to Ray desperate. "I miss my baby… and that's the only thing you cannot substitute… Kaiser…" Erika hugs tied Ray. "I want my baby back."

"After tomorrow we will go back to the court house and you will see your baby." Calms Ray. Erika didn't seen calm; she had the impression something was not going to work fine.

In the day after tomorrow, not the movie, the BladeBreakers along with Brittany, King, Princess and Lilith entered the courthouse. Unfortunately, they have got to meet Boris on their way.

"See who they are? The losers." Says Boris. Tyson get mad.

"You're the loser! I kicked your butt three times and now I'm going to kick a third!" says Tyson. Hilary and Brittany were holding him. Tyson was very mad. The mere fact of looking into Boris' snout makes them vomit.

"Well" Boris takes Kaiser out of his baby pram and hold him on his arms. "Think who will this baby call Daddy?"

"He will only call one person Daddy and that person is Kai!" yields Erika, looking to Kai Jr's horror face for being in Boris hands. Boris looks to she and evilly smiles.

"Are you sure it's going to be Kai?" asks Boris. Erika looked to him confused. "It's not going to be Ray?"

"What?" Says Erika, scared. Boris bends down near her.

"If you want to hug your son before the judgment, come with me." Says Boris. Erika was suspicious about that offer. "Come on!" Boris hurt Kai Jr to make him cry as a way to sensible Erika. Erika looks to her baby.

"I'll go!" she said contradicted. Boris smiles and leaves. Erika was going after him, but Ray pulls her arm.

"Don't go! He is not to be trust!" Says Ray.

"Ray is right! Don't go!" says Tyson.

"_Oui, ne fais pas cette chose_. " Says Brittany. "_Il est une larve_!"

"I need to go. Boris is not mad enough to do something illegal to me on a court." Says Erika and leaves.

Erika entered in a small room. Kai Jr was there on his baby pram. Erika runs to him, but Boris stopped her.

"I have a proposal to you!" says Boris. Erika looked to him. "You can have your son back… if you marry me!" Erika's eyes open wide.

"Marry you? Only over my dead body! I prefer marry a pig, at least he would be more clean than you!" insults Erika.

"In that case…" Boris was mad because of Erika's deny. "You'll never see your son again, at least, not close." Boris picks Kaiser and gives him a slap. The baby starts crying a lot. Erika became mad.

"You cannot do that! He is just a child! Give him back to me!" screams Erika. Boris grabs her neck and binds it.

"Don't be silly! I have the power! As long as I have your son, I'll be all mighty! Marry me and you'll get back your son. Ignore me and you will pass the rest of your life in a Chinese village in the middle of nowhere living as a sewer rat." Treats Boris.

"I prefer to pass the rest of my life gathering rice than be your prostitute!" says Erika. She looks to her son and smiles. "I'll take you out of here. I promise." Erika spits into Boris face and flees.

"Looks like your mummy wants to do it the hard way. That's not a problem. After today's audition, she will be dethroned and I'll be the new king of the Hiwatari's empire.

"Erika, are you ok?" asks Hilary. Erika seemed shaken.

"It's nothing!" says Erika. "Let's go inside."

The judge enters.

"Well" he said, releasing an awful wine breath. "I have examined the proves given by Lady Lilith and the proves given by Boris and I can say that…"

"Your honor, I have new proves to join to mine." Says Boris. Lilith dislike Boris' tone.

"Your honor, I demand to see Boris evidences!" she said. The Judge looks to her.

"Why should I do that?" asks the Judge. Lilith comes near him, bending down to him and showing her huge pruning. The judge blushes and slivers himself. "Ok, Let her see the evidences." Everybody on the courtroom looked to him dumbfounded.

"It's not to admire that King won all of the process he had against him with a lawyer like that!" says Tyson. King bends near him.

"I told her everything she knows." Says King.

"Ok!" Boris get up and puts a slide machine on the courtroom. "You'll see, your honor that these evidences are very important to show Erika is lying!" Boris presses a button and a photo appeared. All looked astonished to the image.

King bends near Ray and says.

"Don't you thing they are already to many Chinese in the world, do you really need to make some more?" says King. Erika looks to the photos, crying.

"But?"

"Your honor!" screams Lilith. "I don't think that Erika's love relations are relevant to the case."

"Sorry to disagree with you, dear Lilith, but yes they are!" Says Boris. "If Erika really gave birth two months ago, she should not be able to have sex on a gutter."

"It was you!" accuses Erika. "It was you who drugged me and Ray. How could you do that?"

"I don't know what are you talking about." Says Boris smiling. Tyson gets up mad.

"That son of a…"

"Order!" the Judge hits with the hammer. "I'll examine these proves and I have the power to consider if Erika his really the mother or not."

"But your honor?" asks Lilith.

"This case is suspended for a month. I need to think in all of this!" the judge gets out, leaving Erika heartbroken and disbelieved among the world.

"I cannot believe it." Cried Erika. Lilith hugs her.

"Now we know why you were drugged. Don't worry, I'll find out a way to take us out of this mess." Says Lilith.

"But… what about my Kaiser? I cannot stay one more month without him!" says Erika.

"Don't worry, after this, Boris will pay you a very big indemnity." Calms Lilith, thinking in a way to convince the judge to give her the case.


	19. All of my memories

"Hiro, it's Erika…" Hiro answered the phone and listened to what Erika had to tell him. "I know it will sound strange to you, but Boris drugged me and Ray and we had sex on a gutter… now he showed the photos to the judge… I don't know what to do… How is Kai going?"

Hiro looks to Kai, who was peacefully unconscious.

"The same." Sadly answers Hiro. He felt Erika sadness on the other side of the line. "Erika, you know Kai is in coma, he can wake up or stay asleep for the rest of his life. Don't worry, I know you're the Kaiser's mother, the judge will fall on himself and give you back Kai Jr."

"That's my biggest desire. By the way, say Happy Birthday to Kai for me. Today is his birthday. Bye Hiro." Says Erika and shuts off the phone. Hiro looks to Kai. Alexa enters with a bag full of food.

"_Hiro, cariño, yo Te ha hecho una deliciosa comida_." Alexa notices that Hiro was not ok. "_Cariño, que pasa? Estás enfadado_."

"I know that Kai Jr is not an ordinary baby… but I don't know how to tell this to Erika." Says Hiro, taking a piece of paella (a traditional Spanish food.) from Alexa's bag. "Boris is going to get all of the Hiwatari's fortune and worst, with that money he does not to by BBA, he could build a brand new organization, a lot stronger."

"_Pero, se Kai despierta, Boris no puede hacer nada, una vez que Kai es también descendiente de Voltaire y lo verdadero padre de Kaiser."_ Says Alexa. Hiro looks to her. She was right. That was the only way to save Kaiser and all the others. Hiro looks to Kai.

Kai was lost in his mind. Everything around him was dark, so as his eyes, undressed of any light. Kai was clothed on white. The BladeBreaker didn't know what to do.

"I'm cold, …" says Kai to himself. "I cannot move… I feel locked… why? Why do I have the feeling that's something missing? Heat? Warm?"

Suddenly, a big red tail with feather on the bottom comes out from above and rolls over Kai's stoned body. Kai felt warmer.

"Why are you there?" ask a voice. A very strange one, it looked like a mixed of a boy and a girl. Kai looks above and sees a mermaid of fire, Mermaid Dranzer.

"I cannot move by myself… I know that is someone needing me… someone crying for me… but I can't find out who it is…" says Kai, slowly.

"In that case… let me show you what you have forgotten." Mermaid Dranzer opens his wings and flies up, pulling Kai with him. The darkness fade and they were now above a very big ocean with an enormous Sun behind them.

"Where are we?" asks Kai.

"This is your mind." Answers Mermaid Dranzer. "You're memories of Erika were erased when you were on Sicily. That's why you cannot remember how do you meet her. But I'm your bitbeast since your mother died. I also remember everything that had past between you and Erika. I'll make you remember, but only you can save you out of this prison.

A wind falls upon them and the view change. They were now on Russia. It was everything full of snow, but there was two persons planting roses. Mermaid Dranzer releases Kai and he walks in the persons' direction. They were two kids; a boy and a girl and they were wearing the blue and light gold uniform. One was a red haired girl and the other a blue haired boy. Kai looks to them.

"Recognize someone?" asks Mermaid Dranzer. Kai looks to them, seeing the girl planting the roses and the boy helping, with expecting, the boy puts is hand on the girl's hand and both blush. After that the kids smile delightfully. "Remember this moment Kai? It was when you realized you were deeply in love with Erika, eight years ago. You were ten and she nine." Kai looked to them, after planting all the roses, tiny Kai and tiny Erika entered in a huge building, Biovolt School for Pros. Mermaid Dranzer grabs Kai and swims trough the walls, entering in Erika, Kai and Tala's bedroom. Kai looked to him and Erika, they were speaking about anything and suddenly, they kissed. Kai's heart feels something. Mermaid Dranzer hugs Kai's back. "Remember how good you felt when you kissed her for the first time? It was your first kiss. Memories cannot be erased as Boris though; they are only unable to come to the surface."

"That girl…" Kai's memories want to come back, but it was something stopping them. "I know her… her smile…" tiny Kai stops kissing tiny Erika and they were both very blushed.

"Let's try something else!" says Mermaid Dranzer. Everything around Kai and his bitbeast starts moving at very high speed. Kai was now in front of a cinema. Tiny Kai and tiny Erika leave the cinema and were on their way home. Tiny Erika was dressed like a boy, wearing a round cap on her head to hide her hair. Tiny Erika stops and tiny Kai looks to her.

"What's wrong?" asks tiny Kai in Russian.

"I bought you a present! Happy birthday!" says tiny Erika and gives Kai a very big white scarf.

"But, it's to big!" says tiny Kai. Erika picks the scarf and puts it around Kai's neck.

"Yeah, but one day with will fit you well and…" Erika puts the rest of the scarf around her neck. " While it's to big for you, it can fit both!" Tiny Kai smiles and puts his arms around Erika's shoulders and both continue their way home. The big Kai looks to his neck and sees the scarf.

"You decided to keep the original scarf in your closet and wear anothers very looked a like, as a way to prevent Erika's gift from destruction." Says Mermaid Dranzer.

"Why cannot I remember this before?" asks Kai with a lost tone of voice. "Why?"

"Your memories are locked, …" says Mermaid Dranzer and everything around them starts to runs again and they were now in a Biovolt's lab room. Tiny Erika was crying on a dead man's body. The dead man locked a little like Tala and Erika. Tiny Kai entered in the room and Erika screams with him by no reason. Real Kai felt bad. "You and Erika were separated before… remember?" The site changes again. Tiny Kai was now on an airport, locking to tiny Erika and a cute fat lady that locked Latina. Tiny Kai was crying a lot inside of the air plan and tiny Erika was also crying on the ground. "You suffered so much in that day and the days after. You became cold, feeling less… you tried to forget to world around you, but then you meet something else… friends." The view changed again, they were now in Japan. Tiny Kai was with the BladeBreakers in the day they first meet as a team. "But Erika was in your mind… always." Real Kai starts crying. "I never told your friends about your love, you decided to suffer in silence." Kai was feeling very bad. "You win the world championship, then you stayed in the third position on another, then on second… and… after that… there was again a chance for you to meet with her. The Biovolt's crew annual meeting on Sicily." The view change when they were now on a Mediterranean beach. Memories' Kai was taking bath with Erika on the sea, and then they were getting sun on the beach, eating ice cream and doing a lot of other things together. "You meet her again and you had the best days of your life… but all the roses have spines." Memories' Kai enter in a room and it's grabbed by Boris and through to a capsule full of bioliquid. The real Kai falls back to the deep dark sea he was on the beginning. "Don't let Eris win again…"

"Eris?" asks Kai. He didn't know that name for anywhere but it makes him feel colder.

"Memories are locked in the past, untouchable… but the future can be change. Rise from the ashes, Kai! They need you."

Kai's feet feel the ground and he ears a crowd. Kai was in the spectacular beystadium he has ever seen. Kai looks aside and sees a blonde boy aged around thirteen. The boy was dressed on blue and yellow and looked a lot like Hiro and Tyson. Kai looks to the beydish and sees two beyblades. One Kai recognize immediately, it was Dragoon, and the other was black and it was not spinning like Dragoon, was stand still and held by the tip. On the other side of the beydish was a lot of people, Kai locked and get shocked. They were Tyson, Max, Ray, Erika and two more girls. One was dark-skinned; white haired and dressed like a princess. The other had black hair, yellow eyes and looked a lot like Erika, despite the hairstyle. Tyson and the rest were thirty-three and the two girls were sixteen or seventeen. All of them were crying a lot, just like the blond young boy.

"Why are they crying?" asks Kai. He steps forward and gets closer. He sees him, but, at the same time, it was not he. It was about seventeen and seemed very bad. Erika was holding him on her arms and crying a lot. Mermaid Dranzer gets near Kai.

"Your son has a very rare and strong gift but you two share the same curse." Says Mermaid Dranzer. Kai cries. Everything around them fade and only Erika stand still, crying. "She needs you. Go and help her." Erika changes and stays like she is nowadays. Kai was looking to her while she cries. Kai didn't know what to do. Erika was crying… Kai was looking to her and his eyes still lightless. Something was missing…

"I need to help her… Erika… I'll help you…" says Kai.

In the hospital room, Hiro was reading a book, but he eared something strange. Hiro looks to Kai and sees his lips moving, trying to say something. Hiro gets up and looks closer to Kai. Kai was trying to wake up, but he couldn't, continuing to move his lips.

"Kai…" says Hiro. "You're not alone… wake up!"

Who is Eris?

Will Kai wake up?

Who were those persons he saw and what was that vision?

Tell me what you think.

Kisses for everyone. 

Please review so I can improve.


	20. Nightmare

Erika was crying on her bed, sad for being far from her baby. Tyson and the others wanted to cheer her up, but it was useless. Hilary made a tea to cheer her up, but nothing. Erika was crying like Niagara.

"Erika, you need to eat!" says Hilary. Erika didn't answer, crying more and more.

"Erika, get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" says Tyson. But Erika stayed.

"Perhaps we should leave her alone." Says Max and all leave, except Ray. Erika was crying. Ray sits on her bed near she. The Chinese puts his hand on Erika's hair caressing her.

"You'll have your son back." Says Ray. Erika continues crying. "He will grow up near you. You'll see him winning and losing. You'll see him entering in school, getting a lot of girlfriends… Erika, please… cheer up!" Erika looks to him.

"Boris said I would never see him again… My Kaiser…" Erika jumps to Ray's arms and continues crying. "I… I'm lost…"

"Don't worry…" says Ray, hugging her. "I'll be with you for everything… I'll never leave you." Erika looks to Ray with her face all wetted up. Ray smiles lovely. "Smile Erika!"

"I can't… I… I…" Erika was about to start crying again, but Ray grabbed her face.

"In that case… I'll teach you how to smile again." Ray pulls Erika's face and kisses her on the mouth. Erika, at the first, was surprised, but after that, Ray's kissing tasted so well… Ray lays Erika on her bed and lays himself above her. Erika blushed. Ray started caressing her body and tacking her clothes off. Erika was so sad and fragile; she had no strengths to fight Ray. Ray took his clothes off and kissed Erika's body, grabbing her hands and leaning them against the pillows. "Well, I'm Chinese but I'm not irresponsible." Ray took two condoms. "I want to have safety sex…" Ray continues kissing Erika's body, happy for being with her like that… Unknowing the 'evil' was already done.

In the next morning, Hilary gets up and goes to the kitchen. Lilith was there with her laptop, doing some research work. Hilary takes a glass of milk and sits on the table. Minutes later, Tyson enters, dressed on his pajama and his hair all unbrushed.

"Hi Tyson!" Says Hilary. Tyson sits near her and gives her a good morning kiss. Tyson looks to her, remembering what King told him. Tyson blushed and bends near Hilary's ear.

"Hilary, can we speak in private outside?" asks Tyson. Hilary looks to him and both went to the living room, where Princess was asleep.

"What do you have to tell me, Tyson?" asks Hilary, estranging the fact of his blushing.

"Hilary…" Tyson get near her and hug the girl, caressing her hair. "I… I want to… you know! I'm seventeen, sooner eighteen, so… would you like to… ah… you know…" Tyson didn't know how to say that in a lighter way.

"What? Go right to the point!" says Hilary. Tyson gets red.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Asks Tyson hiding his face from something Hilary would probably throw at him. Hilary looks to him and smiles.

"You know Tyson, I always dreamed with my first time… " Says Hilary. Tyson becomes hopeful. "But only after my weeding" Tyson's happiness flees. "So if want to have sex with me, you need to put a ring on this finger!" Hilary shows her ringer finger.

"Oh! Please! Please! Please! None need to know! Come on! Ray did it! Kai did it! Erika did it! King did it! I want to do it to!" says Tyson. Hilary looks angry to him.

"If everybody throws themselves to a well, would you go to?" asks Hilary. Tyson had no answer. "Besides, Max didn't do it! And he seems fine to me!"

"Hilary!" Tyson kneels down near her. "It doesn't matter what the others do, I want to do it!" Hilary looks to him, noticing his contradiction.

"You're being nonsense! Take your paws off me!" says Hilary. Tyson makes a baby face.

"Please." Insists Tyson. Max enters and sees the scene.

"You're proposing?" asks Max.

"Yes!" says Tyson. Hilary blushes, getting confused with Tyson's nonsense thoughts. Tyson looks to Hilary. "MARRY ME!"

"Tyson…" Hilary didn't know what to say.

"Tyson if you continue with that offer, you'll be doing the biggest mistake in your life!" says King, who entered the room. Hilary looked angry to him, once King was ruining her chances of marring Tyson. "Hilary is so damn ugly! Besides, she's poor!"

"But I want to have sex!" says Tyson. Hilary slaps him. Tyson falls on the ground with Hilary's fingers marked on his face.

"If you want to have sex, there is a lot of women out there selling it!" screams Hilary and goes away. Tyson crawls after her.

"Wait my love! Don't leave like this. I need to have sex!" says Tyson. King and Max looked to him, dumbfounded.

"Tyson never had a good mental health." Observes Max. King looks to him and grabs his daughter.

"OH, my Princess! Tyson waked you! Come on; let's have some milk. Perhaps Erika could lend as some." Says King, caring her daughter to the kitchen. Max also went there.

Brittany was making food, very bad actually. The burn smell invaded the all room, making Princess cry.

Ray entered the kitchen, unbrushed, with his eyes closed and with a silly smile on his face. Ray sits near Tyson, who didn't give up convincing Hilary.

"Interesting!" Says Lilith, looking to her laptop. All look to her. "I had access to all of Boris prove against Erika."

"How?" Asks Max.

"Remember I asking the judge to see Boris evidences? Well, that was applying to all of the proves, so I could make a better defense." Says Lilith. "I found out the DNA sample of Kaiser 'supposal' mother." Lilith downloads the DNA files and puts them on the screen. "Now, let's compare it with Erika's." Lilith download Erika's DNA line code down the other. All looked astonished to it.

"It's equal!" says Max.

"But… how could Boris get Erika's DNA?" questions Hilary.

"It's not Erika's DNA…" Says King and points to the end of the DNA bar code. "The last chromosome is different."

"Strange…" notices Lilith. "According to what's logical… Erika's last chromosome is an X and the other should be one two, so it could matches with a female DNA, but it's an Y." All looked confused to Lilith. "Boris is using a male's DNA."

"A male? How couldn't the judge didn't figure it out?" asks Tyson.

"Well, the chromosome that passes from the mom to the son is a X, once Kai Jr is a male, Erika's chromosome would be the 45th, and, you can see by this bar code, is equal to the male 45th chromosome. So the judge only looked to that chromosome, once the last came from Kai. Boris was smart. But, from who is this DNA sequence?"

"From Tala…" says a voice. All looked to the door and saw Erika. "Tala is genetically identical to me, except his last chromosome, which is an Y. That's why we are so look a like, even being false twins."

"You knew that?" asks Lilith. Erika lowers her look. "You knew Boris was using your brother's DNA."

"I never thought Tala would help him… but, if Boris caught his DNA, it's because my brother is in danger." Says Erika. "That explains why I'm feeling so near death, because my brother is feeling the same." Ray gets up and hugs her. Erika didn't have any more tears to cry.

"Will see about that later." Says Lilith and clicks to download the next evidence. A photo appears on the screen. Hilary faints such as Brittany. Tyson catches Hilary and King Brittany. "What's this?" asks Lilith. All looked.

"It's an arm… a human arm!" Says Tyson, finding it disgusting.

"According to what's written, this arm belongs to Kaiser's mom." Says Lilith. Erika looks to the screen.

"But?" Erika highs up her arm looking scared to him.

"It's identical to yours, except it had a man shape hand." Noticed King.

"It's Tala's arm!" yields Erika. "I can't believe it… my brother…. Tala…" Erika faints. Ray caught her.

"Well, this proves that Boris is using Tala's DNA… so Kaiser is in danger… not for speaking about Tala, that could be an very worst situation.

In Biovolt, Kaiser was crying a lot. Boris tried to shut him, but it was useless.

"Shut up you mother fucker! I'm trying to focus here!" screams Boris. Kai Jr continues crying. "Damn Baby!" Boris slaps Kai Jr. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing your baby shit. It's decided, you'll stay with Tatiana until the sentence." Boris gets up and takes Kaiser to the nursery, where Tatiana has been hold as hostage. The nurse was taking care of Tala, which looks even worst than before. "Tatiana, take care of this hell baby." Boris gives Kaiser to Tatiana and leaves. Kai Jr looks to Tatiana and noticing she was not his mother, cries again.

"Don't worry. Aunt Tatiana is here!" Tatiana was trying to make Kai Jr feel better. "Why don't you sleep above your uncle?" Tatiana puts Kaiser above Tala. Kai Jr looks to Tala and makes a cute smile. Tatiana realizes Kai Jr mistook Tala with Erika. Kaiser was trying to wake up Tala. Tatiana caresses his head. "It's useless, Kaiser. Tala is dying. There's noting you can do to save him. Now go to sleep." Tatiana puts a blanket on him and leaves the nursery. The nurse goes to a lab near by were Brian was making some metal stuff.

"FUCK! I'm so damn tired!" says Brian. Tatiana looks to him.

"How is it going?" asks she. Brian shows a metal arm.

"I made it with soft titanium league, there are circuits to work as nerves, but I don't know how are you going to attach it to Tala's shoulder." Says Brian. Tatiana makes a sad look.

"I even don't if Tala is going to survive, how much if that metal arm will attach with his body." Says Tatiana.

Tala was in the nursery and wakes up with Kai Jr's baby noise. Tala smiles with difficulty.

"My nephew…" Tala raises his arm and puts it on Kaiser's back. "Unless him going to die with someone of my family near me…" Tears fell from Tala's eyes. "I only wished I could have a normal life… marry with Brittany and see my sister happy… so sad I'm not going to make it…" Tala's arm let Kaiser's back and his eyes become lightless. Kai Jr looks to him and a black shadow appears around the baby.

In the Lab where Brian and Tatiana were, something starts to shine. Brian and Tatiana look to a strongbox from which the bright came. They hear a noise and see a very big black bird shinning. The bird flees throw the door and flies to the nursery, meeting Kai Jr. when the bird hits him, Kaiser win a black bird tattoo and his eyes became all black. The baby touches Tala and the light came back to the blader's eyes. Tala wakes and looks to Kaiser. The shadow fade and the baby smiles. Tala looks surprised to all of that. He had no hint of what was going on, but one thing he knew, he was feeling good as new.

"This baby… how?" Tala looks to Kai JR. who continues his baby laughing.


	21. Thank you

King was on the sofa, changing his daughter diapers. Max was with him, remembering the good moments he spent taking care of Kai Jr. Tyson and Ray entered the living room.

"So Ray, I haven't asked you yet. When you entered in the kitchen this morning you were very happy. Did you had sex with Erika?" asks Tyson. Ray blushes and puts a silly smile.

"Yeah, I did!" says Ray, full of joy.

"How many times did she call you Kai?" asks Tyson. Ray makes a sad face and looks to the ground.

"Thirty two, al the others were sweetheart, which also means, in Erika's language, Kai." Whispers Ray.

"You knew dating Erika would be a real pain in the ass. She only thinks in Kai! Kai here! Kai there! Kai everywhere!" remembers Tyson. Ray looks to him. "At least you had sex. I, on the other hand, haven't got that luck. Hilary is always dining me. Am I ugly?" asks Tyson. Ray looks to him.

"Well, I'm not the right person to answer that question." Warns Ray. Tyson makes a sad face.

"Have you see Erika?" asks Max. "Her stepmother phoned."

"Well, she was on her bedroom." Says Tyson.

"I'll tell her that." Says Ray and goes to Erika's room.

Erika was laying on her bed. Ray sits near her and caresses her hair. Erika didn't show any emotion to Ray's love evidences.

"Erika…" says Ray. She didn't move. "Don't be like that."

"I'm feeling swollen…" yields Erika. Ray found that strange. "I don't know what it is…" Ray lays down near her and puts his hands on her body.

"Perhaps it was because of the lunch, that food was really heavy." Ray kisses Erika's face. "Now, why don't we…" Ray unties Erika's shirt. Erika felt a little embarrassed. Ray starts kissing her neck and then her mouth. The Chinese hugs her, pulling her to his body. Erika felt a little tight. Ray moves putting himself above her.

"Ray…" Erika was pushing him. Ray continues kissing her. "Let me breath." Ray kissed her neck. "Ray." Erika pushes him back hard. Ray looks to her.

"What?"

"Ray… I wanna be alone." Asks Erika. Ray sighs.

"Erika, when I started dating you, was with the intuit to make you happier. I miss your smile. How do you expect to become happier if you don't leave that bed and you're always crying?" Asks Ray. Erika didn't answer. "Where's that strong, always happy, full of life girl I met a year ago?"

"She's with Kai, …" says Erika. Ray pissed out.

"Kai! Kai! Kai! Always Kai!" yields Ray. "He's in coma and he wanted you to be happy!" Erika looks to him and then to the ground. "Just like I want you to be."

"Then…" Erika gets up. Ray looks to her. "I'm going to fight for my happiness!" Without knowing why, Ray felt worried.

"What are you going to do?" asks Ray. Erika dresses a different cloth and was ready to go outside. "Erika, wait!"

"Don't follow me, Ray! I'm going to do this alone." Erika goes down stairs and then leave the house. Tyson and the other were in the living room and saw Erika living Ray follows her but staid on home. Tyson looks to him.

"What's with she?" asks he. Ray looks to them and then to the door from which Erika left. 'Why do I think she's in trouble?' thinks Ray.

Erika caught a bus and went to Biovolt. The blader was looking to the building while the winter wind snaked over her face.

"If I wait for that judgment, I'm going to stay with out my son. Kai… I wait for to long to have that son with you, He's the only memory you left me. My son needs me. I'm going to fight for him." Erika takes her hand out of her pocket. Mermaid Dranzer Beyblade was shining a lot. "Give me strengths, Kai." Erika takes a deep breath and step forward.

The guards let her in and she was waiting for Boris in the room that once was from Voltaire. Erika looks to the desk and sees a photo from Kai, while he was a baby, and a very beautiful blue haired girl. Probably Boris didn't change the decoration.

Boris enters the room and evilly smiles to Erika. Erika was sad because Boris didn't bring Kaiser along with him.

"Valkova, what a pleasant surprise. What brings such a beauty in to my castle?" asks Boris, starting to have a lot of filthy thoughts.

"You know I'm Kaiser's mom. I have the right to stay with him! My son needs me! Why don't you just give him back to me? I'll let you continue your work in Biovolt, but please… give me back my baby!" begs Erika. Boris looks to her.

"Why should I remain in my lower position in Biovolt, when I could become the all mighty king of all this?" asks Boris. Erika looks angry to him. Boris steps forward and put his hand on Erika's hair. Erika felt dirt. "I've already told you. If you want to have your son back into your arms, you'll need to marry me and become my wife." Boris gets closer to Erika.

"I love Kai… I'll never marry you!" Says Erika, showing Boris her blue eyes full of tears and lightless. Boris looks to her eyes and bad memories came to surface.

"Those blue eyes… Your father showed me the same blue eyes when he shot at me on the arm twelve years ago. I still had the mark of those bullets in my arm." Boris grabs Erika face. The blader felt desperate. "But that's ok. Now I'm going to have his daughter in my arms, here, now!" Boris leans Erika against the wall. Erika was facing a monster taller than her and ready to destroy her ego.

"Stop it! Release me!" begs Erika. Boris grabs her leg, caressing it. Erika was tears fall like rain.

"I knew it. You were so desperate with your son missing that you couldn't take any more. I knew you were going to come here. I just needed to wait and now…" Boris grabs Erika's breast, hurting her. "Know I'm going to do with you, what I couldn't do with your mother…" Erika closes her eyes feeling Boris licking her face. Then, Erika hears something breaking. The blader opens her eyes and sees Boris fainting.

"Ray?" Erika looks to the door and sees Ray holding the lefts of a jar. Erika starts crying and runs to Ray arms. "OH, Ray!" Erika hugs him and cries a lot. Ray sighs of relief and hugs Erika. "Oh, Ray! He had done this just to have me… Oh, Ray! I'm so scared." Cries Erika. Ray smiles and caresses her hair.

"Everything's fine." Calms Ray.

"Oh Ray…" continues Erika.

"So, that's why?" Erika stops crying and Ray gets breathless. "That's the reason!" Erika and Ray look back and see Boris, pointing a gun to them. "You're dating that Chinese. And you say you love Kai. Lucky for you he is death. If he was awaken, he won't going to enjoy seeing you in his best friend arms."

"Ray?" Erika was worried.

"I know Erika… I know…" says Ray.

"If you can not stay with me, then you won't stay with any one." Boris was about to shot, but Ray pushed Erika to the ground, and both escape the bullet. "I have no problem killing your Chinese friend, after all, there are a lot of Chinese in the world!" Ray looks to Boris and jumps to him. Boris falls on the ground, dropping his gun.

"I won't let you hurt Erika!" Says Ray, punching Boris face. "Go to Hell! Go to Hell! GO TO HELL!" Boris takes a dagger out of is boot and staffs it into Ray's shoulder. The Chinese releases a scream. Erika becomes worried. She wanted to do something, but her strengths missed.

"It's time to kick your butt, the way I always wanted to do it, when you took away my plans to rule the world." Boris grabs Ray's head through his hair and starts hitting Ray's belly with his knees. Ray starts coughing blood.

Erika was looking to them, seeing Ray fading. 'I cannot let this happen. I saw Kai dying. I cannot lost Ray… Ray… I always make you suffer. Ray…" Erika takes Mermaid Dranzer out of her pocket and shots it to Boris. Mermaid Dranzer hits Boris shoulder and he falls on the ground, unconscious. Erika runs to Ray.

"Ray! Come on, Ray! Answer me!" Yields Erika. Ray looks to her and smiles, cleaning his blood from his mouth.

"You saved me… you saved me, Erika…" Ray's eyes start shining. Erika smiles to him.

"If it wasn't for you, Boris would violate me. You were the one who saved me. Thank you, Ray." Erika hugs Ray. The Chinese blushes. "Come on, let's get you into an hospital.

Minutes later. Ray was in a comfy bed on Moscow hospital. Erika noticed Tyson and the others. Ray looks to them.

"When you leave home that fast I though you were going to annoy Erika, but thank God you saved her," Says Hilary. Ray smiles.

"You're very lucky. A year ago you were beaten to death in the middle of a frozen Russian forest and now, you were beaten again, at least it was on a warmer place." Says Tyson, happy to see his friend all right.

"Do you need anything?" asks Max.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest for a night. You'll see, tomorrow I'll be on home." Says Ray. Erika enters the room with a chicken soup for Ray.

"Lunch time." Erika enters and sits near Ray. "Come on, you need to eat a lot so you can get well soon." Hilary and everyone noticed that Ray wanted to stay alone with Erika, except Tyson.

"Why don't we go outside and make some snowman?" says Hilary.

"Snowman? But?" Tyson found that strange. Hilary grabs his arm and pulls him out of the room.

"Let's go!" they all leave. Erika looks to Ray, giving him a spoon full of soup. Ray grabs slowly Erika's hand, making her blush. Ray's pulsation increases.

"I'll never forget what you've done for me." Says Ray. Erika looks aside. Ray takes the plate out of Erika's hands and grabs them. "Boris was going to kill me. You… you were very brave. I though you were too scared."

"When I… when I saw you like that… I had the idea I was going to lose you to. I already lost too many important people in my life; I didn't want to lose another." Erika looks to Ray and smiles. "I'm tired of sit and watch. We'll take Kaiser out of his prison. I promise Ray, no matter how bad my life get, no matter how much I'll suffer, I promise you I'll never cry again." Ray smiles.

"I'm happy to see you're the Erika from before. Now…" Ray puts his hand on Erika's face. "I just want to see the bright in your eyes again. Since Kai Jr born your eyes became lightless. I want to see does lights again." Erika releases a sad sigh.

"When Kaiser born, I realized I needed a men at my side. I had you, Tyson and Max, who helped me taking care of my baby, but… there was none who took care of me. I felt lonely… I missed Kai more than ever… I still miss him… Kai is the love of my life…" Says Erika. Ray looks to her.

"And I? What do I mean to you?" asks Ray. Erika looks to him, without knowing what to answer.

"You're one of those friends… one of those we want to keep for life… one of those…" Erika gets near Ray. "We'll fight for…" Erika puts her hands on Ray's face and kisses him. Ray blushed. Erika never kissed him; it was always him who took the initiative. Erika kissed him for a long time. Ray was enjoying a lot. "You're the type of friend… I'll give my life and my body."

"Erika… and if Kai wakes up?" asks Ray. Erika closes her eyes.

"I've already told you, when Kai wakes up, I'll go back to him and pass the rest of my life at his side." Says Erika.

"Until then?" asks Ray. Erika looks to him and smiles.

"Until then… I have to life my life, just as Kai wanted." Erika gets up and sits above Ray. Ray looked surprised. Erika takes out the blankets that were covering Ray and unties his trousers.

"Erika?" asks Ray. Erika takes out her shirt. Ray blushed more than ever. Erika bends down near his mouth.

"Don't worry. I went to the hospital's pharmacy and buy some condoms. Like you have sad, I want to have safety…" Erika kisses Ray, taking out her skirt. Ray bites his lips and puts his hands on Erika's legs. "You're my best friend, Ray… my best friend. Uh!" Ray smiles of joy. And the two continue making love.


	22. Back from the aches

Almost a month had past since the last session of the adoption case. Erika was sure that this time, the judge would give her son back. After all, Lilith noticed the Judge about the fact that Boris DNA from Kaiser's mom was from a male. Within our friends, nothing had change. Tyson continues telling Hilary they should have sex. King continues annoying Tyson and Hilary. Brittany didn't improve cooking and Max continues the same, but concerned with Erika and Ray, once if Kai wake up, Ray will suffer for life.

We're in the day before the final meeting of the judgment. Erika was sleeping in her bed, along with Ray. The sunlight enters on her room, hitting Erika's eyes. Erika wakes up and looks to her bed-side-table. A photo of her and Kai was there, in the moments when they were happy a year ago. Erika picks the photo and looks to it, smiling.

"Where are you, Kai?" questions Erika and then she looks to Ray, who was sleeping like a baby, hugging her. Erika sadly sighs. "It's not the same… it will never be the same." Ray moans and wakes.

"Good morning, Erika… Did you sleep well?" asks Ray, kissing her. Erika felt bad and puts her hand on her nose, making an awful noise. "What?"

"Your perfume… it sucks!" says Erika, getting up. Ray grabs his shirt and smells it. It looked ok.

" Erika is the same perfume I always use. What's wrong?" Ray looks to Erika's pillow and sees a photo of her and Kai. "Oh! Now I see. You waked up and you realized it was not Kai at your side? Was that Erika?" asks Ray. Erika was not listening to him. "Erika, answer me!"

"I think I'm going be sick…" Erika runs out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Ray found Erika's attitude strange.

Erika enters the bathroom and vomit to the toilet. King was there, shaving. King looked to her while she vomited a lot. Ray enters in the bathroom and kneeled down near Erika.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Ray puts his hands on Erika's shoulders, caressing her. Erika grabs a towel and cleans her face.

"I don't know… I never felt like this before." Says Erika.

"Perhaps it's because those pills you're taking for not getting pregnant. I told you it was unnecessary." Warns Ray. Erika looks to him.

"Well… so?" say King. They look to him, blushing.

"Sorry, King, we didn't knew you were here." Apologizes Ray. King smiles.

"It's ok, but let me finish my shave." Asks King. Ray grabs Erika and they leave. Ray and Erika were in the corridor.

"What was that? What's happening?" asks Ray, worried with Erika.

"I'm sick… I… I don't know what it is, but I cannot hold my self on my legs…" Erika faints. Ray caught her.

"Erika! Erika! Come on. You cannot be sick… not now! Tomorrow is the final meeting of the judgment! You're going to have your son again. Erika! Oh God!" Ray holds Erika on his arms and puts she on her bed. Then he notices the others and they called a doctor.

"So doc, what's her problem?" asks Max.

"She seems to be tired… and sick… perhaps a gastroenteritis." Says the doctor.

"A what?" Tyson never saw such expensive word in his life.

"It's a decease in the stomach, but nothing a healthy diet cannot fix." Calms the doctor. "Make her follow this procedures and she'll be fine in no time."

"Thank you, doctor!" says Hilary. Erika wakes. "Are you ok?"

"My belly hurts. I think I'm going to be sick again…" Erika runs to the bathroom.

"Why did she get sick? Tomorrow is the final meeting!" says Tyson. "Just to think I'm going to have my Kaiser in my arms. Oh! My baby! My sweet thing!"

"I miss him to… oh Kai Jr." Sighs Max.

"You really love that baby!" says Hilary.

On Hawaii, Hiro was taking care of Kai. The Japanese didn't hold anymore and fall asleep.

Kai was inside of mind and the darkness was surrounding him and Erika, who stilled cry. Kai was looking to her, without knowing what to do.

'Why do I fell so strengthless?" asks Kai to him self. "Why can't I help her? Erika… my… my sweet…"

Suddenly, out of the darkness, Kai hears footsteps. Kai looks up and sees Ray. Kai gets surprised. What the Hell was Ray doing there? Ray kneels down near Erika and grabs her hand. Erika stops crying and gets up with the help of Ray. Kai felt bad about it and also jealous. Ray hugs Erika and takes out her shirt. Kai was getting anger. Ray unties Erika's trousers and his to.

"Ray? What's your doing? Erika's my girlfriend! Leave her alone!" screams Kai. Ray evilly smiles to him, kissing Erika and caressing her body. Kai was about to explode. He didn't knew what Ray was doing there or what he was doing, but in one thing Kai was certain, he didn't like to see his girlfriend in the hands of another man. "Erika! Are you listening me? Leave him! I love you! Erika!"

"It's useless." Says a female voice. Kai didn't know it from anywhere. Kai looks to Erika and Ray and his friend takes the shape of an adult lady, very sexy and wearing a dress of tiger skin, very short. She had orange hair and yellow eyes. The lady also had Tiger ears and a tail. Kai didn't know her, but he felt scared. "My heir will take care of your little sweetheart." The lady grabs Erika's face. "She is beautiful, isn't she? But I hate her, such as I hate you."

"You are you?" asks Kai.

"I… I'm chaos and discord…" the lady kisses Erika. Kai screams. The lady releases Erika throwing her to the ground. Erika fell unconscious. "I'll kill all of male child… I killed your mother, Kai Hiwatari, and now…" the lady steps forward, rising her hand. Her nails increase size, becoming blades. The lady evilly smiles to Kai. "I'm going to kill you. I'll destroy your aorta and eat it for breakfast." Kai was going to step aside, but something stopped him, grabbing his feet to the ground. "You cannot get out. Bye bye!"

The lady claws enter Kai's chest and tears down Kai's aorta. Kai screams out loud. The lady laughed a lot. Kai felt his life escaping from his body. Everything in front of he was fading. Blue-fired feathers fell from the sky, hitting the tiger lady. She left Kai and starts burning and disappear. Kai couldn't breath. He looked to Erika and tried to reach her with his hand, but she was to far.

"Erika…" says Kai. His voice was so weak it was hard to hear it. "I love you… Erika… Marry me… Erika…" Kai was about to die, but someone caught him on his arms. Kai felt warm. He was felling so fine. That warm… so long…"

"You cannot die now, Kai." Says a voice that sounded just like Kai's. Kai looks up and sees himself, with the only differences was that Kai was wearing a black scarf and the painting triangles in his face was only two and black and that Kai had blue eyes. "Erika needs you."

"But I'm to weak… " Kai looks to his chest, it was bleeding a lot. "I'm dying… I'll lose Erika."

"You need to save me." Says the blue-eyed Kai. "Wake up."

"I… I can't." Cries Kai. "I…"

"You'll leave. You were the one who said you wanted to marry Erika. So, remember her smile, the light in her eyes and wake up." Says Kai n. 2. Kai looks to his wound. Everything around him was painted in blood red.

"I…" Kai looks to the other Kai.

"I need you" Says the boy and kisses Kai. Kai blushed… but, at the same time. Kai felt warm… his life was coming back. The boy held Kai closer, hugging him. Light came back to Kai's eyes. He was enjoying that kiss. The boy leaves Kai. "Only you can save yourself out of this prison." The boy opens two huge black wings and disappears. Kai gets up and looks to him while he leaves.

"Thank you…" Kai looks to the ground and sees Erika. "Erika!" Kai runs to her and holds her on his arms. "Erika! Speak to him! Wake up, Erika! I love you! Don't do this to me!" Erika stands still. Tears fall from Kai. "I'm coming, Erika. I'll save you and then… we'll marry. Erika! Look to me! Erika!" Kai was getting desperate, seeing that Erika wasn't answer him. "Erika!" screams Kai.

Kai gets up, screaming. He sees a white bedroom with a window turned to a very beautiful sea landscape. The curtains fly over the sound of the wind. Kai felt attached to something. He had an oxygen mask on his face. Kai looks to his hand and then aside and sees a photo. Kai picks the photo; there was Tyson, Max, Ray and Erika holding a very cute baby. Kai put his hand on the photo where Erika and Kai Jr were.

"My son…" whispers Kai.


	23. The return of the King

**The return of the King**

Boris was getting everything right to the final meeting. Kai JR was crying a lot, while Tatiana was trying to give him milk.

"Come on, my little baby. You need to eat!" says Tatiana, but Kai Jr cried a lot, struggling.

"Don't worry, after today's meeting that baby will receive a corrective." Says Boris, tying is tie. Tatiana felt worried about her friend's baby. "I'm not going to get that baby cry. I'll put him one of those chips I installed in the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai and Erika. After that, we'll never hear of him again.

"But Mr. Boris, Kaiser is still a baby!" warns Tatiana. Boris looks mad to she.

"And? You'll do as I say!" orders Boris. "Now, give me that brat. I don't want to late for the judgment."

Erika was on the courthouse, along with everybody else. She was very hungry. With the doctor's diet, she could only eat unsalted food and vegetables.

"Do you think the judge is going to examine Lilith request for a reexamination to Boris' evidences?" asks Max.

"He better!" says Lilith.

"That judge was bought!" Says Tyson. "Every ordinary judge would see Kaiser nose is equal to Erika's.

"Do you think I'm going to have my son in my arms again?" asks Erika. Her head was leaned down on Ray's shoulder. Ray was caressing her hair. "Do you think I'm going to see him call me mother?"

"Of course you will." Says Ray. "Even if we lost, when Kaiser gets older, he would realize Boris was not is real mentor and he would come back to you." Erika smiles. "For an example, I rarely saw my dad, but when he came home, I recognized him immediately. Pity I only saw him twice."

"Oh Ray…" says Erika, looking to Ray. "I only hope to hold my son again." Ray smiles to her and kisses she.

"They are calling us in!" Warns Max. They all get up and go to the courtroom.

"Well, once Erika's lawyer requested me to reexamine Boris' evidences, I have made that, such has I reexamined Erika's proves." The judge turns to Erika. "Tell me, little girl, what's wrong with your last chromosome?" Erika found that question strange. Boris evilly smiles.

"What do you mean with that?" asks Erika. Lilith looks to Erika and then to the judge. He puts a projector on the room and show Erika's DNA sequence. The judge uses his hammer and points it to the zone were should be the bar code from Erika's last chromosome.

"As you can see, no doctor could schematize your 46th chromosome, once it seemed to be a problem with it. That means you sabotaged your last chromosome so it could fix with Kaiser's." says the Judge. Erika begins crying. She didn't know what they were talking about, that was not making any sense. "We will make a break of half hour, after that, I'll come to say the final decision. Court suspended."

The judge gets up and leaves the room. Erika puts her hands on her head, trying to assimilate what was going on. Boris comes near her and bends.

"You can thank you father for your last chromosome being a genetic changed one. Your like Eve, you were born from one of Adam's ribs." Says Boris. Erika looks to him. Boris smiles and grabs Kaiser, leaving the room.

"What did he mean with that?" Asks Tyson. The group was already on the bar of the courthouse, having lunch. "Boris may know something we didn't."

"Erika, was your father Nicolau Valkov?" Asks Lilith. Erika looks to her.

"Yes, why?" asks Erika.

"Nicolau Valkov was an international known genetic scientist. If I'm not mistaken, he was the one who develop Black Dranzer." Says King.

"What does have to do with anything?" asks Hilary.

"Erika told us her father was obligated to have sex with her mother, in order to have twins… but, Erika also told us that her father was deeply in love with his Portuguese wife. And if Erika's father didn't had sex with her mother?" Asks Lilith. Erika and the others look to her. "Looks like your father love for that Portuguese fisherwoman was bigger than we imagine. He hadn't sex with your mother, Erika. He took out a mature ovule from your mother and fecund it with his sperm an _in vitro_ fecundation. But, I suppose, it was a boy, and, to not have his family killed, your father waited until the egg split down in two, and then he changed one of then, altering the last chromosome to an X, that's why your last chromosome is unread. It's a changed one." Erika gets up and looks to her.

"Wait! That's why Boris knew I was going to lose! That's why my brother's DNA matches better with Kaiser then mine, because, genetically, Kaiser is son of Tala…" Erika falls on her knees. "None would ever believe that I'm the real mother, I'm just a clone of Tala, a female one…"

"Your not a clone!" says King, grabbing Erika's face and pulling it up. "Your like a twin sister. Remember, twin brothers born when the original egg splits in two, that's why your father waited. Your not a clone, you're a original girl, except with the a changed chromosome. Perhaps if your father still alive, he couldn't figure it out how to cure many deceases." Erika smiles.

"But that isn't legal." Warns Max. "Erika was made by an illegal process. The judge will not recognize her as Kaiser's true mother… that means…" Max becomes sad.

"That means I'm not going to have my son back on my arms… Kai Jr." whispers Erika.

"Yes you will… I have a feeling that you will!" Calms Ray, hugging Erika. "You'll see him again in your arms and then we could start thinking in travel to my homeland, and leave there, the three of us."

"Hey Ray! Don't be envious!" says Tyson. "I also want to see Kaiser growing up!"

"Me too!" Says Max. Ray and Erika smile to them.

"Well, let's enter!" says Hilary. Erika knew that she was going to lose Kaiser to Boris, but something inside of her was telling she to move forward, to be confident. Erika breathes deep and enters.

The judge enters and sits down.

"Well, after thinking a little while…"

"Now that's something new!" says Tyson to Hilary's ear.

"I realized that Erika has no chances to be Kaiser's mother." Says the judge. Erika sadly sighs and Boris releases a laugh. "As so, Boris will take care of Kaiser Hiwatariov Junior and all his estate, until the boy reaches 18, age which he will be responsible enough for his actions. Case diss…"

"Wait your honor!" says a voice. Erika's stop breathing, such as Boris everybody turn back, except the Judge, who was already turned to the door and Ray, who deeply inside him wished the voice didn't came from the person he was imagining. Erika slowly turns back. Tears born on her eyes, bringing back the light that let them so naked all this months. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Brittany smiled overjoyed. Erika gets up.

"I can't believe it… It's just to good to be truth." Erika walks a little and then runs to his arms, hugging him a lot. "Kai!" she cried. "I can't believe it! You had awakened. My Kai! My love! My sweetheart!"

"Erika…" Kai says, smiling a lot and also crying. "Oh my sweetheart! I promise you will never leave like this again. I love you." Both cried a lot, hugging each other. They suffered so much away from each other.

"Kai Hiwatari!" says the judge. "I recognize you! But you were supposed to be dead… that was what Boris told me."

"But I was alive." Corrects Kai, cleaning his tears. Hiro and Alexa appear behind him. Hiro smiles to his brother, who was crying of emotion. "I was in coma in an Hawaiian hospital. Erika was in Hawaii when she gave birth to that child." Kai points to Kaiser, who was being hold by Boris. The thief was about to have a heart attack. "I never had sex with any girl, except with Erika. We had that child with intuit to stop Boris for heir all of my fortune. Kaiser is mine and Erika's son." The judge looks to Boris.

"We proof that Erika is not the baby's mother!" says Boris. Kai smiles.

"But you also proof that I'm the father!" remembers Kai. "And I'm major age. I'm 18! That means I'm responsible enough for all my acts, including that baby. But… if you, Boris, want to take care of that baby so much, go ahead! Do it! But you'll not have my money for that. Once it's my money. I'm Voltaire's true heir. The Heir of Biovolt. That child is only going to have what's mine when I die, and even then… it will have to share it with Erika." Boris was coughing fire through is ears. Erika was very happy to know that she was going to have her baby back, and better… she was going to have him and Kai either.

"Once Kai is alive, I have no other choice, but to give him back his son." Says the judge. Boris looks mad to him, holding Kaiser tightly.

"Yeah, Boris! Give our Kai Jr back!" Says Tyson, getting up.

Erika left Kai and walks into Boris direction, opening her arms.

"I want my son back. You've already lost. Don't make things complicated to you. Give Kaiser back." Asks Erika, getting closer to them. Kaiser raised his arms, willful to be on his mother's arms again.

"If I cannot have this baby… none of you can." Says Boris walking rewind to a window. "Say bye-bye to your mom, Kaiser." Boris jumps through the window. Erika screamed.

"NO!"

"He jumped!" says Max, scandalized.

"Kaiser!" says Tyson.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my fan fiction. You guys gave me motivation to continue writing. I also want to apologize for all of my grammatical mistakes. I'm not from a country with English as an official Language. I don't have English lessons since 11th grade, and now I'm in the university. I promise will try to make it better. I'm from a European Latin country, for this reason I know how to speak Portuguese, Spanish and French! That's why I mistake some words, such as ear and hear, and the way we conjugate verbs is very different from the English way.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue so I can improve!

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Revenge"

If you want to see some drawings made by me of Erika go to blueheart. for everyone.


	24. Revenge

+Revenge+ 

Erika runs to the window. Boris lands in a canopy less Ferrari, turns on the car and drives into nowhere direction. Erika looks to him and also jumps through the window. Erika jumps to a motorcycle and, making a short circuit, turns on the motor and drives after Boris.

Kai looks through the window. The Russian becomes mad for seeing Boris kidnapping his son.

"I pay Boris weight in gold to the person who catches him!" screams Kai.

"Let's chase them on my car." Says Hiro. They all run outside and enter in Hiro's car.

Boris high speeded to Biovolt. The villain enters Voltaire's old room and throws Kaiser's pram. Boris was rummaging the desk's drawers.

"Where the hell did I put that gun?" yields Boris. "Kai is going to pay me everything he has if he wants to see his son again!" Boris was not finding his gun and becomes furious. "Where's that gun?"

"Searching for something?" asks a voice. Boris froze. The Russian looks aside and sees Tala, holding Kai Jr with his right arm. Boris looked surprised to him.

"Tala? So you survived?" asks Boris, looking to Tala, but searching discreetly for the gun.

"You know, I didn't wanted to die before you. Because…" Tala becomes mad seeing that Boris was not looking to him once he was searching for that damn gun. "STOP SEARCHING FOR THAT GUN!" screams Tala. Boris looks to him. "I have it!" says Tala. Boris looks to Tala, if he was using an arm to hold Kaiser, them he couldn't shot him. "As I was saying, I didn't want to die before you. You killed my mother… You make my father's life a living Hell and knowing you were about to destroy my sister's son. Oh Boris, If there is something I'm living for, it's to see you dying."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Says Boris getting closer to Tala. The villain was about to punch Tala's face, but Tala caught his arm, binding it. "WHAT? You should only have one arm?"

"I should, but don't!" says Tala, binding harder Boris arm. Boris could feel Tala's metal arm piercing his. "You know Boris, if I knew that having a metal arm was so gratifying I would ask you to cut my arm earlier!" Boris screams in pain. "It's good, isn't it? Dying in the arms of someone you disgust… Enjoy that feeling, because it was the last feeling my mother felt. You'll suffer. Your entrance in Hell will be more painful that Hell himself." Tala breaks Boris's arm bones. Boris screams. "How it was it, Boris? What did you felt when you killed my mother? She was young… 23. I badly can remember her smile."

"You're mother was a stupid bitch! She felt in love for that fucker, who preferred a fat Portuguese woman who sold fish in a market instead of a beautiful mermaid." Says Boris. Tala grabs him by his neckbands. "Voltaire order your father to have sex with Julya in front of us. He was about to do that, but he was so stupid he said he preferred stay loyal to his wife. He decided to take a sample of his sperm and joined it with one of your mother eggs. Then, he waited until you split in two cells and change the nuclear content to make an artificial girl, exactly equal to you… Erika. Hum! Kai has been dating a guy!" Boris smiles. "I saw your mother crying. She gave birth and your father was not even there. He didn't hold you. I saw Julya crying in Spencer's mother's arms, in Anastasia's arms… I saw her crawling into that fucker's feet and I was there, ready to give her love and she always refused. In time, she realized Valkov was a lost cause and decided to only take care of you an your sister. How much I wanted to see you two dead… you two Nature's freaks… I was about to kill you and Erika, but a Chinese who was taking care of Kai's mother, once she was also a withered, saved you. I killed your mother when she denied me what I want. I hate you and all your family… but then… years after… Erika becomes equal to her. The same red hair, the same body heat…" Boris had a perversion look. "I just wanted Erika… If I could kill you and your father and stay with her, I would be the happiest man on Earth."

"Yeah, but she felt in love with Kai and you knew you could kill everyone you want, except Voltaire's only family, Kai." Says Tala, controlling himself to not kill Boris in that moment.

"Yes, Voltaire would kill me so fast I'll died without knowing what hit me." Continues Boris. "So I waited. I knew Kai suffered from the same deceased his father, once that decease passes to every male in his family. I knew Voltaire would protect Erika. My plan was perfect."

"Then why are you were?" asks Tala.

"Kai miraculously waked up." Says Boris. "He reclaimed Kai Jr and all his estate."

"So you lost. You kidnapped my nephew so you could blackmailed Kai." Says Tala, smiling. "But I have Kaiser in my arms…" Tala releases Boris. "And a gun." Tala takes Boris gun out of the pocket he usually had his beyblade thrower. "Because of you I'll never be able to play beyblade again. So, where it was it, Boris? Where did you shot my mother? Was in the left leg?" Tala shoots Boris' leg. Boris screams. "Was it Boris? Or perhaps it was the right leg, eh?" Tala grimly shoots Boris' right leg. Boris felt on his knees, crying of pain. Tala was enjoying seeing Boris in that situation, and Kai Jr too. The baby was smiling seeing his 'Boogieman' being killed. "It's cool, isn't it, Boris? Dying. Can you see the light in the end of the tunnel? Of course you can't. You're going to Hell." Tala shoots Boris' liver, then his lungs, his stomach and his shoulder. Boris was raining blood. The villain didn't have enough hands to hold his wounds.

"Tala… stop it, …" whispers Boris. Tala decided to take advantage of the situation.

"What? I cannot hear you? Perhaps if you could speak a little louder!" says Tala. Boris puts his hands on Tala's feet begging him for mercy.

"Please… spare me…" Boris was so injured he couldn't even speak.

"Take your dirty hands out of my feet, you mother fucker!" Insults Tala and shoots both Boris' arms. "You've lived enough! But I'm not going to dirt my hands killing you… after all…" Tala smiles. "You're so weak, even a baby could kill you." Boris looked frightened to Tala. Tala puts Kaiser on the ground and gives him the gun. "You know, Boris, Kai Jr is a very smart baby. None baby of his age could laugh like he laughs. You know what that means? Kaiser is one of those kids… well, let's just say he heir my father's brain… and his anger!" Tala steps aside and stays watching Kai Jr playing with the gun. Boris was scared seeing Kaiser playing with that gun so close to him, but he could do anything, once he was badly injured. Tala was enjoying the show.

"Baby… little baby…" Boris was crying a lot. Kaiser looks to Boris with his wonderful blue eyes, the same blue eyes of Tala, Erika… and Valkov. Boris realized Valkov sent Kaiser to punish him for all of his sins. The sick villain realized he was going to die. Kaiser throws the gun away and crawls near Boris. The room becomes darker. Boris was able to see a dark shade around Kaiser. The shadow takes the shape of a big bird. Kaiser points his finger to Boris forehead. The bird shadow hits Boris. Boris hears a voice saying.

"See my creation killing you… I'll not allow your evil to prevail more."

Boris fells dead. The room light came back to normal. Tala walks slowly near Kaiser and falls on his knees, crying. Kaiser looks to him. Tala grabs Kaiser and releases all the sadness he carried in his heart for all that years.

"Kaiser…" cries Tala, with his head on the ground. "Mother… Father…" Tala releases a bawl and continues crying.


	25. Lilith, the bad Sheangel of Heaven

+Lilith, the bad she-angel of Heaven+ 

Steps were resounding on the corridor. Tala ignored them. He was crying holding tightly Kaiser. Erika enters and sees Boris laying dead on the ground and Tala near him. Erika looks to Tala.

"Brother?" she asks. Tala looks to her with his face wet with tears. His eyes were red, making his blue iris prettier. Erika knees down near Tala hugging him. "Tala… what have you done?"

"It's over, Erika. We'll never see him again." Cries Tala. "Boris is finally dead… killed by our father's creation. I couldn't take it anymore…"

"Calm down Tala…" Erika also cries, caressing her brother's hair. Erika felt her baby on Tala's lap. Kaiser sees his mom and smiles overjoyed. Erika looks to him and smiles. "My baby… Kaiser…" Erika grabs her son, kissing and caressing him a lot. Kaiser grabs Erika's hair, happy to be on his mothers lap again. "Thank you for saving my baby, Tala." Tala smiles.

"Our family his already too tiny… I didn't want it to become tinier." Says Tala. Erika puts her hand on Tala's face. "Our parents… they died because of him…"

"Tala… if someone is my parent, that person is you." Says Erika. Tala looks to her. "I'm just a cell that was taken from you. If I'm alive… if I exist, that's because of you." Tala smiles to his sister and they kiss. (In Russia, persons compliment each other with kisses on the mouth.)

"Erika… my little sister." Says Tala, raising his metal arm. Erika looks to it becoming sad.

"So it's true… the arm Boris showed as the proof that Kaiser's mom was death… was yours." Says Erika.

"Brian build me this metal arm and attached it into my body. It was very painful…"

"Erika!" Tyson enters in the room and stops seeing the dead Boris. "What happened here?"

Erika gets up, such as Tala. Tyson sees his lend nephew and becomes overjoyed. Max and Ray entered seconds after Tyson. Kaiser looks to them, making a lot of baby's noise. The three come near Erika, caressing Kaiser and crying of happiness for seeing 'their' baby again. They hugged Erika and Kaiser.

"Finally we are a happy family again." Says Max. Kaiser didn't know were to turn. He wanted to be in the arms of all his uncles.

Kai enters the room and looks to Boris. Kai didn't feel any pity for him. Kai looks to Erika and his son. Kai's heart beats faster. He never was so close to his son before. Kai step forward, slowly drawing a smile on his face and painting it with tears. Tyson, Max and Ray step aside and Kai stops in front of Erika. Erika looks to him and raises Kai Jr.

"Kai… this is Kaiser Hiwatariov Junior… our son." Says Erika, crying of happiness. "Kaiser… this is your father, Kai Hiwatari. Say hello!" Kaiser never met Kai before, so he was a little unconfident. Kai raises his arms and grabs his son, crying a lot.

"My son…" Kai didn't know what to say. "I'm a father…"

"But not a good one!" says Tyson. Kai looks to him. "You don't even know how to hold him. Kai Jr likes us to put our hand on his head."

"Yeah, and he hates when someone comes closer to his mother, but him." Advises Max.

"And he hates to sleep with a lot of blankets." Says Ray.

"He also hates to change a diaper." Says Erika.

"And hates to stay with it dirt." Says Max.

"He hates to sleep on a baby bed." Says Ray.

"And he enjoys seeing us dirt with his pooh-pooh!" says Tyson. Kai looks to them and then to his baby.

"You really are a trouble maker, little fellow." Say Kai. Kaiser starts crying.

"We forgot, he also hates to be insult." Says Tyson, grabbing Kai Jr. "Here my baby, do you missed uncle Tyson?" Kai looks to him and then to Erika. Erika smiles.

"My sweetheart!" says Kai, hugging Erika. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Kai… Kiss me!" Says Erika. Kai smiles and kisses Erika with a lot of love… slowly… deeply… passionfully. Erika cries of happiness. Finally the man she really loves could kiss her. Max, Tyson and Tala looked to them smiling. Ray releases a tight sigh. Once Kai had wakened, Erika will date him again, that means he would be alone again, seeing his Erika in the arms of his best friend. Ray was about to cry but leaved the room. Max and Tyson looked to him and them to each other.

"What is going to happen with Ray?" asks Tyson.

"Let's just hope that nothing bad happens." Wishes Max.

Two cops enter the room and see Boris dead body.

"Who is the responsible for this?" asked the cop. Tala step forward.

"I did it!" Says Tala. Tyson and Max look to him.

"You know you'll be arrested and you'll answer for your crime in court?" Tells the cop. Tala raises his hands and the cops take him outside.

"Wait!" calls Erika. "My brother his minor age!"

"Yes... we'll see it later." Says the cop.

"Don't worry Erika, I'll be fine." Calms Tala. Erika smiles to him. Kai gives his hand to Erika.

"Let's go outside." Says Kai.

Ray runs into Hiro's direction and leans himself on Tyson's brother's car. Ray starts crying a lot, Brittany and King find him a little sissy. The cops appear with Tala. Brittany sees her charming prince and runs to him.

"Mon Tala!" Brittany hugs him. "Oh, what have they made to you?"

"Can I speak with my girlfriend for a while?" asks Tala.

"You have a minute."

Brittany looks to Tala. The Russian puts his hands on her face. Brittany could felt Tala's cold metal hand on her face.

"Je t'aime, Brittany." Proposes Tala. Brittany blushes and smiles. " Je veux marier avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je veux t'emplir des enfants. " Says Tala. Brittany hugs him, kissing him a lot. The cops come near him, grabbing his arms. Brittany looks sadly to him.

"Mon Tala, mon Cherri!" The cops put Tala on the car and drive him to the police station. Brittany looks to him, sad for his depart. Erika comes near her.

"Don't worry. He will be back!" says Erika. Brittany smiles to her friend.

"So, you have your son back." Says Lilith. The lawyer comes near Erika, seeing her with Kai Jr on her arms. "Lucky Kai appear in the end, otherwise, Boris would get your son."

"Thank you for your work, Lilith." Thanks Erika. Kai looks to the lawyer recognizing her for some place.

"Erika, who's she?" asks Kai.

"Eh… she is my lawyer Lilith Beuxvengence." Introduces Erika. Kai looks to her.

"Finally free!" says a voice. They all look back and see Brian, Spencer and Tatiana. Brian comes near Kai, looking to him. "You couldn't come in a better hour. I was fucking going nuts sealed in that building."

"Looks like you were very missed in here too." Says Erika. Kai puts his arm around her belly. Erika, without knowing why, felt bad about it.

"I'm happy to see you smiling again, Erika." Says Hilary. "Kai, you don't even imagine the fault you made to Erika."

"I prefer not to imagine." Says Kai. The blader noticed Ray crying and being comforted by Hiro. Kai looks to Erika and it was about to ask her something but it was interrupted.

"King!" calls a female voice. All look to a limousine that stopped near by. All the guys, except King, looked to a goddess who was walking on their direction. She was a very beautiful woman with black hair, very pretty, red eyes, and a sexy dress. The girl stops near King.

"I saw God… and He is that girl." Sighs Tyson. Hilary looks mad to him.

"King, my husband found out that I transferred all of his money to my son's account. I need our mother's lawyer." Demands the woman.

"You can take her, Queen. We solved our problem." Says King.

"I though Lilith was only your lawyer?" asks Hilary.

"That, my dear lady, it's because you cannot think. Lilith was my mother's Lawyer and thanks to she, my mother is now very rich and lives in Dubai." Tells King. "Now, once my mother is already rich, Lilith is helping us getting money."

"Strange, isn't it?" asks Kai. All looked to him. "She was your mother's lawyer decades ago, now she is your lawyer and she hasn't aged a bit." Lilith looks to Kai. "Isn't it, Eris?" Lilith smiles.

"It's true, I haven't aged. But don't call me Eris. I'm not her." Says Lilith. The lawyer comes near Kai and Erika. "Eris cursed you two."

"Who's Eris?" asks Erika.

"Even if you're not Eris, Lilith is the name of a she-angel you cursed all the young boys. She helps girls in need, by taking their male child." Says Kai. "Beuxvengence is a name that in French means "A Beautiful Revenge". Lilith it was a she-angel who couldn't gave birth to male child, so she cursed the entire male child, killing them." Says Kai. Lilith smiles again.

"You know to much, you must have study a lot to know all that. Well, I just come from Heaven to help King and Queen's mother. But…" Lilith looks to Erika. "Tens que ter cuidado com a Eris. Ela é como eu. Só que enquanto eu amaldiçoei todos os rapazes… ela amaldiçoou a tua descendência masculina. Toma cuidado… Não te separes do Kai. Nunca o deixes. Se o fizeres, o Mermaid Dranzer deixará de existir. Enquanto ele estiver vivo, o Kai também o estará. A Eris vai-se aproveitar da tua fraqueza e possuir-te para conseguir vingar-se. À noite todos os gatos são pardos, toma cuidado com o gato que tens perto de ti, não vá ele virar um tigre mau. I was there Erika. I was there when Eris seduce one of Mermaid Girl's guardians and turn him against the others, the same will happen. It has already begun." Lilith puts his hand on Erika's belly. Erika realized that Lilith spoke to her in Portuguese so only her could understand, but she ignored the reason that made Lilith touching her belly. "I need to go now. Bye everyone. And thanks Tyson for paying my bills." Lilith turns back and enters the car. Queen follows her.

"What did she tell you?" asks Kai. Erika looks to him.

"She told me to stay at your side and that Eris was about to something against me… you know who is Eris?" asks Erika. Kai only remembers the name and felt a light pain in the heart. Kai looks to King, who was caressing his daughter.

"King." Calls Kai. King looks to Kai. "Lilith is coming after you."

"Why do you think that?" asks King.

"You mother prayed to Lilith. Lilith helps women, in exchange for their male child." Warns Kai. King looks to him.

"What are you saying?" asks King.

"She will come and claim you. Be ready." Warns Kai. King didn't become worried.

"Why don't we forget all about that and go back home, eat a very good meal made by Ray. Isn't that right Ray?" Says Tyson, but the Japanese realized his friend was not near them. "Ray?"

Ray was already walking home, crying. He was so broken.

"I does it happen to me?" he said. "I love Erika so much… Why did Kai had to wake up… I want to past the rest of my life with Erika… It's not fare." Ray opens the home's door and enters, falling on the sofa. "Why?" Ray continues crying. "I took care of her all this months. It was I who staid at her side when she gave birth. I was… It doesn't matter anymore… she… DAMN KAI! Why does he have to wake up?"

Minutes later, they all arrived. Erika was very happy for having Kai again. Kai looks to her and, when all entered, he stayed with her outside.

"I need to speak with you." Says Kai. Erika looks to him. Kai breathes deep. "Did you and Ray… have something?" Erika looks to Kai and then lowers her look.

"We start dating a month ago. I was very sad and lonely… especially without Kaiser… and Ray was there, comforting me… I… we start dating. But I love you."

"I know. Otherwise you'll be with Ray right now and not with me." Says Kai.

"Boris drugged me and Ray and we had sex on a gutter…" tells Erika, a little embarrassed. Kai's eyes open wide. "Then… after that… I became a little weak… I though nothing worst could happen to me, so I started dating him as a way to fell… less unprotected." Erika was felling a little guilty for dating Ray and now for telling all of that to Kai. Kai looks to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Ray is a good person… I'm not mad with you. I was far away and you were needy. I wanted you to be happy, I didn't knew I was going to survive." Says Kai Erika smiles to him. "You have got to tell Ray it is over. Go there." Kai takes Kaiser out of Erika's arms. Erika looks to Kai, takes a deep breath and enters.

Erika knocked on Ray's door. She didn't know what to say to Ray. During the time they dated, Erika realized Ray loved her a lot. Erika hears steps and Ray opens the door. His eyes were red of crying and when he saw Erika he felt a little relief.

"Can I enter?" asks Erika.

"You never needed to ask me permission to enter on my bedroom." Remembers Ray, noticing that now, once Erika has Kai, she returns to be the same girl she was before. "Come in." Erika enters and sits down in Ray's bed. Ray sits near her with his hair hiding his eyes. "I think I can guess what brought you here. "

"Ray… I told you. Kai had wake. I'm going back to him. So, I don't want to be…" Erika was going to end the sentence, but Ray cut her, kissing Erika and holding her tightly. Erika felt bad. She never wanted to be the reason of anyone's pain. Without knowing why… Erika had the feeling she and Ray had something that was going to join they forever… not as friends… but has something more. The Russian girl felt something on her belly while Ray kissed her.

"I'll never forget the month we spent together." Says Ray, crying like a baby. "I just wish… I could have something… I just wish it could last longer." Erika puts her hand on Ray's face.

"Ray… I never hide to you that I never forgot Kai. You knew. I'm sorry. But we can no longer be a couple. I'll date Kai again. Sorry." Erika was about to get up, but Ray grabs her and cries a lot on her shoulder.

Kai passed near by and watches Ray crying on Erika's shoulder.


	26. Doomed to Thirteen

+ Doomed to thirteen+ 

On supper, everybody was joined eating a very good that Kai paid. Ray was very sad and not even touched the food. By the other side, Kai and Erika were very happy, looking lovely to each other. Tyson comes near his brother and asks.

"Hiro, have you ever had sex with Alexa?" asks Tyson. Hiro looks to Alexa who was speaking to Brittany. Hiro blushed.

"Well… maybe. Depends…" says Hiro. Tyson looks to him.

"Depends of what?" asks Tyson. Hiro looks to Tyson.

"Why do you want to know?" asks Hiro. Tyson blushes.

"Well… I want to have sex with Hilary, but she does not! I don't know what to say to change her mind. Help me!" Tyson grabs Hiro's shirt. "You're my older brother… My mentor!"

"Well, that's something only you can solve. Sorry, little brother." Says Hiro. Tyson becomes sad.

Kai gets up. Everybody look to him, except Ray, who turns his face to the opposite side.

"I want to thank my friends for taking care of my girlfriend and my son." Says Kai. Erika smiles and the BladeBreakers feel better. "As a way to show my gratitude I registered you guys on the Biovolt School for Pros." Tyson and Max didn't realize how good that was. "Biovolt's School his the best school in the planet. If you end a university course you could find a job everywhere in Earth, once my school is very well known."

"You're saying that I could work on BBA?" asks Tyson, very excited. Kai smiles. "Oh Yeah!"

"You'll see it will be fun." Assures Erika. "You'll me al the person you were in school with me, Kai, Tala, Brian and the others."

"Yeah." Says Brian, eating a lot.

"King, you're coming to." Says Kai. King looks to him.

"Me? Why?" Asks King.

"You also helped Erika. Besides, Biovolt's School is for men, I think you'll like it. Most of the people who's registered in it are very rich." Says Kai. King felt better by hearing that word 'rich'.

"Ok, I'll go." Says King. "I haven't got nothing better to do."

"So it's all set. Our next adventure will be pass on Biovolt's School for Pros." Says Tyson. "When do we go?"

"In September, in the beginning of the new year of school. You'll need to choose a course." Says Kai.

"I want a course that could make me work on BBA!" says Tyson.

"Don't worry, once I'm the owner of the School, you'll enter without doing the access exam." Tells Kai. Tyson was very happy, everybody always told him that, if he doesn't study, he'll be none on the future and now; Tyson was going to enter on the finest university in the world.

"Erika, are you already registered in that School?" asks Hilary.

"Once I need to be with my brother the much time as possible, my father registered me in that School, after all, I belonged to Biovolt. But I'm the only girl there, except for Tatiana and the cockers." Tells Erika. "Everybody else is a boy."

"Or something that looks like a boy but behaves like a girl…" says Brian, becoming pale.

"Ah?" says Tyson.

"Whiteay." Says Spencer, also pallid.

"Who's Whiteay?" asks Max.

"It's the girlish of the school." Tells Brian. "He's our age. His parents were very rich and registered him in our school. He behaves just like a girl. That's why we call him Whiteay. White because his name is Joseph White and ay because he's gay." Tyson and Max looked to him.

"He is not going to bored us, is he?" asks Tyson.

"Just run away every time you see them at 50 meters distance." Advises Spencer.

"It'll be fun." Calms Erika. "We have a beyblade club, a cookery club, a painting club, a dance club… stuff like that."

"I have the feeling it will be cool." Says Tyson. "Don't you think that Ray?" asks Tyson. Ray doesn't seem very enthusiastic. Erika and Kai felt bad about him, but there wasn't anything they could do.

After the meal they speak for a while and then everybody went to bed. Kai was on his bed, but without knowing why, he couldn't get any sleep. Kai turn to one side and then to the other, but he didn't fall asleep.

"Why can't I sleep?" asks Kai, looking to the roof and then looks to his empty bed. "It is it because of…" Kai smiled and got up.

Erika was sleeping on her bed with Kaiser on her side. Both Erika and Kai Jr had a smile of happiness on their faces. Someone knocks on the door. Erika wakes. She looks to the clock. 3.42 AM.

"Who could it be?" asks Erika, getting up on opening the door. "Kai?"

"Hi!" says Kai. The blader looks to his girlfriend. Erika becomes curios about the reason that brought Kai there. Erika smiles.

"What're you doing here at this time of the night?" asks Erika.

"I… I felt…" Kai enters hugging Erika. Erika blushed. "Lonely in that bed… I already past to long lonely in a bed… I wanted company." Erika falls on her bed and Kai laid above her. "I missed you."

"Me too." The two kissed. Kai puts his hand inside Erika's pajama, caressing her breast. Erika takes out Kai's shirt, kissing his neck. Kai lows down Erika's trousers, taking them out. Erika unties Kai's boxers. The two were very blushed and happy. Kai was about to start, but he hears a noise. Kai and Erika turn their heads and see Kaiser looking to them.

"Do you think there is any problem do it in front of Kai Jr?" Asks Kai. Erika looks to him and then to the baby. Erika knew that Kaiser was always very jealous about her.

"Well, he always cried when Ray was near me." Warns Erika. Kai smiles.

"That's just because he was good baby and he was taking care of his mommy." Says Kai, caressing Kaiser's head. "Where were we?" asks Kai, looking to Erika. Kai opens his mouth to kiss Erika, but Kaiser starts crying. Kai felt a little mad.

"Oh, baby, don't cry!" says Erika. Kaiser continues crying.

On the other bedroom, Princess wakes up and also starts crying. Babies are linked, when one cries, all cry. King wakes up and puts the arm on his baby's nest. Princess looks to the arm and noticing that King didn't wake and picked her up, starts crying again, but this time louder. King becomes mad.

"Oh my Princess! You never cried at night." King gets up and picks her. "It's ok, that baby will shut up any minute."

"Come on, Kai Jr." Erika picked her baby and starts lulling him. "Mom's ok! Don't cry!" Erika gives Kai one of Kaiser's toys. "Here, use this to calm him down." Kai looks to the toy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Asks Kai. Erika looks to him.

"Well… use it to amuse Kai Jr!" says Erika. Kai looks to the star shaped toy. Erika smiles. "You really need to know how to take care of a child."

Kaiser and Princess cried all nightlong and morning too. At breakfast, King, Erika and Kai were full of will to sleep.

"God, I couldn't get any sleep." Says Erika, letting her head fall on the table.

"If I knew that Kaiser was so noisier, I'll stayed in Hawaii." Says Kai.

"It's all your fault!" Points King. "My daughter never cried. Because of your baby she cried all night. You're baby is a menace to my Princess!"

"No he is not!" says Tyson, grabbing Kaiser. "Kai Jr his very beautiful and he'll never be a menace! Your daughter is the one who runs after my little Kaiser."

"I prefer see my self dead that seeing my blue blood daughter on the hands of that thing!" insults King. Erika and Kai were both sleeping with their heads on the table. "My daughter descends from the Monaco's Princedom lineage. I want that baby out of my daughter's sight."

"King, you so full of shit!" says Tyson, caressing Kaiser. King and Tyson continue to argue against each other. Erika opens her eyes and sees Kai looking at her. Kai joined his hand with Erika's. Both blush.

"I don't we go upstairs? I'll like to finish what I've started yesterday." Whispers Kai. Erika smiles.

"King, I don't know if you know, but Kaiser also descends from a royal family. The Hiwatari descend from Czar Peter the Terrible and they are Dukes." Says Tyson. King didn't seem admired.

"Reduce yourself to your trifle, Tyson." Says King. "Princess will never want something with that monster."

"Tyson!" Kai gets up, helping Erika do it. Tyson looks to them. "Could you take care of Kaiser for this morning?"

"Yes… why?" asks Tyson. Kai smiles to Erika.

"We need to sleep." Says Kai and the two leave the kitchen.

Kai and Erika go upstairs to Erika's bedroom. They were so amused with each other they haven't noticed Ray passing by. The Chinese felt bad and ignore them, trying not to cry.

Erika and Kai entered the bedroom kissing each other a lot. Kai laid Erika on the bed and laid himself above her. Kai was very happy for finally spend a good moment with his girlfriend without fearing death. Kai kisses a lot Erika's body. Erika looks to Kai and sees a scar on his chest.

"Kai, what's this?" asks Erika. Kai looks to his body. He didn't remember any scar in his chest.

"I don't know. Don't worry. It isn't anything important." Calms Kai, kissing Erika's neck. Kai takes Erika's underpants and the two start making love. Erika was in Heaven. Finally she could have sex with the person she really loved. Erika puts her hand on Kai's neck and his back, enjoying the moment. Kai was with a beautiful smile.

Suddenly… Kai stops. Erika looks worried to him. Kai's eyes become smaller and his chest increases in size. Erika worried more. Kai throws out a lot of blood, painting Erika's pillow.

"Kai?" Erika holds Kai. The blader was throwing blood like a hose throws water. Erika was very scared. Kai never cough blood like that. Her bed was already painted in red. "Sweetheart, hold on! TYSON! MAX! RAY! HIRO!"

Hiro, you slept in the next room, hears Erika and runs to her bedroom. Hiro get scared. The trainer holds Kai in his arms, helping him getting rid of all the blood on his chest.

"What happened?" asks Max. "Oh God! I'll call a doctor."

Minutes later, the doctor appeared and gave Kai an injection to calm him down and to reduce his blood pressure. Moments later, Kai stopped coughing blood and got back to normal. Erika cleaned his face, crying a lot.

"I thought you were healed." Cried Erika. Kai looked sorry to her.

"But he his not." Says the doctor. "It was suppose his aorta and all his arteries to get back to normal after the coma, but something happen and Kai's aorta was injured. That means we are back on the begging, Kai can not have strong emotions." Kai and Erika looked to the doctor, such as everybody else.

"What do you mean?" Asks Tyson.

"Wait!" says Kai. "You're saying I cannot have sex with Erika?"

"If I were you, I don't even date her!" says the doctor. Tyson picks the doctor's shirt.

"What do you want? I can't Kai date Erika?" asks Tyson.

"Be rational." Says the doctor. "I haven't got nothing against them, but with Erika near Kai, they will always felt hotly. Even if they don't had sex, Erika's heat will make Kai going nuts." Erika holds Kai's hand tightly. "At the beginning it will be easy, after all they still child, but when they got older, they will saw their friends having sex and getting more innermost relations, they will not hold on their impulses and they will have sex and if that happen again, Kai could enter in coma once more." Tyson releases the doctor, worried with Kai and Erika. Hilary had her hand covering her mouth, shocked with all that. Brittany was also worried, such as Max and Ray.

"There is no other way for me and Kai to stay together?" asks Erika. Kai looks to her. The doctor thinks a little.

"You've got to have a relation without strong emotions… which is hard for teenagers like you. Let me see… you need to have a relation like kids with 13 years old… for ever." Says the doctor, sorry for being him the one who told that badly new.

" I'll date Kai in that way!" Says Erika. Kai looks to her. Erika smiles to him. "I don't care if I cannot have sex with him… sex is not everything! If that's the only way I have to stay with Kai at my side, will do it!" Kai smiled, happy for seeing Erika's love for him.

"Erika, I don't want to be a pleasure's undone, but for Kai it's ok, he cannot have sex nether ways, but for you it will be even harder. It will be a time when Kai cannot give you what you want and you'll go to someone else…" says the doctor.

"I'll not betray Kai!" says Erika.

"You'll realize that holding a sexual impulse is not so easy like it seems. I'm a doctor. I know about what I'm speaking." The doctor subscribes Kai some medicine and leaves.

"I cannot believe it!" says Kai, leaning his head on the wall. Erika looks to the ground. "What will happen next?"

"Don't worry, Kai. I know you and Erika will hold on." Says Max.

"Max's right! You'll see, it will be a piece of cake." Says Tyson. Erika was not so sure. She had a big will to have sex with Kai and now he couldn't make it. Kai looks to Erika. He knew Erika was very excited and she would need some time to calm herself down.

"Let's leave them alone!" says Hiro and all leave.

Everybody was in the living room.

"Poor Kai and Erika. What a destiny!" Says Tyson. "Luckily, I can have sex, I'm just waiting for a little princess to appear near me and ask it." Hilary looks to him. Max smiles.

"I could give it to Erika…" whispers Ray quietly. Max heard it and looked to his friend. "I could make Erika happy…"

"Ray, she'll be happy with Kai." Says Max, avoiding Ray to think something not correct. "You need to take your life."

"Happy? Do you call a thirteen love happy to someone Erika's age?" yields Ray. "It's not fear! Why will she stay with Kai, who looks like a old man near death?"

"Because she loves him!" remembers Max. "Ray, him your friend. Forget Erika and take your life back. I know that you were very happy at Erika's side, I noticed that, but it's over." Ray releases some tears.

"If there was a way that could make me near Erika… if there was way that Erika could look at me again…" whispers Ray.


	27. Ray

+ Ray + 

A week later, Kai could get out of the bed. Tala was already out of jail… once he was minor age and he testified he suffer from a child trauma. Tala went to his house, were everybody decided to pass a very good time. Brittany was very happy and made him a cake… hours later Tala was in the hospital with stomach's aches.

"Poor Tala, I don't wanted to be the one who marry Brittany!" says Brian.

"If I were Tala, I'll get an housekeeper." Says Tyson. Erika sits near them with her hand on her belly.

"What's wrong Erika? Don't tell me you also ate Brittany's cake?" asks Tyson.

"It's that smell from Alexa's paella… it's freaking me out." Says Erika. Kai sits near her and hugs she.

"His everything ok, sweetheart?" asks Kai. Erika looks to him.

"I'm not feeling so well!" Erika gets up and runs to the bathroom. Kai looks to her.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Tyson.

"I'll see!" Kai gets up and meets Erika on the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Erika falls on Kai's arms. "I need to sleep… I'm not fine… I…"

"Come on, I'll put you in your bed." Kai picks Erika and put her on his bed. Erika smiles to him.

"You know it's not healthy for you that I sleep near you…" says Erika. Kai smiles, kneeling down near her.

"I always told you that you were my decease…" plays Kai. Erika laughs.

"Don't play with it Kai…"

"Erika." Kai puts his serious face. Erika looks to him. Kai puts his hand inside of his pocket and takes out a small squared box. Erika looks to it. "I… I bought this before I went to coma, but I couldn't get a change to give it to you." Kai open the box and shows a beautiful golden ring with a very big diamond on it. Erika's eyes open wide.

"What a big… " Erika was about to pick it, but Kai grabs her left hand. Erika blushes.

"Erika Valkova… do you want to become Lady Hiwatari?" asks Kai. Erika looks to him, smiling.

"What?"

"Would you marry me?" asks Kai. Erika screams of joy and hugs Kai.

"Of course I will! Oh Kai!" Both looked blushed to each other and then kissed. After that lovely kiss, Kai puts the ring on Erika's finger.

"Do you think we will be happy?" asks Kai. Erika looks to him.

"Of course we will. We will take of our Kaiser… and Ornulu too." Says Erika.

"Why don't we go to the cinema this afternoon?" asks Kai. Erika accepts.

Tala came back from the hospital. Brian and Spencer looked to him, pointing and laughing of his humiliation.

"Tala, you're green!" laughs Brian.

"I wanted to make Brittany happy… that cake… fuck it tasted so bad." Laments Tala. "Once nobody else ate it, I've got to eat it alone."

"Tala, mon Cherri, I've made you a coffee." Says Brittany. Tala froze.

"Dear… I… the doctor told me to not eat anything in the next days." Lies Tala.

"Oh! I made it with so much love… oh well, I don't you try, Brian?" Brittany shows Brian the coffee. Brian flees. Brittany was about to look to Spencer but he wasn't already there. Then, Brittany looks to Tala.

"NOOOOOO!" Tala thought, but outside he was smiling.

Kai and Erika were in the cinema. Erika had a popcorn basket on her lap, but she got sick just by looking at them. Kai was more certain that Erika was not ok.

"Erika, tell me, what's wrong?" asks Kai. Erika looks to him.

"I don't know… I…" Erika faints. Kai screams.

"ERIKA!" Everybody told him to shut the fuck up.

Kai phoned his motorist to catch them on the cinema and drive them to Biovolt, so Tatiana could exam Erika.

Tatiana put Erika on the nursery bed.

"So… what are you feeling?" asks Tatiana. Erika looks to her.

"My belly hurts… my head hurts…" complies Erika. Tatiana put a machine above her and turns to the computer near her chair.

"We'll see!" Tatiana turned on the machine and the PC, drinking a coup of coffee and she could have and image of Erika's bones… Tatiana gets squeezed and splits put the coffee. Kai looks to her.

"What?" Asks Kai. Tatiana makes a tricky smile.

"Kai… you knotty boy!" says Tatiana. Kai looks to her, blushing.

" What?"

"I thought you couldn't have sex!" asks Tatiana.

"I can't. The last time I 'really' had sex with Erika was almost a year ago." Says Kai. Tatiana gets worried.

"A year… then how can this be?" Tatiana looks to the PC.

"What's wrong with me?" asks Erika, getting up.

"Well Erika… did you date anyone else but Kai?" asks Tatiana. Erika looks to Kai and he to her and then they look back to Tatiana.

"Well… I date Ray… we started a month ago but we broke up when Kai woke." Tells Erika. Tatiana prints a paper and holds it on her hands. "Why are you asking?"

"Every time you had sex you used condoms?" asks Tatiana.

"Yes. I was even taking pills to avoid getting pregnant." Tells Erika.

"Every single time?" asks Tatiana.

"Well…" remembers Erika. "When we were drugged and had sex on a gutter… we wear nothing."

"Erika, that time was enough." Tatiana delivers Erika the paper. "You haven't got any gastroenteritis… that was your body reacting with the pills you were taking. Your body was protecting your baby."

"Baby?" asks Erika. "What does Kai Jr have got to do with this?"

"It's not Kaiser. You're pregnant of Ray." Says Tatiana. Erika looks froze to her.

"What?" Erika looks to the paper and starts reading it. "It's not true… it… it cannot be true!" Erika starts crying.

"Let me see that!" says Kai, taking the paper out of Erika's hands. "It's true." Erika looks to Kai, crying a lot.

"I didn't want to get pregnant!" says Erika. "Believe Kai! Don't leave me!" Erika was worried with Kai reaction.

"I…" Kai didn't know what to say. "Erika… do you really want to have that baby?"

"What?" Asks Erika. Kai puts his hands on Erika's shoulders.

"Listen me! We're engage now, that baby… do you really want to have a child with Ray?"

"Kai… you're asking me to take my child out?" Asks Erika. "Being or not being a child of Ray… it's my child. I'll never kill a child." Erika cries. "If you want to leave me because of that I…"

"Erika, who talk about leaving? I was asking you if you wanted to have that child… if you want to, I'll not be mad with you. Well… we'll need to tell Ray. Which is going to be the hardest part… Ray will regain hope." Says Kai, hugging Erika. "Let's go home."

Max and Tyson were in the sofa seeing their favorite show "El-Rei dos Hermanos". Ray comes down stairs with a traveling-bag. Max and Tyson look to him.

"What's with the bag?" asks Tyson. Ray lowers his look.

"Ray?" asks Max.

"I decided to leave this house… and go back to China." Says Ray. Max and Tyson get up.

"Ray! You cannot go back!" Says Tyson. "What's wrong with you? What's your problem? And the university? We are going to be graduated! Ray? We're a team!"

"Ray… is it because of Erika?" asks Max. Tyson looks to Max and them to Ray. Ray sadly smiles.

"I… I cannot take this anymore. I saw Kai along with Erika everywhere. I… we are already to old to play beyblade in the official league…"

"We can enter in the veteran league!" Remembers Tyson. "Ray?"

"Tyson! I don't want to pass the rest of my life crying for someone who cannot offer me anything… like love…" yields Ray. "I love Erika… I lost my virginity with her… I wanted to pass my life with her… to full her with kids… but she prefers staying with Kai… who cannot even kiss her without having a convulsion!"

"Ray…" Tyson was going to speak but Kai and Erika entered. Ray turns his head aside. "Kai… Erika? So early?"

Ray step forward and stops in front of Erika.

"Erika… I've got something to say to you." Ray saw Erika was about to speak but cut her word. "It's important, so please don't stop me."

"Believe me, Ray, what I've got to tell you it's more important that everything you could have to tell me." Says Erika. Ray looks to her, noticing she cried before.

"What's wrong?" asks Ray. Tala, Spencer and Brian entered the living room and turned the channel so they could see Smack Down. Erika starts tearing.

"Ray… remember when we had sex in that gutter?" asks Erika. Ray looks to her. Tala turns to them saying, "Gutter?"

"You know I don't. I was drugged… you were drugged." Tells Ray. Erika looks to Ray.

"Do you remember I had a gastroenteritis?" Asks Erika. Ray looks to her. "Well that was not a gastroenteritis… it was my body reacting to the pills I was taking…"

"And? What do I have got to do with that?" asks Ray. Erika looks to him.

"Everything…" cries Erika. Ray becomes worried. "My body was protecting… my body was protecting my baby…"

"Baby?" They all said.

"I don't think Kai Jr has got something to do with that!" says Tyson. Ray looks to Erika and his eyes gain a very beautiful bright.

"Wait…" Ray could not fit himself with joy. "Wait… you're saying…" Erika looks to him and signs with her head. "Ah! I… I'm… Wait… I need to assimilate it… I… Ray Kon… I'm going to be… a daddy?"

"What?" Say Max and Tyson.

"WHAT?" Says Tala. He flies to Erika. "You're pregnant of Ray?" Erika lowers her look. "That's…" Tala tried to control his anger.

"Wonderful!" Ray grabs Erika and raises her. "I can't believe it! I'm going to have a baby with you! Oh Erika! I'm the happiest man on Earth!"

"Well, perhaps not!" Says Kai. Ray looks to him. "You have no money to take care of that baby."

"I don't need to have money! I'll take care of my child!" says Ray, putting Erika on the ground. "It's my baby!"

"If you want, I'll adopt your child and give him my name." Says Kai. "After all, Erika is my fiancée. I don't want to have bastards in my house."

"What are you saying?" asks Ray, getting mad. "It's my child, it will have my name! I don't need your stupid money!"

"In that case, you're going to take care of that child alone. I'll not help you with nothing. You'll pay the baby's expenses alone! I want one thing to be clear in that Chinese's head, you're going to have a child with Erika; you're not going to date her or marry her. Erika is my fiancée and Kaiser's mother. You and your little bastard child just solve yourself alone. Did I made myself clear, Ray?" asks Kai. Ray looks to Erika. She doesn't seem to disagree with Kai. Ray looks to Kai.

"You're going to take Erika's child of her?" asks Ray.

"Of course not! After all, Ray, you're my friend and you have no fault of Erika's pregnant, you were drugged. Erika is going to take care of the baby. What I was saying is for you don't use the fact of having a child with Erika to have any kind of inner relations. You took care of my baby; it wouldn't be fair if I didn't take care of yours. I just said I'd not pay any bill."

"But…" Ray looks to Kai. Of course Kai didn't want him having inner relations with Erika… but she was going to have a baby. Ray realized he was not in position to comply. "Just promise you won't take my baby away from me… or Erika."

"Ok… I'll think about it." Says Kai, putting his arm around Erika. Kai and Erika leave. Tala left too. He couldn't look to Ray's face.

"How could he touch my sister… my other half… in a gutter? That's so anti-hygienic!" groans Tala.

After Tala left, Ray looks happy to Tyson and Max. The two saw his smile. Ray jumps and hugs them.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to have a child with Erika! Can't you see it! It's going to be awesome!" says Ray. Tyson and Max look to each other, feeling that baby was not going to bring fortune.

I everyone. I want to tell you that I will not write in the next month once my university will enter in the exam's term, means I need to study a lot. Until then, think what's about to go next. Will Ray have a girl or a boy and what will happen next… will Kai and Erika resist their instincts… or will Erika knife her engagement… or it will be done Kai.

Stay tuned for the next chapter… "Temptation"

Kisses for everyone.


	28. Temptation

+ Temptation + 

The day rises in the cold winter of a Russian village. The snow shines at the sound of the sun's song. The sun continues his journey and hits the window of a young couple. The two were sleeping under a mountain of blankets, embraced and blushed. The boy opens his crimson's eyes and looks to the window, moaning. He looks aside and sees his love, sleeping like the baby in the cradle. Smiling, he kisses her lips.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Says Kai. Erika yawns and wakes up, smiling to Kai.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" Asks Erika. Kai looks to her, blushing a little.

"Your… let's say your body hasn't helped me." Says Kai. Erika looks confused to him.

"Why? I haven't tried anything. I know we can't!" says Erika. Kay looks to her and lowers his looks, sitting in the bed.

"I know… but it was harder than I expected." Confesses Kai. Erika looks to him. "I thought… if we didn't do anything, it will be just fine… but…" Kai looks to Erika, seeing her with that sexy nightdress that showed everything. Kai bits his lip, trying to control himself. "Being that close to you… without touching… Uh! That's torture." Kai puts his hands on his face. Erika sits near him, caressing his face.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure we'll hand it!" Comforts Erika. Kai looks to her, feeling better by Erika's enchanting smile. Erika puts her arms around Kai's neck and lovely kisses him. Kai was enjoying that kiss… but his aorta wasn't. The Russian pulls Erika back. Erika looks surprised to him.

"I…" releases Kai. Erika looks to him.

"So quick? Before… it was necessary we passed a long time kissing and now… just with a simple kiss… your aorta hurts." Sighs Erika. Kai felt sorry.

"Only God knows how much I want to be kissed by you." Says Kai, caressing Erika's hair. "Only God knows how much I want to put you in that bed and make you mine, but…" tears fell from Kai's eyes. Erika puts her hands on Kai's face, cleaning them. "I'll never be able to make you a woman. I'm sorry! Oh, Erika, I'm so sorry" Kai hugs Erika and starts crying a lot, sad for his love being locked inside of his heart, without the chance to come out.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You'll see. We'll be very happy together." Says Erika, knowing that will be very hard.

Tyson, Brian, King and Hiro were in the kitchen having breakfast. King was giving milk to Princess, who everyday looked more adorable. Tyson was very mad.

"I can't believe that Tala expelled me from my bedroom and put me to sleep with Ray!" complains Tyson.

"Why, you don't like Ray?" Asks Brian, drinking a beer.

"It's not that. Who does Tala think he is? I mean, I was in that room for more than a month and he expels me?" Says Tyson. Hiro looks to him.

"I'm sorry to say, brother, but Tala, just like Erika, his the owner of this house. If he wanted, he could put you sleeping with Ornulu." Says Hiro. Tyson becomes sad.

"At least, Ornulu sleeps in the sofa, 'alone'." Says Tyson. "Ray passed the night making plans for his baby…" Tyson makes a funny face and starts imitating Ray. "Oh! My baby will be so adorable! Will he have my yellow eyes or Erika's blue? I hope its Erika's!"

"Morning!" Max enters and gets a cup of milk, sitting near King. The American looks to Tyson, who were very barmy. "What's wrong dude?"

"Forget it!" Says Tyson. Ray enters and looks to Tyson, who sent him a bad look.

"What?" Asks Ray. "You were the one who snored all night long!"

"Me? Oh you…" Tyson jumps to Ray and the two start fighting. King looks to them and then to Princess, smiling.

"I only hope you could find a boy different from them." Wishes King.

Erika enters in the kitchen, along with Kai and Kaiser who was crying a lot. Princess hears him cry and cries to. King becomes mad.

"Does that baby have got to cry all day long?" complains King. Kai looks to him.

"Why? Your baby doesn't?" Asks Kai. King looks to him.

"Princess just cries because of your son!" says King.

"That proves she has a good heart!" says Erika and gives Kaiser his dummy. Kaiser shuts up.

"Erika… are you ok?" asks Ray. Erika looks to him, such as Kai.

"Yes… why do you ask?" asks Erika.

"Well… you could have some problem with the baby… I'm worried" Says Ray, smiling. Kai puts his arm in front of Ray.

"If Erika needed something, I'll give it to her." Says Kai, looking serious to Ray. Ray becomes a little sad, but then smiled to Erika. Erika remember the moments she passed with him, wishing she could have the same with Kai.

In the afternoon, Erika was on her bedroom nursing Kai Jr. Kai entered and sits near her, hugging she. Erika smiles.

"Kaiser is growing!" notices Kai, caressing his son's face.

"My baby… The doctor told me to feed him until he's one year, but… sooner I'll feed Ray's baby…" says Erika. Kai smiles.

"Don't become sad. It's a baby… you have no fault." Calms Kai. Erika finished nursing Kaiser and puts him asleep. Erika looks to Kai.

"Have you noticed Princess?" asks Erika. Kai looks to her. "She always so happy… King looks so happy taking care of her. He hasn't married since she born." Erika looks to Kaiser. "I'm happy when I take care of Kaiser, because he's son of the person I love." Erika looks to Kai. "I'm afraid I couldn't give to Ray's child the same love I give to Kai Jr. I don't want to be a bad mother!"

"You'll not." Says Kai caressing her face. "If you are a bad mother, then, what kind of father am I? I don't even know how to hold Kaiser without making him cry." Erika smiles. Kai gets closer, laying above Erika. "I wished my mom was like you." Kai kisses Erika, caressing her leg. "I want you."

"Me too" says Erika, caressing Kai's back. The two were getting stripped. Erika was full of will to have sex with Kai and he with her. Erika desired Kai. She just wanted to have that body above her… to feel his hands, his lips, to kiss his chest. Kai felt the same. The two were getting hotter, but Kai starts to feel bad. Erika looks to him, sad for it to stop. Kai lets his head fall on Erika's breasts.

"Kai, are you ok?" asks Erika. Kai was breathing hard.

"I'm… so tired. I'll… just sleep… for a…" Kai fell asleep. Erika looks to him making a sad face, desiring Kai to be healthy. Erika puts him on her bed and covers him with blankets.

"Oh, Kai! I… I want to have sex!" sighs Erika. She dresses up and goes down stairs, wishing not to find Ray on the way, once, excited as she was, she didn't know what to do if Ray tempted her. Max was getting out of his bedroom and sees Erika, smiling to her, but noticing she wasn't ok.

"What's wrong?" asks Max. Erika looks to him, trying to hide her tears.

"I want to… I wanted to have sex with Kai, but he…" Erika sighs. Max smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. The first times without him will be hard, but when you get used to, it'll not longer be a problem for you two." Cheers Max. Erika looks to him and becomes focused on his lips. Max noticed Erika feeling and becomes serious. "Erika… You don't want to do that." Erika hugs Max, leaning him against the wall. "Erika?" Erika starts caressing Max's face. Max blushes. Erika's lips get closer to Max's. Erika was going to kiss him. "Kai will not be happy if you kiss me." Erika wakes up when she heard the word "Kai". She leaves Max and lowers her look.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Erika begins crying and runs away. Max breaths released.

"God! I didn't know if I'd hand up if she continued." Max looks down. "I need to go to the bathroom." Max runs to bathroom before someone noticed his status.

Erika sits on the sofa, looking to King who was playing with Princess. Erika smiles seeing Princess laughing, calming down.

"Hi, Erika!" says a voice Erika looks aside and sees Ray. Erika's feeling came back, making her nervous. "Have you finished nursing Kaiser?"

"Get away from me!" Says Erika, crawling back on the sofa. Ray found that reaction strange.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" asks Ray, getting closer to Erika, worried with her expression.

"Just… leave me alone!" Says Erika. She falls on King's lap. King looks to her.

"You don't look fine. Is it something missing?" asks King. Erika was in the middle of Lust and Temptation. King was always so sexy and beautiful and Ray was that enchanting prince that could make any girl go crazy. King puts his hand on Erika's face. "If I were you, I'll have a cold water shower. You look like you want something can… not have." King gets closer to Erika, ready to kiss her. Erika didn't want to be kissed by anyone except Kai. King was getting closer. Ray was going to punch King but they hear a metal noise. King looks up and sees Tala pointing a gun to his head. Brian and Spencer were behind him.

"Continue that and I blow your brains." Threats Tala. King rises and lets Erika get up. Erika jumps to her brother. Tala smiles to her and looks mad to King. "If I saw you again tempting my sister, I'll make your kernels fly to infinite and beyond." King makes a royal pose and ignore him. Tala looks to Ray. "That also goes to you, your Chinese making-child machine. Don't you ever think in touch my sister again!"

" But I haven't done anything!" Says Ray.

"Well, if you haven't you were wishing!" says Tala. Ray becomes round the bend. Tala looks to Erika. "What's wrong?"

"Kai… Kai and me… we were trying to make love, but Kai's aorta didn't hold it. Kai fell asleep and left me…" Erika blushes. "With a big will to make love." Tala realized Erika's problem.

"You have two options!" Says Tala. Erika looks to him, hopefully waiting for her brother to have the solution to all of her problems. "Or you stay loyal to Kai and forget sex, or you leave Kai and have sex with everyone you want, but not in front of me." Erika becomes sad.

"But I love Kai… And I want to have sex… with him!" says Erika.

"You could have sex and have me!" says Brian. Tala becomes angry.

"Brian, shut that fucking mouth! Every time you open it only shit comes out." Insults Tala. Brian looks to him.

"I made you that metal arm. It cost me the eyes of the face and that's how you thank me?" complains Brian.

"You're sleeping in my house, the house that one day will be mine and Brittany's and you're complaining?" yields Tala. Brian shuts up and leaves. Tala turns to Erika.

"Go to your bedroom and relax a little, ok? You'll see it passes!" Says Tala. Erika makes a sad face and leaves. Ray looks to her and was going to the stairs, but Tala points the gun to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I… I'm going to my bedroom…" says Ray. Tala was not convinced. "Calling Tyson to play beyblade."

"If in a minute you are not downstairs, you'll never be able to have any child again." Threats Tala. Ray goes up.

"That Tala is a pain in the ass!" says Ray and opens Erika's bedroom door. Ray becomes surprised. Erika was not there; instead, Kai was getting up. Ray froze.

"What're you doing here?" asks Kai. Ray enters, searching for Erika.

"Erika was not very well, I came up to see her." Says Ray. Kai pulls his tress braid. Ray falls on the bed.

"You don't deceive me. You were here searching for Erika in order to give her what I couldn't gave." Says Kai. Ray blushes. Kai puts his hand on Ray's face. "Tell me how it is, Ray! Tell me how it is to kiss without fearing death." Kai get closer to Ray. Ray blushes more. Kai holds Ray's head with his hands, looking to his mouth. "Oh, Ray! I… Seeing Erika without touching that belly… those legs… those breasts. It's a living Hell." Says Kai, rubbing his body on Ray's. "You know of what I'm speaking…" Kai's lips start touching Ray's. "You also desire Erika, and you cannot touch her, but… at least… you can look at her and make her feel desirable." Kai softly kiss Ray's lips. "Oh Ray! I've an impulse inside of me… killing me… I also want to have sex. The first time I made it was wonderful, now is agony…" Ray didn't know were to put himself to. Kai was opening his heart problems to Ray. Kai was suffering the same as Erika or more… once Kai was the reason of all that pain. "I want to kiss someone… I need to… I'll explode if I didn't." Kai holds Ray tightly and kisses him as if he was kissing Erika. Ray's face becomes with the same color has his ribbon. Kai let two tears fall while he kissed Ray. After that big kiss, Kai looks to Ray. "I wanted to kiss Erika that way…" Kai grabs one of Ray's legs, pulling it up. "I wanted to hold her… to love her…"

"Kai… your heart…" remembers Ray, trying to speak between all of those kisses.

"I've told you once… making love with Erika is one strong emotion… now… making love with you…" Kai releases two more tears. "It's just to… satisfy my impulses." Kai takes out Ray trousers and they start to have sex.

"Kai… stop it… stop it!" Begs, Ray holding strengthly Kai's back. "You don't… Uh! … You don't hold on with Erika… you'll… UH! You'll not hold on with me… Kai!"

"What the…?" Erika opens the door of her bedroom and sees what perhaps she never expected to see. Ray and Kai look to her. Kai raises his hand to Erika.

"I love you…" Says Kai with difficulty. A big blood drop falls from Kai's mouth corner. Erika runs to him, worried. "I want to make love with you… I desire you…" More blood fell from Kai's mouth. Kai's eyes became white. "I love you… forgive me… my sweet…" Kai faints.

"KAI!" Erika caught Kai. "Sweetheart? Please… don't leave me. Kai!"

"Kai?" Ray gets up, felling his pulse. "He's alive, but his pulsation is weak." Erika looks to Ray and then to Kai. Ray felt bad. "Erika, Kai pulled me. I was searching for you… Erika?"

Erika wasn't listening to Ray; she was more worried in find Kai's medicine to give it to him. Erika gets an injection and gives it to Kai's arm. Kai, even unconscious, continued bleeding from his mouth. Little seconds later, Kai stops bleeding. Erika breathes of relief and kisses Kai front. The blader comforts Kai on her bed and covers him gently. Ray looks to her. Erika held Kai's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, …" says Ray, kneeling near Erika. "I knew Kai wasn't ok, I should had stop him…" Erika lowers her look. "You two are paining enough… I admire you guys. Someone your age would run away… after all… both of you still young and you have the all life in front of you." Erika looks to Ray.

"Not even I… or Kai, know how we still together." Erika looks to Kai. "Our love must be bigger that we imagine." Erika looks to Ray. "That's why we hold on… Ray…" Erika looks to Ray's mouth, biting her lip, and then to him. "Both me and Kai, we are needy… we need help to continue…" Erika looks to Kai. "If it wasn't for Kaiser… I think we already…" Erika tears. Ray hugs her, catching her by surprise.

"You can't die and it's not just because of Kaiser, but also because of that child you hold on your belly." Says Ray. Erika looks to him. "You grown up without a mother… imagine how much Kaiser and my child will suffer if you and Kai weren't here to support them. Don't perish…"Ray looks to Erika, hugging her tightly. "You have your friends, your brother… and me." Ray gets closer to Erika kissing her face. Erika starts tearing and looks to Kai who was sleeping like a lamb. Erika holds Kai's hand more tightly, thinking 'I wanted to be you, Kai… I wanted to be you the one kissing me… just like, moments ago; you wished Ray to be me. Kai…'

The Russian moves her face, letting Ray kiss her mouth. Ray hasn't thought twice. He hugged Erika and gently pushed her to the ground, kissing her a lot and rubbing his body on her. Erika interlaces her fingers with Kai's, looking to him while Ray was taking her clothes of. Erika feels Ray putting his hand above she's and Kai's. The girl looks to Ray.

"I'll support both of you." Says Ray. Erika smiles of joy. "I love you so much I want to see you out of that despair." Ray smiles. "I don't want to see you wander in sorrow again. I want my child to born in happiness. Kai's my best friend and you're the girl I love… I'll make you happy." Ray kisses Erika and they start having sex. Erika continued holding Kai's hand.

'Sorry, Kai…' thought Erika. 'We'll find a away to be happy together… just the two of us.'

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for the big emotionless chapter, but even the sad stories have to be told.

My next exam is on "Business English" once I'm study accounting and administration, English of work is needed in the great enterprises, that why I wrote this chapter in order to practice my English. Those university's exams were hard.

Do you think Kai will accept Ray's help?

For how long will Kai and Erika hold on together with all suffering?

Tell me what would you do if you were in Erika's place!

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Anastasia's secret "


	29. Anastasia's Secret

+ Anastasia's secret + 

Tyson was on the sofa kissing Hilary a lot. Hilary was very blushed. Everyday it was harder to tell Tyson she didn't want to have sex with him, especially because Tyson was getting older and sexier, such as all the boys. Max was also becoming very desirable and Ray… well, Ray was always sexy. The Blitzkrieg Boys were also prettier.

Tala entered the house with a strange school uniform. It has a blue waistcoat a white chemise and soft brown trousers. He was also wearing a big black mantle. Max looked to him, founding strange Tala's new fashion.

"What's that?" asks Max. Tala looks to him.

"This is the symbol that I'm an university student. This is the mantle we, veterans, use on Biovolt School for Pro's for praxis." Explains Tala. Max looks to him.

_(Praxis, in Portugal it's what the doctors, the old students, do to the Novices, the new students in the university, obligating them to do physical exercises, eat grass, sing, kiss their hands, stuff like that… New students are also forbidden to look at the doctors in the eyes and they can never touch their mantles. Well, it's easier to say they are treated below dogs. A Novice can only become a Doctor if he passed through Praxis.) _

"Praxis? Wait! You're saying in Biovolt, you, the old student, obligate the new students to do everything you ask then?" asks Max.

"Yes we do! I already passed through that last year while you were in Hawaii. So, I'll never be praxed again! Pity you, King, Tyson and Ray will… and Brian too, once he failed on the last year of high school and only now he will be a Novice." Tells Tala.

"But… Erika and Kai are also new students." Says Max, remembering Erika and Kai were also in Hawaii last year. Tala looked to him and smiled.

"Do you really think that Kai, the boss of Biovolt, will be praxed?" asks Tala. Max realized Kai, once now he's all mighty, will never joined something so foolish.

"And Erika?" asks Max.

"Erika is the only girl in Biovolt, imagine what the other doctors would do to her… so Kai, once he is the Czar, the highest rank of the doctors, he made Erika a doctor." Tells Tala.

"Why hasn't he done the same to me and the others?" asks Max. Tala smiles and whispers to Max.

"He wanted Ray to suffer a little and the only way to put Ray on the Novices were putting all of you."

"My suit is ready!" says Erika showing her suit. It was equal to Tala's expect she has a soft brown skirt that looked like a kilt except without squares. Her skirt was very tiny, more like a belt… "Do I look pretty on it, Max?"

"Definitely!" Says Max, looking to her skirt. Kai enters hugs Erika. Kai was wearing the same clothes as Tala's and he was very hot on them.

"Hey!" screams Tala, seeing Tyson kissing Hilary on the sofa in a way that gave Tala the impression that Tyson was eating Hilary. "What's that shame on my sofa? If you want to have sex go to a bed!"

Tyson stops kissing Hilary and looks to Tala with his face full of Hilary's lipstick. Tala sends him a bad look. Tyson lowers his look and looks to Hilary, blushing a lot. Erika puts her mantle aside and shows Kaiser, wearing a suit equal to Kai and Tala.

"My baby looks so adorable!" says Erika, raising Kaiser. Kaiser laughs.

Hiro entered the living room along with Alexa and Ray. Tala turns his face aside; he couldn't look to Ray's muzzle. Hiro looks to his brother, noticing the lipstick. Tyson blushes more. Hiro goes near Erika, taking Kaiser out her hands.

"Hey, how's my godson?" asks Hiro, playing with Kaiser. Kaiser loved Hiro a lot. Well, the only persons with Kaiser on their lap that didn't make him cry were Erika, Tala, Max, Hilary and Hiro. Everybody else who fell in the mistake of holding Kaiser will pass trough upsetting hours of cry and noise. Hiro also loved Kaiser, the baby made him remember someone… Hiro's eyes become tinier and Hiro saw himself in another dimension… or at least… on a different place.

Everybody around Hiro had disappeared. He was now in a black forest with the trees burning under a starry night. Houses were burning… people were running… it looked chaotic. Hiro was going to step forward but he heard a strong roar. Hiro looks up and sees an enormous golden tigress full of gold fighting Mermaid Dranzer.

"What the…?" said Hiro. Suddenly, Dragoon appears trough the trees and hits the tigress. Hiro looks aside and sees Tyson, who looked older, and wearing a very funny clothes that looked from and ancient civilization. Hiro heard someone laughing high. It looked like a laugh from someone not very good from his brain.

"Your Highness!" someone called. Hiro looks left and sees Erika and Kai running to him. Erika looked like fifteen and Kai thirty-five. They were also wearing funny clothes with the same style as Tyson's. Erika looked very beautiful actually and Kai was wearing one of Dranzer's feathers around the neck. Kai puts his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Your Highness, is everything ok?"

"It's all my fault, …" cried Erika. Hiro looks to her, noticing that both she and Kai had green eyes. Kai looks to Erika. Max runs to them. Hiro founded that very strange, all of them had green eyes and were wearing clothes that he never saw before. Max hugs Erika, comforting her.

"It's not your fault… he destroyed himself." Says Max.

"It's not his fault or yours, your highness." Says Kai. "If there is someone who should perish those ones are I and Hiro." Hiro looked to him trying to assimilate all that. They heard a strong noise and see Dragoon and Mermaid Dranzer being attacked by Drigger. The golden tigress runs to our friend stopping in front of Kai and Hiro. The tigress takes the shape of a woman with tiger ears and tail, a tight dress and orange hair. Hiro saw everybody around him tremble.

"King Hiro and Guardian Kai… the happy couple." Says the tiger woman walking forward. "Because of you I pained in solitude… but now I'm having my revenge." The tiger woman raised her arms causing a big and strong wave of wind. Erika, Kai, Max and Tyson flight away, pulled by the wind. The tigress moved very fast and stopped in front of Hiro. Hiro could saw her yellow eyes and her devilish smile. "You'll pay for betraying me with that Guardian. You'll pay for letting your daughter hang around with that Guardian… I'm going to kill Kai, Hiro my love. And all because of you…" the tiger woman hugged Hiro and kissed him. Hiro was more confused than ever. The tiger woman puts her tail around Hiro's neck, suffocating him. Hiro felt very bad and the tiger woman tosses him to the ground. Hiro was perishing in the ground with problems breathing problems. The tigress disappeared and a familiar face kneeled down near Hiro. Hiro's vision becomes fuzzy.

"Is it good? Death?" A young man about twenty looked to Hiro with his green eyes. The man had a very big black hair and a ribbon. He looked so well dress as Erika. The young men look appears insane. "Why do you let my Erika… my wife, run away with Kai. How have you allowed that? What kind of king are you? Well, it doesn't matter anymore." The man took a sword and showed it to Hiro. "Once you're going to Hell. But, before that, let me tell you… the person you love the most will always betray you. Now, it was Erika… someday… it will be your brother." The man stabs Hiro's belly. Hiro felt a deadly pain. The man looks to Hiro and his eyes become yellow. Hiro recognized him immediately.

"Ray! Why? … Ray…" sadly sighs Hiro. Ray took out the sword and licked Hiro's blood, smiling. "Ray…"

"Hiro!" says Kai's voice.

"Father!" says Erika.

"Hiro… brother!" screams Tyson.

Hiro wakes up startled. Alexa was looking to him.

"Hiro cariño!" she said, hugging him. Hiro looks around; he was back on Tala and Erika's house. Tyson was at his side, very worried.

"Brother. What happen? You fainted without reason!" says Tyson. Hiro looks to him.

"What was that?" asks Hiro, remembering the place he was, the fight… Ray's expression. Tyson looks to him.

"You frightened us!" says Tyson. "You fell with Kaiser on your hands. Luckily Kai was faster enough to catch you and his son. " Hiro realized he was the only one who saw that… but he stilled scared about Ray.

Days after that, Erika was on the kitchen; her belly was starting to grow up. Kai was always near her, giving her the love he couldn't gave when she was pregnant from Kaiser. Kai and Erika continued having problem with their sexual relation, but at least they were not so desperate as before. As a way to avoiding touching Erika in the middle of the night, Kai decided to put Kaiser to sleep with them, once the baby was very jealous of his mother, Kai wouldn't touch her.

"Hey, my mom sent me an e-mail!" says Max." She wants me the pass Easter with her on US.

"Good idea, I also miss grandpa." Says Tyson. "I'll visit him to."

"That mean my house will be fools-free!" says Tala. Max and Tyson looked to him. Tala looks to King. "And your Royal Highness? Don't you miss mommy?" King looks to him.

"Maybe. A vacation in Dubai will be good. What do you think, Princess?" asks King, raising his daughter.

"Erika!" Ray enters in the kitchen with a big box. "I bought some clothes to our daughter!"

"Daughter?" they all ask.

"How do you know it will be a girl?" asks Tala.

"I have the felling it will be one." Says Ray showing Erika a lot of beautiful baby clothes. "See this pink one! I though they were so adorable."

"Well Ray, the clothes are fine, but…" Erika looks to Ray. "Kai already bought a lot of baby stuff to our child." Ray looks to Kai, who victory smiled. "I don't think you need to waste money on more stuff."

"But it's my child! My Inês!" says Ray. Erika looks to him. Ray releases a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, Ray. I'm sure you'll be able to buy a lot of stuff to our child when he births." Comforts Erika. Ray looks to her, not very hopeful.

"Kai!" someone calls. Kai looks to the kitchen door and sees Spencer. The Blitzkrieg Boy enters and stops near Kai. Kai found strange Spencer's arrival. "He were cleaning Boris stuff and he found this tape." Spencer shows Kai one old videotape. "It as your mother's name on it, so we thought you would like to see it." Kai picks the tape, looking at it.

"Are you going to see it?" asks Erika. Kai looks to her and then back to the tape.

"It says, "To my sweet son Kai, from your beloved mother, Anastasia."" Says Kai. "I always wanted to see my mother… she died when I was very young, from unknown causes…

"What are you waiting for? Let's see it!" says Tyson.

They all went to the living room, sat in the sofa and Kai put the tape on the old VCR. Alexa made some juice so they could all drink while they watched the tape.

A very beautiful girl around twenty or thirty years old appears on the screen. She had a hair with two shades of blue, was wearing black clothes and cared a baby that looked a lot like Kaiser, except he has crimson eyes.

"Hello there!" says the girl. "I'm Anastasia Hiwatari, the Duchess of Siberia, and this is my beautiful baby, my marvelous son, my sweetheart Kai Hiwatari. This tape is for my son to watch before he hits seventeen." Kai blushed and got excited when he saw his mother. Erika noticed that and gave her hand to him. "My father is trying to conquer the world using the prophecy of an ancient civilization. According to that prophecy, two bitbeasts will get fused forming an invincible bitbeast. Once I'm an archeologist, I study those prophecies and the stone from which they came." Anastasia put Kai on his baby pram and grabs a lot of photos of the ancient stone. Kai's mom puts the photo in front of the camera.

"According to the stone, once upon in time, there was a very rich and prospered country in Asia. The persons from that kingdom were able to see and talk to spirits and sometimes, used them as a way to protect the ones they loved and to get stronger. The king of that ancient kingdom was a very beautiful man who had a baby daughter. The king's wife died of unknowing causes." Anastasia switched the photo showing one full of scripts and drawing of the king and another man. "The king had a romance with one of the four sacred Guardians. According to the stone, the king met the Guardian of the South in war when they were twenty and there, they fell in love. Cute isn't it?" Kai's mom switched photos again.

"The Guardians were four, one for each Cardinal Point. The north Guardian was a boy about twenty-five when the king was thirty-five. A very huge tortoise protected him. The east Guardian was the king's younger brother, who had the same age as the princess, protected by a blue dragon. The south Guardian was the same age as the king and was protected by an immortal spirit of a red bird. And the last was the west Guardian a little older that the princess, a very enchanting boy protected by an albino tiger. According to the legend, when the princess hit fifteen, the king decided to marry her, but the princess was very young and she didn't know anyone except her father and his boyfriend and the three other Guardians, so the king decided to marry her with one of the Guardians." Anastasia takes the photo and sadly looks to the ground. Then she looks back to the camera.

"Unfortunately, the rest of the stone was erased by time so I cannot tell which one of the three guardians married the princess… well, some stones after, we meet our Guardians again, but only two of them. The East and the West Guardians were the only ones alive after a very big battle and the princess was alive too. According to the last stone, the princess who held a sea nymph spirit got her spirit back after the war were the nymph fused with the spirit of her beloved one forming an invincible spirit. The West Guardian decided to leave the destroyed kingdom. I was able to find the words that he told to the princess, now queen, and to her uncle.

«I soiled my body with sin bringing chaos and discord… I shall never return to this kingdom again, once it is already destroyed enough. I'll take the golden apple with me… Eris shall never torment us again. Good bye, my queen.» and so he left the kingdom to never be seen again. The queen married her uncle but a year after that she also left the country. The only thing we know it's that the new king sealed his spirit in a sword that passed through all the men of his family.

"My father wants to know which spirit of the three Guardian fused with the sea nymph. My hint? It was none of the three spirits but the fourth, the spirit of the South Guardian. If the princess only got her spirit back after the war, it was because the spirit of her beloved disappeared or ran away, that only happens when its master die. So, if the Guardian died it could only be one the fallen Guardian. According to the remaining descendents of that ancient kingdom, they descend from the East and the North Guardian, which meant that the North Guardian had children, meaning that he was married before the princess and the war. That only leaves the South guardian." Anastasia took a ring with a red ruby. "This Ring was given to me by my fallen husband. He told me it passed through his family and that I should give it to our son. According to my love, this ring has the spirit of an old immortal red bird, a phoenix… the spirit of the South Guardian. That means my father is after this spirit. But I'm not going to tell him, because this spirit belonged to my husband and it will belong to my sweet baby one day. Valkov is bringing to Biovolt a girl who held the sea nymph spirit…

"Duchess Anastasia?" calls a male voice. Anastasia looks back and a very hansom man enters in the room where Kai and his mom were. The man had long black hair with a ribbon, a huge black cloak with a golden tiger on the back and entrancing yellow eyes.

Ray, who was watching the movie near King and Hiro, turned his glass of juice when he saw the man.

"Oh, Fu!" Anastasia looked to the man and then turned back again to the camera. "Fu is my therapist! He is an acupuncturist! It's cool! Well, I need to go. Bye my baby! Oh! I forgot. I found that your father suffered from a very rare aorta decease and, unfortunately, you also suffer from the same. But don't worry! I'll ask Valkov to find a cure. If he couldn't, then I'll let this tape with Boris so he could give it to you before you hit seventeen, the age with which every man from your father's family died… You're my beloved son… I love you so much I'll died for you." Anastasia picks Kai and puts him in front of the camera. "Say bye, sweetheart! Did you like the story?" Anastasia turn of the camera and the VCR stopped.

"So that was the prophecy Voltaire based on to find out the invincible bitbeast, Mermaid Dranzer." Says Tala.

" That was such a beautiful story!" says Brittany.

"The story only showed that Kai and Erika's bitbeasts were fated to fuse with each other." Says Hiro. Erika and Kai look to each other, smiling.

"Thinking I said I hated you and that you were a loser!" says Kai. Erika hugs him.

"You forgot your memories, sweetheart, you had no fault." Comforts Erika kissing Kai. Kaiser starts crying, followed by Princess.

"Just to imagine that when Ray's baby born, there'll be three babies crying at the same time." Says Tyson, who was hugged to Hilary. "Isn't that right Ray? Ray?" Tyson noticed Ray was not there. Everybody looked to the place where Ray was and only saw a spot on the ground full of juice.

"WHAT?" Screams Tala pointing to the ground. "He dirtied my carpet. Oh, that Chinese! When I'll find him…"

Ray was on the garden, looking to the ground, where Ornulu was playing with a tiny ball. Ray was very shocked… he saw something he was not expecting to see… something that tormented him.

"Ray?" Hiro appears and comes closer to Ray. Ray looks to him, shocked. "I saw when you turned that glass of juice and left the room. What's wrong?" Ray looks to the ground.

"Can you keep a secret?" asks Ray. Hiro looks to him seriously. Ray raises his eyes a little scared. "I… the person who entered on Kai's mother's room… that man… he is Fu Bo Kon… my father…" Hiro gets surprised. What the hell was Ray's father doing with Kai's mother? "I don't know what to do. Should I tell Kai that man's my father or should I keep secret?"

"Keep secret? Why? What's the problem with that? Do you suspect something?" asks Hiro. Ray looks to the ground again.

"I need… I need to ask it to my father… he is the only one who can really answer me that." Says Ray. "I'm going back inside. Please don't tell about this to anyone, ok?"

"Don't worry." Calms Hiro. Ray enters and sees Kai waiting for him. Ray becomes nervous.

"I need to speak with you. Let's go to my bedroom." Kai turns his back and leaves. Ray breathes deep and follows him. Kai sits down on Erika's bed and Ray sits right after him. Kai was very serious and was with his eyes closed and his face pointed to the ground. "You had sex with Erika days ago, hadn't you?" Ray blushes.

"Yeah… She was sad and… needy…" Ray realized he only said shit. Kai didn't move.

"Tyson is also needy, why haven't you had it with him?" asks Kai. Ray blushes and decided that was better to stay shut. "Ray… Erika is not a toy that I can borrow you." Kai looks to Ray. "Erika is my fiancée! She'll marry me. She will be my wife, not yours! Put that in your head. She doesn't need you… We don't need you! Theirs is nothing you can do to make me feel better. I cannot have sex. There is no cure for my decease and I'm only alive for a miracle. What were you waiting to win when you said Erika you were going to help us?" asks Kai angry. Ray blushed.

"But I can help! I can make Erika…"

"You can make Erika WHAT?" screams Kai angry, putting his hand on the chest. "YES, you can make sex with Erika AND I? Ever you even thought about me? You just want to have sex with Erika! To have her for you! And I? I'm the man she loves. The one she wants to pass the rest of her life! You're nothing to Erika!"

"Oh yeah? And what can you offer Erika?" Discusses Ray, getting up also irritated. "Tell me, Kai! It's true! You have money! But you can not offer her love!"

"I love Erika!" says Kai, getting up, always with his hand on the chest. "I can love her! WE don't NEED sex! We don't need you, Ray!" Kai tries to calm down. "Listen, Ray. You're my friend. I care about you. I don't want to lose our friendship. I just want to live happy with Erika and our son, but… if you are always seducing her… If you really love Erika, let her be happy with the ones she loves." Ray looks to Kai. Ray turns his back and leaves hitting with the door. Kai sits on the bed with his heart hurting. "How can I stay friend with a guy that also loves the same girl as I?" Kai looks to a photo of him and Erika on Sicily. Kai picks the photo. "I miss… I miss my childhood… I miss…" Kai looks to the photo and the glass cracks by him self… Kai becomes scared. "What?" the glass broke right above the Kai of the photo. Suddenly, the photo starts bleeding, painting the pass-pa-to with blood. Kai tosses the photo to the ground, finding that very weird.

"You'll die, Kai Hiwatari!" says a woman's voice that Kai already heard. The photo continued bleeding. Kai felt a strong pain in the heart and his chest increase in size. "HA! HA! HA! Your life is already in a count back to your end. No one can save you now… you have a cureless decease… you'll perish, Kai!" Kai starts coughing a lot of blood. "I'll take away the thing you love the most … will take away Erika from you, Kai!" Kai was coughing more and more blood. "If you haven't die from that aorta I cursed… you'll die from your heart… when it breaks… HA! HA! HA!" Kai's eyes become white and Kai faints.

……………………………………………………………………………….

What do you think it will happen now? Will Ray accept Kai's request to be away from Erika?

And Ray's father? What was he doing with Kai's mother?

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Ties of Friendship"


	30. Ties of Friendship

+ Ties of Friendship + 

Erika goes up stairs with Kaiser on her arms, crying… as usual. The girl was becoming patience less.

"I swear to myself I'll never forget Kai Jr's dummy, …" says Erika. The Russian girl enters in a bedroom and becomes scared. "Oh, my God! KAI!" Erika puts Kaiser on the bed and grabs Kai who laid on the ground, unconscious, bleeding a lot from is mouth. "Kai! Hold on… I'm getting your medicine."

Erika opens one of her bedside table's drawers and takes out an injection with Kai's medicine and put it on Kai's arm, giving him the sedative. Erika was looking to him, waiting for the blood pressure to fade. Kai continued unconscious on Erika's arms. Kaiser stopped crying when he noticed his mommy sadness and worry. Kai was very pale and breathing very slowly. The blood stops coming out. Erika cleans Kai's mouth, looking to his eyes desperately waiting for them to open.

"Erika, I heard you scre…" says Tyson, but stops noticing the blood pool on the ground. "Oh God!"

"I don't know what to do anymore, …" cries Erika. Tyson kneels downs near her. "Kai is collapsing a lot…"

"Don't worry! Kai is strong." Calms Tyson. Erika continued looking to Kai. Kai opens slowly his eyes, looking confused to the ground. The Russian felt warm, protected, desiring to stay like that forever… "See! He had awakened!"

Erika looks to Kai, smiling.

"Sweetheart…" whispers Kai, looking nebulous. Erika hugs Kai tightly.

"Don't speak. You need to rest." Says Erika. Tyson helps Erika getting Kai up and they put him on Tyson and Ray's bedroom. Erika accommodates Kai, making him nice and warm. "Have a sleep. I'll give you your medicine in an hour." Kai grabs Erika's hand, holding it tightly.

"You're always so careful… you take care of me… always… you're always there for me, …" says Kai. Erika sits near him, putting her hand on his face.

"I love you, Kai! Even if you were attached to a bed to the rest of your life, I'll never leave your side." Says Erika. Kai smiles and falls asleep with tiredness.

"He's fine now." Says Tyson, holding Kaiser who also fell asleep. Erika looks to them.

"Could you take care of Kaiser for me? I… Kai need to be watched." Asks Erika. Tyson smiles.

"Don't worry. I had never complain about taking care of Kaiser." Lies Tyson. Erika looks to him, noticing his lie. "Ok… maybe a little. Bye! I'll call you when dinner's ready!" Tyson leaves Erika looking to Kai, preparing his medicine.

Tyson sits in the living room sofa. Mysteriously, none was home… Hilary enters and sits near Tyson.

"Babysitting?" asks Hilary. Tyson looks to her and decides to joke.

"Once you don't want to have sex with me, I need to do something to amuse myself!" says Tyson. Hilary trickily smiles and gets near Tyson.

"Who said I don't wanted to?" she said, licking Tyson's ear. Tyson blushes and looks to her. "I thought a little…" Hilary gets up and turns her back to Tyson, untying her chemise. "And I decided that I'm… well… both of us are adults and responsible for our acts, so…" Hilary turns to Tyson, taking her chemise and showing Tyson her naked breasts. Tyson becomes red, looking to them openmouthed and drooling. "I decided that you should see a little bit of me… before you try. But don't touch!" Hilary bends down near Tyson, putting her breasts closer to him. Tyson didn't even blink. Hilary smiled to him, feeling that will be the best moment of her life. Hilary was about to kiss Tyson, but she made an angry face. "I told you not to touch!"

"I'm not touching, …" says Tyson. Hilary felt something pulling her breast.

"Tyson!" she said, waiting for him to say the truth.

"I swear! I'm not!" says Tyson. Tyson and Hilary look down and see Kaiser, grabbing Hilary's breasts and opening his tiny mouth ready to suck some milk… both Hilary and Tyson smiles. "Oh, Kai Jr, that doesn't have milk." Tyson puts Kaiser on the sofa. "Hilary doesn't make milk… at least… not until now." Tyson hugs Hilary, pulling her to the sofa and laying above her, pulling her tiny skirt up and feeling her legs. Hilary unties Tyson's trousers and his boxers.

"Are you sure about this?" asks Hilary, while Tyson gets ready.

"Now it's to late to stop… I'm already stiff…" says Tyson and the two start having sex in the sofa. They were very amused and happy.

Ray and Max entered by the house door with they hands full of purchase's bags. The two looked to the sofa and froze, blushing a lot. Tyson noticed them and blushed even more.

"WE SAW NOTHING!" said Max and Ray, turning back. The BladeBreakers see Tala and Brittany.

" What are you waiting for? And why are you turned back? Let me see!" says Tala breaking through. Ray and Max tried to stop him, but Tala has a metal arm. Tala enters and sees Tyson and Hilary in an inappropriate position. Tala collapses.

"WWWWHAAATTT!" screams Tala. Hilary blushed a lot and tried to find out something to dress, but her clothes were too far. Tyson looked to Tala, without knowing what to say. "Did you even thought that we sit in that sofa everyday and every time! Shame on you! Hilary! Oh! I thought you were decent! This world is lost. We cannot trust anyone anymore!" Tala noticed something and becomes really mad. "MY… MY… MY NEPHEW! YOU WERE HAVING SEX IN FRONT OF MY NEPHEW!"

"Tala, mon Cherry, calm down." Brittany enters and tried to calm her boyfriend. "They're young… they were alone, it's normal they would like to have sex."

"But not in my sofa… in front of my four months old nephew!" reclaims Tala. Brittany makes a funny face.

"Don't be bad…imagine if were we…"

"We will be on our right once this house is mine." Says Tala, looking to Tyson and Hilary. "At least you could ask your naked girlfriend to put some clothes on!"

"Naked girlfriend!" Brian enters and looks to Hilary, showing his tongue. "What a woman!"

"EH!" says Tyson. "She's my girl."

"Here, dress this!" Hiro gives his coat to Hilary, who ran out of the living room.

"Hilary!" Tyson raises his hand, calling Hilary, but she was too embarrassed to appear. Tyson runs after her.

"Pfft!" exclaims Tala. Brittany smiles and hugs him.

"Tyson could be more careful." Observes Max.

"I agree." Says Ray. "There's always a lot of people in this house, anyone could see them in that sofa. Do you think we should talk to him?"

"Let Hiro do that, after all, he's his older brother. Well, let's put this purchases in the kitchen." Says Max and the two go to the kitchen.

At dinnertime, neither Tyson nor Hilary appeared. Ray was taking care of Kaiser, once Tyson was to busy trying to find a way to appear again in public. Tala was kissing Brittany, but in a discreet way. Max was checking his emails and King was giving Princess her milk. Ray was looking to Kaiser wondering how his baby would be different from Kai's son.

"Strange…" says Alexa. "Erika no hay aparecido para lo comió. " All looked to her, waiting for Hiro to translate.

"She said Erika hasn't appear for feeding." Says Hiro. "It's better someone to check her. She should be exhausted."

"I'll go." Ray gets up and, with Kaiser on his arms, goes to Tyson's room. Tyson was not there… he was on Hiro and Alexa's room. Erika was on the bed, sleeping. Ray could saw on her face her tired. The Chinese puts Kaiser on his baby bed and sits near Kai and Erika. Ray looks to the clock and notices that was time for Erika to medicine Kai. Ray knew that Erika was very tired and decided not to awake her. The blader takes out an injection from the drawer and picks Kai's arm, readying it. Ray gives the injection, waiting until it's empty.

Kai wakes up and sees Ray medicating him. Kai looks to him. Ray didn't notice Kai's awakening. Ray continued taking very well care of Kai, giving him all the medicines. After fifteen minutes giving Kai injections and cleaning his arm, Ray decided to meager his temperature and notice Kai had his eyes opened.

"Kai? How long have you been awaken?" asks Ray. Kai raises his arm and puts his hand above Ray's, pushing it to his face.

"The long enough to see you taking care of me." Says Kai. Ray blushes and looks aside. "Even with all the love you feel for Erika, you took care of me… you could…"

"You're my friend Kai… ah… it doesn't matter if we love the same girl… we'll always be friends. Isn't it?" Ray looks to Kai smiling. Kai smiles. "Well… I'm still in love with Erika… and she is going to have a baby with me… but..." Ray starts caressing Kai's face. "I owe you something…" Ray remembered his father with Kai's mother. "Kai… I…" Kai puts his hand on Ray's leg, caressing it.

"Ray… if someone owe something, that one am I. You took care of Erika and Kaiser. You were the one supporting them when I was not here and they past through a lot of things…" Kai pulls Ray near him. "I'll not deny… I thought in leaving Erika. She's young and pretty, I don't want her to be arrested to a guy like me… who cannot offer her all the love a guy can offer… but, when I noticed her love for me," Kai puts his other hand on Erika's head. "I realized if I done that she would feel even worst. I need someone to take care of me… I have no family… just Erika, my fiancée, and my son. That's why I need my friends at my side. Hum! I never thought I'll ever say this to someone…"

"Don't worry Kai… you have us." Says Ray. Kai looks to Ray with his eyes wet.

"Kai…" Erika wakes and looks to her love. "Are you better?"

"Yeah! Thanks to your caring." Kai hugs Erika. Ray gets back, smiling for seeing them happy.

"Oh, Kai! You're forbidden to scare me like that again!" Says Erika. "I almost collapsed when I saw you in that pool of blood."

"Erika..." Kai looks down. "You have got to care more about yourself." Says Kai. Erika looks to him. "You have a baby in your belly. That baby is a new life... I'm... I don't know how long I'll last... you need to take care of that baby. He's a new life." Erika felt sad for Kai denied her treatments. "Don't be like that, sweetheart!"

"But you're asking me to forget about you!" says Erika, crying.

"No, I'm just asking you to take care of your baby! It wouldn't be fair with Ray…" says Kai. Erika looks to him and Ray too. "Ray took care of you and our son. He already had done a lot… What kind of friends would we be if we don't take care of Ray's baby?" Erika realized Kai was right and smiles. Ray felt better.

"Oh, Kai! I'll try being a better mommy!" says Erika, caressing Kai's face. Ray decided to leave the room, happy for seeing that Kai didn't hate him.

Tyson was in the garden, mad with the world. King, with Princess on his arms, sees Tyson and sits near him.

"Brian told me about what happened in the sofa." King says. Tyson puckers his eyebrows. "Ray was not home, why didn't you do that in Ray's bedroom?"

"Because Hilary took the clothes of in front of me when I was on the sofa!" Tyson explains.

"Couldn't you pick her and go to the bedroom?" King asks. Tyson looks to him.

"It doesn't matter anymore… Now Hilary said if I wanted to have sex with her we need marry." Tyson says. King smiles.

"Hilary just want to marry you… and you just want to have sex with her… you are going to make a very big mistake." warns King.

"What are you saying?" asks Tyson.

"If you had sex with someone else... would you still want to marry Hilary?" asks King. Tyson looks to him, without knowing what to say.

"Well… I…"

"Poor Tyson!" King puts his hands on Tyson face. "She just want to marry you because you win a lot of money from the BBA and you're going to work there when you grown up. She just wants to be famous and to appear in every magazine."

"No! Hilary wouldn't do that!" says Tyson. King puts Princess gently on the ground and gets near Tyson.

"Wait some more years and you'll see." King looks to Tyson's mouth. Tyson blushes. "Until then… let's see if you'll want Hilary after having sex…" King kisses Tyson.

"Stop it!" says Tyson, pushing King.

"Why, if you were enjoying?" asks King. Tyson blushes.

"I…" Tyson looks to King's pulse and sees a name tattooed there. "What's this?" Tyson holds King's pulse. "From who is this name?"

"Name?" King looks to his pulse. "That's a birth sign. It's not a name!"

"Are you sure? It looks like a name… perhaps in Arab or Hebraic…" says Tyson.

"Since when you know those alphabets? You're ignorant." Insults King. "It's a birth sigh. Now forget about Hilary and lets…"

"NO! I love Hilary and I'll marry her." Tyson runs. King looks to him and trickily smiles.

"No you won't, Tyson. Crazy like you are… you'll mess it all up before you marry." says King, picking Princess.

And the days pass by. Spring hits Russia cleaning the snow of the ground and brushing it with flowers. Max went to USA to visit his mom and Tyson, Hilary, Hiro and Alexa went to Japan. Kai asked Ray to stay with him and Erika so he could take care of his baby and Kaiser. Ray, noticing he'll be seeing Erika everyday, decided to stay. Tala disagreed but decided to accept, once now Kai was his boss. As always, summer comes after spring and autumn after summer.

Tyson and Max came back to Russia to start they studies on Biovolt's School for Pro's university. Erika was already with a very big belly and Kaiser had grown up a lot, but Ornulu stayed the same.

"Kai, you're dog hadn't grown up?" says Tyson, looking to the tinny dog on Erika's arms.

"I already told you. Ornulu is one of the genetically changed dogs of Biovolt. He's cute like he's now." Kai caresses Ornulu who shakes its tail. Kai looked weaker but very happy. Max and Tyson noticed that Erika had been taking care of Kai very well. Ray was also there, already dressed up with the school uniform. "So guys, are you ready to be praxed?"

"What?" Asks Tyson scared. "You're going to praxe us?"

"Of course not, Tyson." says Kai closing his eyes. "I have an enterprise to rule. But Erika, Spencer, Whiteay and Tala will be pleasured to do that."

"Erika!" Tyson looks to Erika. She smiles.

"Come on, Tyson, it will be fun!" says Erika.

"No it will not!" whispers Tyson, cursing his luck.

They went to the school. On their way, Erika started to felt bad and her colors fade. Kai noticed that.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" asks Kai. Erika looks to him.

"I think I'm going to have the baby." says Erika. Kai blushed and became confounded.

"What? Now? But…" Kai looks to Erika.

"There's no time to have a baby… when the child wants to come out, I need to help him…" Kai looks to Erika and then to his fellows.

"Tyson, tell the motorist to turn back and drive us to the closest hospital." says Kai. Tyson looks to him and does what he said.

They entered in the hospital. Kai tried to remain calm, but it was a little difficult, once Erika was holding his hand tightly. Ray was very nervous looking to Erika, after all his baby was birthing.

"She's going to give birth soon." The doctor said, looking to Kai. "Mr. Hiwatari, let's go in." Kai, Erika and the doctor entered in the birth room. The BladeBreakers stayed outside looking to the room's door.

"Well, Erika is on one of the best hospitals in Moscow, she'll be fine with Kai." Says Max. Kaiser makes a baby noise, raising his arms to the door, expressing his will to meet his mommy. Tyson looks to Ray, seeing his worry ness.

"Erika…" says Kai, seeing her suffering. Erika looks to Kai and smiles.

"I'm happy that you're here…" Erika holds Kai's hand. "As long as I have you, I'll fear nothing or none." Kai smiles caressing Erika's face.

"Erika… I know you love me and you know I love you, but…" Kai hesitates, Erika didn't like that 'but'. "It's not my child… I… Good luck." Kai kisses Erika and leaves the room.

"Kai! Wait!" Erika calls, but Kai already had leave.

The BladeBreakers found strange when Kai appeared in front of them.

"Kai?" says Tyson surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asks Max.

"And Erika? How's she? And the baby?" asks Ray. Kai looks to him.

"I… I remembered I missed my son's birth and I'm sad about that. Any father would be sad about that… so… go there Ray. It's your child birthing." Says Kai opening the door to Ray. Ray smiles realizing some tears and enters the room. Kai closes the door.

"That was a noble act, Kai!" praises Max. Kai looks to him. "It proves you have a good heart." Kai grabs Kaiser.

"Ray deserves to see the birth of his child. He took care of Erika, me and my son. He's a very good friend."

Ray enters and sees Erika on the bed. Erika looks curious to him.

"Ray? Where's Kai?" asks Erika.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He just wanted me to see you giving birth." Says Ray holding Erika's hand. "I'm here."

"Ray…" Erika looks to him and starts screaming in pain.

Outside, Kai was hearing her screams and becomes worried.

"That's normal, Kai! You'll see it will be a very beautiful Maya.

"Michelle!" says Max.

"No! It will be Maya!

"Michelle!"

"Ray wants Inês…" says Kai. Max and Tyson look to him and they hear a baby cry and look down. It was not Kaiser. Then…

"Congratulations!" says the doctor inside the room, showing Ray and Erika a very small skinhead baby. "It's a strong and healthy girl." Ray picks carefully his daughter.

"A girl… I'm father of a girl… a beautiful pretty girl…" Ray cries seeing his baby. "Erika… our daughter… I'm a father… Erika!" Ray couldn't fit on himself of joy.

"Yeah… she's so pretty." Says Erika, breathing hardly.

"Thank you." Says Ray to Erika.

Ray went with Erika to another room where she and the baby could rest. Ray gave birth to the baby and dresses her. Erika was resting on the bed when Ray appeared with Kaiser's sister.

"Have you chosen the name?" asks Erika. Ray looks to her, smiling.

"I already told you. She'll be Inês." says Ray carefully lying Inês on Erika's chest. "She looks just like you."

"She just had born! How can you say that?" asks Erika.

"Because I know your face very well." Says Ray putting his hands on Erika's face. "You're the best thing that happened to my life." Ray gets closer and kisses Erika on the mouth. Ray already missed that kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed her, so Ray decided to kiss her for a very long time.

Kai was allowed to enter the room and see Erika. The Russian felt bad seeing Ray kissing Erika, but Kai remembered he also wanted to kiss Erika when she gave birth to Kai Jr. Ray noticed Kai entree but decided to continue kissing Erika once she have noticed not. Kai looks to them…

'My Erika… How I wish to kiss her like that… but… I'm only causing her troubles… and if…

………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry for the waiting but finally this chapter is ready. Luckily my exams are over.

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Fu Bo Kon, the priest of Eris"


	31. Fu Bo Kon, the priest of Eris

+ Fu Bo Kon, the priest of Eris + 

The BladeBreakers go back to School after the birth. Two weeks later, Erika was still looking to her new baby. Inês was so tiny and quiet, thing that the boys noticed.

"Kaiser was always crying!" says Max.

"He stills crying!" says Tyson. Kaiser starts crying.

"Don't be jealous my baby!" says Erika, caressing Kai Jr's face. "Mom stills loving you!" Kaiser looks to her and sends an envy look to Inês.

"My daughter is so beautiful. She's just…" says Ray, slivering. "Look! She has my eyes!"

"Ray, aren't you going to introduce your daughter to your family?" asks Tyson. Ray looks to him and then to Erika.

"It's fair! I mean… your mother and your father have got to know that they have a grandchild." Says Erika, giving Inês to Ray.

"But… Inês it's very young…" says Ray. Erika smiles to him.

"You'll go in the trans-Siberian! I'll take milk so you can nurse Inês. Don't worry." says Erika. Ray looks to her and smiles.

"Ok, I'll go!" says Ray, but noticed Kai was not ok. "Are you fine Kai?"

"Just promise you'll bring Inês back." Says Kai. Everyone found Kai's reaction strange.

"Why shouldn't I?" asks Ray. Kai looked to him and realized something was not fine… It was something… inside of Ray that was not ok…"Kai… are you ok?"

"Just bring Inês back…" says Kai. Ray smiled and picked Inês. Erika was worried with Inês trip, but she also knew Ray was going to take care of Inês well.

Ray entered in the train and his voyage began. The Chinese saw a lot of snowy and beauty landscapes. Inês was always so quiet and peaceful. After 7 days of train, Ray finally arrived in China. Ray took a bus to a small town near by and then went on foot to his hidden village.

Mariah was giving corn to the chickens and sees Ray. The girl wins a beautiful smile and runs to Ray. Ray looks to her and blushes.

"Ray!" says Mariah. "I'm so happy to see you again! You were out for so long!" Mariah hugs Ray and noticed Inês. "A baby? She's so cute! Where have you found her?" asks Mariah, taking Inês out of Ray's arms and caressing her.

"I haven't found her. She's… my daughter." Says Ray. Mariah's heart stops beating, while she was looking to Ray.

"You have a daughter? With whom?" asks Mariah. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Remember Erika? The new BladeBreaker? She's Inês mother." Says Ray. Mariah looks to him, crying.

"But… she wasn't the girl which bitbeast fused with Kai's?" asks Mariah. Ray lowers his look. "Weren't they dating?"

"They are engaged." Says Ray. Mariah becomes more confused.

"But then… how? How do you have a child?"

"I love Erika…" confesses Ray. Mariah's tears fell. "Kai entered in coma almost two years ago and Erika was very sad and lonely. I… we… well the result is in your arms." Reveals Ray. Mariah couldn't take it anymore. She gave back Inês to Ray and ran. Ray knew it was better like that. The BladeBreaker couldn't forget Erika.

Ray went to his home were he found a beautiful 35 years old lady. She had a long and plain hear, beautiful yellow eyes and an enchanting Chinese dress. Along with she was a man who doesn't look anything like Ray and not very handsome. The lady smiled to Ray, getting up and hugging him.

"My son! How I miss you..." says the lady. Ray smiles.

"Mom!" says Ray, overjoyed. "I have someone to introduce you." Ray raises Inês. "This his my daughter… Inês Valkouva Kon." The lady and the man smiled. The lady grabs Inês, caressing her.

"She looks so cute." Says the lady. "And her mother? Where's she?"

"Erika…" Ray remembered that he left Erika with Kai. How was he going to explain that Erika was not his girlfriend but his best friend's. "Well she's… she… is resting! She was very tired but the asked me to show you our daughter."

"What a cute little girl. Inês might look a lot like her, once she doesn't look like you." Says the lady. Ray blushes.

"Mom… I have something to ask you… it's about dad…" says Ray. The man near Ray's mother appeared to become mad.

"What do you want to know about that lunatic?" says the man, angry. "He's the worst person I've ever known. He broke your mother and you still want to know about him?"

"No! It's not that! But… he appeared in a videotape made by one of my friends' mom and she died of mysterious ways. I need to know if my father has something to do with it!" explains Ray. His mother and her mate looked to each other.

"Ok, Ray. If you want to know what really happen with you friend's mother, I'll tell you were your father lives." Says the lady. Ray smiles. "Go within the wood, always to west, when leaves of the trees around you became red, you're in your father's house."

"Why are leaves red?" asks Ray.

"They are the blood of the Eris victims." Says Ray adoptive father. "Your father is a murder…"

"I'll see by myself!" says Ray. The Chinese kisses Inês face, smiling to her. "Don't worry my kitty, daddy will be home soon. Mom, can you…"

"Don't worry. I'll take well care of your daughter. Ray smiles and leaves.

The BladeBreaker run into the woods, sure he'll find the answer to Anastasia's death. But, inside of him, Ray wished his father wasn't the responsible of her death. Ray starts noticing something strange, there was no animal near by and the trees were with red leaves. Ray stopped. His father was should be there. The boy looked around and sees a house that looked more like a shrine. Ray steps forward and hesitates before knocking at the door.

"Can I help you?" says a gorgeous voice. Ray recognized the voice and turns back. A very hansom man with black hair, a black cloak and very beautiful clothes was there standing to Ray. "I know you…" Says the man walking to Ray. "You're my son, Ray." The man hugs Ray. "You have come to visit me. I'm so glad."

"Father… I need to ask you something." Says Ray. Fu Bo looks to him. "Did you work with a girl name Anastasia Hiwatari?"

"Anastasia… Hiwatari? Hiwatari… yes! A Russian girl with a baby boy named Kai. Yeah I remember! Why?" asks Fu Bo. Ray looks down, sad.

"She died of unknown causes… and you were with her in a movie she taped a little before she died. Did you have anything with her death?" asks Ray. Fu Bo looks to the sky and the back to Ray.

"Yes. She was so beautiful." Remembers Fu Bo. Ray's eyes become wet.

"Why have you killed her?" asks Ray. Fu Bo smiles.

"You really are my son. You understand things very quickly." Says Fu Bo, hitting Ray's head with his finger. "Yes! I killed Kai's mother. She was so pretty… you know… she fell in love with me. We…" Fu Bo smiles more. "We had sex sometimes." Ray was finding that very disgusting. "A lot of times. Until…one day… I didn't need her anymore… and I killed her."

"Why? My friend Kai never had a mother because of you! You cannot kill people like they were ants!" yields Ray. Fu Bo looks to him with a superior look.

"Because it was job." Fu Bo said. Ray looks to him. "I'm Fu Bo Kon, the priest of Eris. My mission was to kill the ones who held Dranzer. And I have accomplished it. Both Kai's father and mother are dead."

"But now Kai owns Dranzer… why haven't you killed him?" asks Ray, becoming worried with his friend.

"Because that's your job, my son, the heir of Eris." Says Fu Bo. Ray becomes scared.

"No! Kai's my friend! I'll never kill him! You're a freak! I hate you!" says Ray.

"You know Ray, one day I also told that to my father, as one day your daughter will tell it to you." Says Fu Bo, grabbing Ray's arms and pulling him to him. "Can't you see? We are the heir's of Eris. Our mission is to kill the Hiwatari's offspring, till the day we win back Mermaid Girl's owner."

"Erika! You want Erika?" asks Ray, very scared.

"No! You want her. That's why you're going to kill Kai. When you're rejoined with Erika, then Eris vengeance will be completed."

"I'll never kill Kai. He's my best friend!" says Ray. Fu Bo smiles.

"Well… You won't kill him… at least not now. When you hit 22 you'll come back to me and I'll give you Eris. With her powers you'll kill Kai and win Erika. "

"But then… Why haven't you stayed with Erika's mother? Julya was not married when you meet her!" asks Ray.

"Because Kai has already born. This means we needed to wait one more generation. But now you can stay with Erika. Forever and ever." Says Fu Bo.

"But Kai and Erika have a child…" says Ray, thinking that would ruin his father's plans.

"That proves Erika and you are the chosen ones. When the Mermaid Girl offspring and the Dranzer's offspring mixed means it's the time to kill the Hiwatari once and for all. You'll kill both Kai and his child."

"I can't! Kaiser is like a son to me. I saw him born… I raised him…" says Ray, crying. Fu Bo smiles.

"Don't cry, son…" Fu Bo holds Ray tightly close to his body. "Let me tell you a like secret before you flee crying like a baby" Fu Bo puts his mouth near Ray's ear. "I killed Anastasia because…" Ray's eyes open wide. Tears fell like the Niagara Falls. Ray couldn't believe in the monster his father was. After revealing his little secret, Fu Bo grabs Ray's face. "Now you know." Fu Bo stops noticing Ray's face of despair. "Cry will not solve it, Ray. It is already done. My son!" Fu Bo caresses Ray's face and kisses him on the mouth. Ray never wished so much to die like in that moment.

'My father is a monster… and I… I don't wanna be like him. Why? Mother…' Ray punches his father and looks to him with hate on his eyes. "I hate you!" screams Ray. "I hate you so much! How could you? How could you kill Kai's mother? I'll never follow you! I'll never be the priest of Eris! I hate you!" Ray turns back and runs back home. Fu Bo, with his nose bleeding, looks to Ray.

"There's nothing you can do… You'll kill Kai. As I killed his parents…" says Fu Bo.

Ray runs between the woods, crying. The leaves hit his face, but Ray didn't feel it. What his father told him was too serious. Ray sees his village and enters home.

"Mom! Mom! Mom where are you?" calls Ray, cleaning his tears. Ray hears something breaking. Ray runs to the kitchen and sees nothing expect something that looked like smoke vanishing. Ray runs to the table and starts crying more. "It can't be! My life… my life cannot be a lie!" Ray continued crying until he hears Inês. Ray gets up and sees Inês crying on a baby blanket. Ray picks his child and she stops crying and looks to him, hiccupping. "Inês!" Ray looks to her letting some tears fall on her face. "You're my only family. You and…" Ray kneels down and continues crying.

The next morning, Ray was leaving his hometown, desiring never to come back again. Mariah runs to him.

"Ray!" she looks to him, noticing his bad appearance. "What happened?"

"I'll never come back here, Mariah. My life lies now in another place. Bye!" Ray was going away but Mariah puts herself in front of him.

"What happened to your parents?" asks Mariah. Ray makes a shocked face and makes a great effort not to cry.

"They… they return to the place they belong… as I… I'll go back to my family…"

"But… we are your family! Ray! We grew up together!" Mariah tries to stop Ray from leaving.

"I… I… I just… please, let me go! The girl I love is waiting." Ray turns back and leaves without saying anything else. Mariah decided just to look at him while he lives. "I'll never come back here." Ray looks to Inês. "I'll… how will I tell him?"

Ray reached Russia after seven days. Erika runs to him and hugs Inês. Erika blushed to a little when she looked to Ray. Tyson and Max, with a colored paper in the head with the shape of donkey ears, also ran to see Ray. Kai came more slowly. Ray froze when he saw is friend, but his heart was beating more than ever.

"I'm happy you're back again." Says Kai. Erika was caressing a lot Inês and showing her to Kai. "Ray, wasn't that travel of yours tinier than the expected?" Ray looks to Kai, trying to calm down.

"I… well. Inês was crying a lot and… I think it was better for us to come." Says Ray. Kai found strange Ray's attitude, but say nothing.

"Now that you're here again, you'll be praxed with us!" says Max. Ray looked to him.

"W-What?"

"Praxed!" Erika puts on Ray's head a pair of donkey's ears. "Don't worry! It will be fun!" Erika grabs Ray's hand and pulls him. "Be ready to enter in the academic lifestyle!" Tyson followed Erika and Ray, Max was about to follow them but looked to Kai.

"What's wrong?" asks Max.

"Ray's hiding something. I know him very well to know that!" says Kai. Max looks to him, hearing what Kai had to say. "That trip to China was too short. Ray looked to me in a different way… what does he know about me?"

"Don't worry." Calms Max. "If it was really important, Ray would tell it! Well, let's go! Praxis waits!"

Kai goes after them. After an afternoon telling Ray what he shouldn't do when he was being praxed, the BladeBreakers went to bed.

Kai and Erika slept in the same bed. Erika was nursing Inês and Kai was looking to her, smiling. Erika looks to him.

"What?" asks Erika.

"You're everyday more beautiful." Kai puts his hand on Erika's face, caressing her. "I love you!"

"I love you to!" Erika gets near Kai. "I'm so happy now! I have my babies with me and the man I love! Nothing can ruin our happiness." Erika and Kai get closer and kiss each other. Kai and Erika were feeling just that. Nothing could ruin their happiness… at least… that was what they thought…

Continues…

……………………………………………………………………………………

After a lot of events, Kai and Erika are finally together. They'll live happy until they hit… well, I don't want to spoil it. This Fanfic continues in another story, so you had "The invincible bitbeast" then the sequel "Three BladeBreakers and a baby" and you will have "Coisa Ruim – The Vile Thing". Until then, I'll write my Shaman King Fan fiction, "The Shaman Queen wish" and how Eris put her curse upon the Hiwatari and Erika.

This means, it's a flashback and the story took place centuries ago, so, before "Coisa Ruim – The Vile Thing" you can read "Melody of Demise". In that Fanfic you'll see all the beyblade crew in a different scenery, background and with a beautiful love story… and a terrible curse, well, do you remember when Hiro had those vision about Eris and everybody else in a different place, those visions happened and are a part of the story from "Melody of Demise", such as the prophecy from the ancient stones Anastasia deciphered.

Stay tuned for "Melody of Demise" first chapter "King Hiro"


End file.
